VA Prey And Predator
by ELFINA01
Summary: Rose Hathaway knew growing up her days were numbered. A hidden assassin was out there watching. Waiting to bring about her end, to take her life that merely begun just nineteen years ago.
1. Chapter 1

VA Prey and Predator 

Summary

Rose Hathaway had been running all her life her. Even at a young age, her life had been in danger. Sent to live with her estranged father shortly at birth. Rose knew growing up her days were numbered. A hidden assassin was out there watching. Waiting to bring about her end, to take her life that merely begun just nineteen years ago. Both Janine and Abe had tried to protect Rose from the hit that had been placed on her life. In Roses darkest hours, how is she suppose to protect those closes to her? From a face that she has never seen or met? But one who is stalking her as though she was his mere prey and he was the predator.

It was because of that thing that Janine carried in her stomach, that tore Abe away from her. He was suppose to rule by her side and devote his love to her. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov had vowed revenge. Seeking it in the form of the most dangerous mercenary of them all. Who was always known for catching his prey then snuffing out there lives. He was a leader among assassins, who enjoys the kills as much as the hunt. Dimitri Belikov was the best that money could buy and everyone at court knew he always got his man or Rose Hathaway's case woman.

_Prologue _

_Notorious Jack the ripper killed his victims with a single silver sharpened razor blade. While the __BTK ___killer___ Dennis Rader __strangled his targets with his very hands. Every serial killer across the world have their own way and method of killing. Whether it be from a single bullet or multiple gunshots, while others will use rope to strangle their victims. Some prefer drowning while others like using fire. Then there are those who like killing their prey out in the open. Every creature an animal big or small has the chance of survival assuming they can out smart their predator.__You know the predator I'm talking about. The the one who hunts for his prey slowly, stalking them into submission. Where every course of action cripples them with fear. Making them question every move that they make. Question their beliefs in themselves and to their gods if they have one. Killing is what I do and my price isn't cheap. I have killed for the sport the thrill of the hunt as far back as I can remember. My prey have included Strigoi's lots and lots of them. Strigoi's don't pose that much of a challenge for me, they never have. Just soulless creatures with three basic needs that we all share except for the one. They must feed, most of the time draining their victims dry of their blood a disgusting habit really. Secondly all the Strigoi's that I have ever known thirst for power which makes them sloppy and stupid. Meaning they will kill anyone and anything that gets in their way. Thirdly shelter, in direct sunlight their bodies burst into flames. So they must find a place to hide to escape the sunlight. Over the years I have been hired for various jobs. Even done some freelancing on the side for human governments, Alchemists and even for the queen. I'm the equivalent of a serial killer, but I prefer the title mercenary. I get paid for what I do and it's all legal. This newest job that queen Tatiana Ivashkov has hired me to do. Is not much of a job at all and doesn't even really pose that much of a challenge for me. But I'm being paid in pounds millions of them._

_Newest case file _

_Name: Rosemarie Hathaway : Aka- Rose _

_Species: Dhampir _

_Age: 19_

_Where about's with father in Novosibirsk Russia_

_Parents _

_Janine Hathaway : Used to be guardian but went into hiding shortly after giving birth to only child Rosemarie. Where about's deceased._

_Ibrahim Mazur :Aka- Abe or Zmey_

_Where about's Novosibirsk Russia_

_Extreme causation should be used in handling Abe Mazuur, he's known to have affiliation in the arms trade. Locals call him the snake because of his mobster ties._

_Pulling out my silver stake from the desk drawer, my hand glide over the richest silver that money could buy. While I stared down at Rose's picture. Pretty long flowing chestnut hair and the deepest rich chocolate brown eyes that I had ever seen. _

"_Dimitri" Looking up I saw my sister Karolina standing in the doorway and I smiled back at her. "You have an important phone call it's from the states Queen Tatiana wants to speak with you._

_**Greeting VA fans! I will be doing Prey and Predatory after my story Love Fades With Darken Hearts. Simply because I don't think I can swing three stories at once. I wanted to give you a taste and feel for how the story will go. But I haven't decided yet who's POV it should be run in. This will be very interesting as it is way different and a hundred percent completely original and way out of my comfort zone. But I am all VA! **_


	2. Making Contact

_Reaching over and picking up the phone. I cradle it in to my ear and shoulder, while I leaned back into my chair holding onto Rose picture. _

"_Yes your majesty what can I do for you?"_

_Well you can start off in telling me if you received your new assignment?" She asked coyly, the long drawn out pause coming from her. She hated waiting and demanded results, swift precise results._

"_Always in a hurry your majesty...it's not good for your health. Causes sickness, and diseases." I said smiling back into the phone. "If anything you should be resting, you are getting up there in years."_

"_Mr. Belikov I appreciate your umm concern for my health. However to the business at hand...I have already found her." I said cutting Tatiana off. "And I will be making contact with her very soon. I assure you. So just make sure you have my money ready."_

"_Ahhh Mr. Belikov your such a delight to be working with and here your talking about me being in such a hurry." I could almost hear the smiling gloat within her voice as she lightly chuckled. "I'll be in touch Mr. Belikov._

"_Same to you, your majesty."Replacing the phone back on the receiver and laying Rose's picture down. My office was as fancy as they came from the custom built cabinetry that matched the rich maple wood desk that was polished and cleared. To even the royal navy blue drapes that had been flown in from Spain that adorned the windows. A large black leather couch was pushed up against the wall with two additional black leather matching reclining chairs. Over looking the built in library and large plasma screen televisions. Even the rich dark chocolate brown plush carpet in the room screamed luxury. The walls were brilliantly decorated with family pictures. Of momma, grandmother Yeva, Karolina, Paul, Viktoria and Sonya. My hand skimmed back towards my stake itching to hold it within my fingers. Stroking the priceless silver in a loving caress. As though I was touching a woman of fine beauty within my grasp. I looked fondly back down at Rose. I couldn't help but wonder would her eyes fill with terror when she finally faced me. Would she beg, and plead for her life, as my stake slowly worked it's way into her heart. Almost tantalizingly I could almost hear her screams and my smile grew even more as I stared wildly down at her. Picking up the long tipped lighter and touching the sides of her picture with the burning hot glowing flames. My eyes delighted as the side corners caught on fire, in the yellow orangish glow. Until the ink and the dyes ran and started melting. The photo crumpled up turning into a brown and blackish ash. Placing the picture that was now fully engulfed into flames. In a large circular crystal ash tray. I pushed myself to my feet then walking over to my closet. Grabbing my duster, leaving my office I glanced back once more at the wall that was filled with her pictures. From one end of the board to the other. Rose's pictures was scattered. Filling in every cracked crevice of the board, until the whole space had been filled in. Everyday that went by one would come down just to be burned. Closing the door behind me a small trace of lingering burning smoke from the ash tray followed me out._

"_Uncle Dimka are you going hunting today?" Paul asked as he came running down the hallway crashing into my legs. Reaching my hand down scratching his head softly. I nodded my head. "That I am...that I am." I said strolling out working my way through the living room. I stopped into the kitchen. Scooping up some black bread that was laying on the counter and plopping the tasty morsel into my mouth. _"Я не буду сегодня вечером домой мама, так что не жди".

" _Ahhh Dimka another one?" She asked frowning back at me. _

"_It's what pays the bills momma. Do you want to go back to living like we did when we were kids? Back into that run down old shack of a house that Karolina, Viktoria and myself grew up in?" _

_Shaking her head, her shoulders slumped knowing that I was right. Life had been hard back then. Momma worked two jobs and even then there wasn't enough money to put food on the table. Our Moroi father only came around when he couldn't find himself a good Moroi woman. Momma was made his blood whore where he would cruelly beat her on a regular base. Until the day came when I was old enough to slit his throat. He was my first prey the very first life I had taken. I vowed from that day on that I would take care of her. I always have since then, providing for everyone in the family._

"_It's just these are real people Dimka. With families of their own just like that poor girl that your going after. It's not right have you even bother to even find out what crimes she has committed for the queen to want her dead so badly." Momma asked taking the pot of boiling noodles off of the stove. Then turning off the gas._

"_It's a job and it what I'm good at." Walking around the counter and kissing her cheek she sighed heavily like she always did. Turning and making my way out of the living and heading for the front door. I had one goal for tonight just one and that was making contact. _

_You know that your good in this line of work that I am in. When you can savor and anticipate what your prey is going to do, before they even have a chance to do it. Rose Hathaway had been running pretty much the day she had been born. Her mother murder just a short time after. Hell that was one kill that still irked me because I wasn't the one who had been hired to do it, somebody else had. After Rose's birth Janine passed her off to Abe where he had manage to keep her safe in hiding for the last nineteen years. However Rose surfaced here in Russia just a couple of weeks ago. Where the Alchemists who had been trying to locate her, picked her up under their radar. Which was how I was dispatched, killing Rose Hathaway would insure my families financially security and guarantee my long over due retirement. _

_Climbing into my car it was a beautiful night. Full of stars twinkling, when I saw a shooting star my hopes raised even more for it was a sign of good luck. Driving to the location I was given, I knew Rose wouldn't be home. If my sources were correct and they always were she would be at work. Stuck working the graveyard shift at Smokey's Grill. When I walked up to the front door, I pulled the lock picking kit from my duster. Fitting the right tool into the knob, busting the lock. A few seconds latter letting myself in. My hand slid to the wall finding the switch, then switching on the lights, glancing around my first impression was, she hadn't settled fully in yet. Her living room was still packed up, what little cherished belongings she had were still packed in cardboard boxes waiting to be empty out. On the stand by the telephone was current picture of herself and her father Abe. Picking up the frame my gloved hand rub over the smooth glass then setting it down again. Looking into each room which was pretty much the same I noticed each window and again more boxes. _

_The bathroom had a single towel hanging up and a yellow throw rug on the tiles. The coat closet was stuffed with unpacked boxes, while only two jackets hung on the coat hangers. Closing the door softly, the last room that I hadn't seen was her bedroom, which I was most eager to see. You could always tell what a person was like just by looking at there bedroom. In Rose's case her room would be unpacked, neat and orderly. Pushing the door open and looking for the light switch I found it just a few feet away. Bingo just like I had thought. Her bed had a neatly down tan colored comforter thrown over it. Light gray curtains hanging over the window were pulled to the sides by golden ties. Pulling the drawers open from the night stand that was next to her bed. I found old family photo's of Rose and Abe shoved to the bottom. Also I found was a faded color picture of a red head raven who I was assuming was her mother Janine. Lifting the papers and the pictures I came across her diary, which I shoved into my pocket. Shutting off the light and leaving the room almost the way I had found it. I left her house. Smiling with enjoyment as I walked out of her front door not bothering to shut it behind me._

_ I wanted Rose to know someone had been here. I wanted to get inside her head to let her know she was being stalked. When I climb into the car, I drove to my last stop for the evening and if I was lucky it would be an all niter. The sign for Smokey's Grill was well lite up as the blue and red neon sign flashed. Pulling into the parking lot, the place looked dead when I climb out of the car. Strolling in I took a seat at the booth knowing the one that I had chosen Rose would have to wait on. A few seconds later she came out wearing a ridiculous powder blue uniformed dress and a white apron tied at her hips. Her long chestnut brown hair had been pulled back into a bun. The pictures alone that I had of her didn't do her any justice._

"_Can I help you?" She asked pulling the yellow pencil out that was nestled into her ear. _

"_Coffee please, and I'll take the southern burger and fries."_

"_Will that be all." She smile shyly back._

"_For now." I said returning her gentle smile. When she left my hand felt along to the side of my waist pants, to where my stake was and I gripped the cool metal of the sharpened point of the stake. Watching her every movement, this girl had no since of danger that lurked around her. I even doubted if she knew anything about Strigoi's. My mother had called it right when she had called her a child. When Rose looked my way. Her brown eyes darken and a flushing crimson red stained her cheeks. She was whispering something to the girl with the blond hair, who was also eyeballing me as well. A few seconds later Rose came back with a coffee pot and went to turn my cup over. About the same time, my hand moved to do the same and our hands bumped into each other. She bit her lip stifling a small nervous laugh, sorry we both said in unison._

"_Dimitri." I said holding out my hand and she lightly place hers into mine in a friendly shake._

"_Rose." She said smiling back, but I pointed at her name tag and her face redden even more._


	3. Ahead Of Schedule

_"So you just passing through?" She asked while pouring my coffee. "Or are you a local?" _

_Blowing the steam off the hot mug of coffee, I watched her from the side of my eye._

_"No I live here, have all my life staying with my family." I replied taking another sip from my coffee then pointing my finger towards her. "And you"_

_"Just moved here, kind of flew the coup, and moved out of my dad's place just a couple a months ago. _

_"However, that does not stop him from calling her, like six times a day." The blond headed hair girl replied leaning out of the counter window._

_"Your friend." I asked cocking my head towards the other girl._

_ Rose let out airy chuckle and her eyes drifted over towards her fondly. "That's Lissa my best friend and major pain in the butt if you know what I mean." _

_"Hey I heard that." She chided back, Orders up." Lissa called out, blowing her flushed face in attempt to cooling herself down then wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. Rose shot me apologetic look, then smiled back. "I'll be back with your food." When she walked away, I could not help but think how perfect this had worked out. My thoughts drifted to Abe. Why would he suddenly let her go, knowing that she would still be in danger. Had something happened to the old goat? Could it be possible because of her age or was there another hidden agenda. Taking another sip from my coffee Rose came back carrying my plate of food. Which I readily accepted, nodding back while I dove into the meaty burger. Rose disappeared behind the counter and into the back. Looking the place over while I ate in silence, I had not noticed any security cameras. More than likely the police heavily patrolled the place. Looking down at my watch, I began running a measured time just to see how frequently they did drive by. I figured I had already spent thirty minutes in the diner waiting for my food. In addition to having the small talk, exchange with Rose. Eating my fries in an unhurried manner and looking out at the window every so often. Two patrol cars finally did pull up, the one drove slowly by checking the whole_ _restaurant__ out. Every hour on the hour is what I had figured which didn't leave much time for a harden criminal to commit whatever crime they were going to commit. The second car slowly parked, two officers came in and Rose hurriedly greeted them. Lifting my finger up catching Rose's eye she nodded over towards me. When she came over to the table, she looked back at the clock it was nearing the time when she would roughly be getting off from work._

_"So how was everything?" She asked out hurriedly her attention distracted by the two black and white suits that were sitting a few tables over from me._

_"Good real good. Tell your friend Lissa she makes some damn good burgers, but I have a sweet tooth anything you can recommend? Along with another cup of coffee._

_"Umm." she said biting down hard on her pinkish lips. "I'm partial to the dark fudge glazed donuts here, but I'm a chocolate lover by heart. _

_Nodding my head in approval I stuck two of my fingers up and she laughed nervously again._

_"I'll take two of them." When she left, she came back with the donuts and coffee. In her apron was the check that she handed to me and I reached into my back pocket fishing out my wallet. On the stub of my bill, I scrolled in my name and phone number to my cell. Knowing eventually, I could count on her calling. Handing her a twenty she spotted my number on the lower part of the bill and I flashed her half smile._

_"Give me a call sometime. I would like to show you around Novosibirsk, showing you the sites. More than just what the tourist see's and if your friend there has a boyfriend or something we could make it a double date. _

_"I just might do that." She said tapping the bill against her hand, then suddenly looking down she remembered the twenty. "I'll be back with your change." Shaking my head I got up from the booth cradling the donuts in my hand, downing the rest of my coffee. I smiled sheepishly back at her. "Keep it and if you want divide it in half sharing it with your friend over there. The food was good and so was the service." Letting another half-smile part on my lips I left briskly pulling the collar of my duster up. When I gotten into my car I climbed in pushing out a deep breath. Glancing back towards the window I saw Rose talking with Lissa. Too bad I hadn't caught her last name as well._

_It would be very interesting to see who she was. Turning the car onto the highway, I headed for home. When I walked into the door, the house was quiet. Everyone was still sleeping as I made my way into the house. Going into each room checking on Paul then Karolina, then Soya. Lastly I stood by my mother's room listen to her gentle breathing. Walking into my own room, I tossed the duster in a nearby chair, and then peeling out of my clothes. It had been an eventful night. I thought smiling and lacing my fingers together under my head, after I had stretched out in bed. Images of Rose fluttered into my mind, her soft smile the rich dark chocolates of her eyes. Rolling over in bed I snuggled down further into my pillow, this was going to be fun, and the darkness of sleep claimed me. _

_ I was half-asleep when my cellphone by the bed started twitching and vibrating with life. Groaning and reaching for the phone flipping open the receiver and placing it by my ear. _

_"Hello." I muffled out still half asleep. Sitting half way up in bed I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Seven o clock in the morning. Who in the hell could be calling me this damn early?"_

_"Um Dimitri." I heard a shy voice calling out on the other end. "It's ugh….ugh Rose… um I met you at Smokey's Grill." Instantly I came awake from hearing her voice, and pushed myself higher up on the bed._

_"Yeah ugh I remember you." I said wiping the sleep from my face and running my hand threw my hair._

_" I'm sorry that I woke up but I didn't know who else to call. Lissa has gone home and I can't get a hold of my dad." She sniffed out, it wasn't hard telling by the sound of her voice that she scared and crying._

_"What's the matter maybe I can help?" I said sitting more up and smiling with enjoyment, she had gotten my welcome home present. "Talk to me Rose."_

_"It's my house." She said sounding frantic." Someone has broken into my house, I am here by myself, and I am not too sure as to what I am supposed to do."_

_"Have you called the police?" I asked reaching into my drawer pulling out the pad of paper and pen. Writing down the time that she had gotten home and her reaction to the discovery of me breaking in._

_"No ugh….no police…I shouldn't have called I'm sorry…hold on Rose tell me where you are and I'll pick you up." It seemed like a lifetime that I waited for her to take the bait. When Rose had given me the address of one of her neighbors, I jotted down all the information. Making sure that I had this new contact information down perfectly the way it should be. _

_"Okay Rose I'm on my way stay put, your safe where you're at. Closing up the cellphone I took a moment to bask in my enjoyment, everything was happening ahead of schedule but working out beautifully. Finding a change of clothes and dressing quickly I took out her diary stopping long enough to place it on my desk in the office. Looking back at the picture board and retrieving another picture of Rose and glancing down into her unknowing face. She was dressed with an Iron fist little red half sleeve T-shirt and a pair of dark black skinny jeans. Looking down at her picture admiringly, my fingers gently skimmed and glided over the glossy finish. My hand itched with need in touching my stake, carefully I had to remind myself that patience was a virtue and good things happened to those who wait. Instead, I pulled the long lighter from my desk touching the sides of the picture with the golden flames. Taking enjoyment from the melting picture then dropping it quickly into the ashtray, I left the office in my usual manner, closing the door behind me. _

_ Most serial killers screw-ups stems from where they take trophies like I had, by taking Rose's diary. They get sloppy forgetting to take there trophies with them and putting them away. Most of the time the items taken are left out where police officials can find them. Like during a search and seizure or when they pat you down. Half the time arrests were made not because the cops were smart enough to figure out who done it. Instead, it's because of how careless their subject are, leaving evidence behind at the crime scene. Throwing evidence away, I mean come on who's really stupid enough to do that? Or their heads get so big to match their egos into thinking they can't be caught. I was neither sloppy nor stupid in the jobs that I did and having a swelled head. I really didn't have much to worry about in that department, because what I did was perfectly legal among the governments. By the time, I drove to the other side of town she was still at the same place she said she would be. Climbing out of the car, I walked hastily towards the door knocking. A young adult male Dhampir roughly, close to Rose's age answered. His hair was cropped short, jet black and his eyes were hazel. Peering inside from the cracked doorway, I saw a young woman with sandy blond hair sitting on what looked like a couch trying to comfort Rose._

_"Can I help you?" Looking me over the fellow asked._

_"Um Rose Mazur called. I'm Dimitri…Dimitri Belikov." I said flatly. _

_"Oh." He said seemly unsure of me "I'm Josh… won't you come in." Holding the door, open even further Rose looked at me skeptically and gave a slight wave. "This is my wife Lidia." Josh said making the introductions. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Nodding my head my eyes drifted to Rose who was clearly shaken up. Her face had lost most of the coloring that I had saw at the diner, she was visibly pale. Whether it was from working a full shift or because of my little gift, either way I wasn't to sure. "Are you okay, were you hurt….no...no I'm fine. I just…. ugh my father warned me this would happen." She said getting up off of the couch then sauntering over towards me. 'Thanks Josh.. Lidia, I'll you guys call later. _

_Walking over to my car, I held the door open waiting for her to climb in. Then hurriedly went to the other side and got in myself. My hand was itching again even burning, being this close to Rose. What I wouldn't give to have my stake on me, I thought as I pulled onto the road. Nobody would even know and it would come as a huge shock to Rose if I tried something now. I could drive to some remote location and her screams would fill the daylight air. Where I would take her no one would hear her screams. Those fleeting sounds for however long they lasted would be music to my ears._

_"Dimitri um I live that way." Rose said pointing in the opposite direction from where I had unknowingly pulled to._

_"Sorry." I replied letting out a nervous laugh and staring at the road in front of me. "I live on the other side of town, so I don't know really what I was thinking." I added with a nervously cough. Pulling off to the shoulder of the road and turning the car back around. I mentally kicked myself; every prey had a right to survive. A given fifty- fifty chance in out smarting there predator. Here I was jumping the gun with an end early game. _

_'Which way." I asked looking sheepishly towards her._

_"Right over there on Hickory. It's the third one down on the left." Rose replied swiftly, steering the car in the direction that she gave me, She lean forward in her seat. Looking intently out of the dash window, her hand came up quickly when she spotted her house._

_"Yeah it's right there." She said smiling. Pulling into the drive and turning the car off. Rose turned towards me, her eyes asking the question that I already knew. "Would you mind coming in and um checking the house out for me?"_

_"Sure." I replied. Opening the doors, we both climb out and walked towards the house, taking the lead. The door was still slightly opened, a jarred from when I had been here earlier. Cautiously I pushed the door open even further and walked in, checking the living room and opening the closet doors. I felt ridicules searching for an intruder, when hello I was standing right here._

_"Was anything taken or was anything missing?" I asked turning back around to look at Rose. Looking at the boxes her fingers glided and touched over them and Rose shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't think so; it all looks pretty much the same, like the way I left it." She simply replied. Looking into the bathroom and walking into the bedroom, Shutting off all of the lights from the other rooms and rejoining Rose in the living room. She had her arms folded over herself and rubbing her hands and fingers rapidly back and forth over herself, as though she was cold. "The coast is all clear, why don't you try calling your dad again._

_Nodding her head, she picked up the phone, keying in Abe's number. While I listen to the number tones that she punched in on the keypad for future references. I saw a picture on the shelf of the book cabinet that I had missed of her when I had done my original sweep. The picture was taken in a hospital setting with Janine lying down in a hospital bed holding Rose, just a few minutes after she had been born. Janine was amazing with a beautiful healthy glow as she was cuddle up next to dark haired baby girl that was lying beside her. Looking down she was placing a motherly kiss on her forehead. Shadowed beside Rose and Janine was Abe as he was leaning over the two with a proud daddy smile._

_ Just as I was placing, the picture back down, Rose had come up behind me. Placing her hand on my shoulder, I reacted quickly grabbing her hand that was on my shoulder, spinning around with trained heighten reflexes. I had the very same hand within seconds pinned up behind her back. Pulling it up as far back as Rose's arm would allow, knowing at the same time that I was causing her intense pain. My right hand slid around the delicate crevices of her throat. The fingers on my hand just squeezing effortlessly, abating into her splendor skin, at the same time taking whatever airway she had. Her steady pulse pounding away earnestly increased from under my touch from the shock._

_"Dimitri….please…Dimit…Rose gasped out trying to fill her lungs with precious oxygen that wouldn't come. _


	4. Collecting On A Debt

_The more she struggled the more I had wanted to laugh out and could feel my hand tightening even more. However, this was not how the game was supposed to be played and I cursed myself mentally. It was bad enough that I had to think of a good lie to cover up, what I had so much wanted to do. I had to cover my tracks, and my real intentions for her. I was going to kill Rose Hathaway nothing could stop me from doing that, but not today. Leaning down towards her and smelling the sweetness of her shampoo, my mouth brushed close towards her ear. My hand slowly eased up around her throat and Rose struggled to catch her breath as the air whooshed back into her starved lungs._

_"Consider that your first lesson." I said gently smoothing the fine hairs away from her face as she gasp out, and then released her hand that had been pinned behind her back._

_"My …..first …Rose struggled out coughing on the last part of her words. "My first what? Are you fucking crazy?" She coughed out trying to hit my arm, which I quickly pinned at her side._

_"Self-defense." I said seemly unaffected and went back to looking around. "It's what I do and besides apparently you need my services, because for one you won't call the police. For whatever your reasons are, you obviously do not want any involvement from them." I motioned waving my hand around. Two somebody must have it in for you, otherwise why break into your home. Yet not take anything, you have not been robbed and you do not strike me as some kind of crazy person. Lastly number three." I said holding up three of my fingers for her to see. _

_"Your shaking like a leaf, you're afraid of something that much I can see. So tell me Miss. Mazur who are you really and who are you running from?" I asked glancing back towards her and she stiffened even further._

_"You noticed all that just by meeting me?" She asked reluctantly, her nerves even more rattled then what they had been before._

_"I teach self-defense classes and mix martial arts, I get paid to be observant, and yeah it wasn't too hard in figuring that much out, from the time you called until now. I wasn't trying to scare you." I said more softly. "It was more of a reflex, I'm sorry." My explanation sounded perfectly reasonable even to my own ears as I watched the mixed emotion cross over her face on whether or not to believe me. "I tell you what." I said ever more gently walking over and lifting her chin to look at me. "I'll train you for free. No charge what so ever at least you will feel allot more safer then what you do now?" When Rose looked back up at me she licked her amber lips nervously and nodded her head. _

_"Is that a yes….yes." She said a little raspy and rubbing her throat. "Yes but why?" She asked stepping back and out of my reach. "Why would you do that for me." Biting hard on the lining of my cheek to keep from laughing. Rose had learned her first lesson rather quickly. Which was not to trust so easily as she had just moments before._

_"Whatever trouble you're in." I replied out softly. "I would like to help if you let me." The lie that passed from my lips should have gotten me an Oscar or at least a Grammy award. That was some of my finest performances yet. _

_"Were you able to get a hold of your father?" I asked wanting to change the subject. Looking back at me with pitiful eyes, I could read her like an open book. It must have been several hours since he last checked in with her, which was the cause for alarm._

_"No." She said shaking her head. "I haven't talked with my father now in over two days, and I'm starting to get worried. You heard Lissa he usually calls about six times a day."_

_Going into the kitchen Rose pulled out two bottles of water from the refrigerator, tossing one too me and twisting the cap off. She was about to take a long swallow probably to ease the soreness in her throat. Before she had a chance to place the bottle to her lips, I took it from her, opened up the refrigerator, and found a small container of lemon juice. _

_"Where's your tea…everybody has tea." I said then shifting my gaze towards her, and shutting the refrigerator door._

_"It's in the cabinet above the stove." She directed, grasping the metal brass handle and opening the small little door. I found the box of tea shoved into the back. She was predictable I was willing to bet dollars to donuts, that right above the sink. I would find her dishes as well and in the side cabinets her drinking glasses. I doubt anything that this mere girl could say would shock me. So damn predictable and I bit down on my cheek even more. She wasn't even going to make hunting her even sporting. _

_"The glasses are in the side cabinet over there." Rose instructed, and snapping me out of my thoughts. Pulling the glass out from where she said. I filled it up with the bottle of water, and tossed the tea bag in the cup, and heated it in the microwave._

_"What are you doing?" She asked while I was pouring the lemon juice into her cup. "What does it look like? I'm making you some hot tea for your throat. It's the least I can do." I replied mater of factly_

_ When the timer to the microwave went off, I added a teaspoon of lemon juice into the mug. Spying some honey on top of the refrigerator and mixing three teaspoons of that in. I handed it to her and she carefully started sipping the hot drink that my mother would make for me when I had sore throats._

_"And let me guess where your father is concerned no police is that right?" I asked taking a drink from the water bottle._

_"Ohhh there's no need for that. I'm sure he'll turn up in a day or two." Rose said reluctantly then turning away. "Besides I'm just probably over reacting." She waved off sounding nervous and wanting to halt this whole line of questioning. Choosing to let the subject go. I walked over towards the door squatting down and looking at the handle of the lock and the key entry, then jiggled it._

_"Your lock is busted you're going to have to replace this whole damn knob." I said over my shoulder, knowing it would not be the last thing she was going to need to buy._

_"Do you think it will be safe enough for me to stay here?" Rose asked kneeling down beside me, so she could check the lock out for herself. Running her fingers over the roughed edges from where my lock picker broke the lock she let out a weary sigh._

_"Yeah just ugh….take that kitchen chair over there and slide it under the door handle after I've gone. On the other hand, you could always use something heavy like that bookcase in the corner there. In the meantime, if anyone shows up or you get scared for any reason just give me a call. For now this will do until one of us." I said flickering my finger back and forth between us. "Can manage to pick another door knob; does that sound good enough to you?" I asked standing back up and brushing my pant legs._

_"Yeah." She said nodding her head. "Thanks for coming and getting me she replied more quietly stepping outside the door and walking back toward my car I turned around know Rose was following me. _

_"Give those self-defense classes that I mentioned some thought and let me know." Just as I opened the car door. Rose hurriedly walked back to the house shutting her front door behind her. "She's probably taking my advice." I chuckled out in a quiet laughter at my own hidden joke. Putting the car into drive and driving off. Wanting and needing to scare her even more and giving Rose more of an incentive to take me up on those classes. I drove to an old friend that I had done plenty of work for. She was going to hate the unexpected visit, but hell today. I was feeling rather lucky as I drove on the out skirt of Novosibirsk. About twenty minutes into the drive, I pulled off the road and into a private seclude driveway from a person you could consider a friend. Hell she is far from being that now as twisted as she was, but she was always known for throwing allot of business my way. I just hoped I would not have to use any show of force, because I had left my stake back home. This was an unscheduled visit and well my friend was not known for her hospitality. When I walked up to the front door. I could tell renovations had been made, the house was freshly painted brown with white vinyl siding. A new formal drapery curtains hung heavy on the windows, block the early morning sunlight. Over all the house seemed empty and quiet as I stepped up to the front newly built deck. My knuckles rapped three times in concession, a couple of minutes later the door cracked open. I pushed my way through with sly conning eager ease, but being mindful of my surroundings at all times. _

_"Belikov it's a little early to be having visits." Nathan said holding out a crystal glass of Russian vodka for me. Taking the smooth glass and bringing it to my eager lips. I downed the clear watery liquid and delight in the burn as it rushed down the back of my throat, warming my belly._

_"That maybe so, but I'm here on business. So go and wake her." I said placing down the empty glass._

_"That won't be necessary Nathan." Galina smiled her cold chilling smile as she entered into the sitting room._

_"Galin…..you look just as lovely as you always do._

_"So what brings you here, something tells me this isn't a social call." She purred out taking a seat next to me._

_ "I'm here to collect on a debt that you owe me!" The very mentioning of saving her life made her flinch unwelcoming back, considering there was still a price on her head._


	5. Know Thy Enemy

_"That's an unpleasant memory Dimka, one that I don't appreciate you bringing up. Turning to Galina swiftly my hand closed around her throat in a death grip, when Nathan lunged out of his seat towards me. My right leg shot out and belted him hard in the stomach knocking him into the wall a short feet away from us. "Call your dog off or I'll be forced to put him down Galin." I whispered softly into her shimmering ruby red eyes. "We've been friends for far to long for me to shove my stake into that lovely heart of yours." I taunted feeling the sinister smile grace my face as my eyes bore down into hers. "And it is a lovely heart even if it is undead" I added as my free hand drifted down her blouse stopping just over her heart._

_"Leave us Nathan." Galina cackled out somewhere between a deep throaty laugh and a defiant hiss as she stared unflinching and undaunted back at me. Picking himself off the floor he looked as though he was going to charge at me again, but the look I shot Nathan. He thought better of it and gruffly left the room. Making sure that both Galina and I saw his disdain and hatred from being ordered out as he left. Galina who causally brushed it off, closed both of her hands over mine that was still squeezing around her throat and gently tried pushing them away._

_"What is it you need from me?" She asked stepping temporarily down from her thirst of complete control and power. Any fool could try challenging her at this point, but a fool…. I wasn't. The second I lowered my guard with this Strigoi would be the second she would drink me dry claiming my defeat for showing any weakness much less mercy. _

_"I have a job for you." I snickered, dropping my hand from around her throat, which made Galina, push her lips tightly together into a grim frown, she watched me intently "I want you to scare someone….hurt them in a manner in which they haven't been hurt before, even feed from her." Just don't kill her and don't maim her." I said more softly letting my hand that was on her chest to lightly skim back up towards her face…. Ahhh but scare Rose…. You have my blessings." I smiled lovingly back into Galina's crimson red ruby eyes with the many possibilities._

_"And that it?" She asked stroking my arm with the tips of her claws, looking more and more relaxed._

_"Not exactly. I want you to do it and not you're…ahhh house pet. This is too big of a job for Nathan. This needs a more delicate feminine touch….one that I'm sure you can deliver." Pulling out the pen and a piece of paper from my breast pocket along with a wallet size picture of Rose. I filled in the address on the back and handed both to Galina who smiled eagerly back at me taking them both. Her face lit up as she carefully study Rose's picture and her eager eyes met mine._

_ "Remember….I know…I know." She said waving me off. " If you were going to provide me with a free meal then Nate wouldn't have given you such a hard time. You're so damn mysterious these days that you have all the Strigoi's acting nervous." Galina purred out._

_ "Yes well If I didn't act the way I did all of you would be coming for me." I bit back sourly knowing that I had other pressing matters to deal with." Also." I said fingering my chin with some deep thought "When you go for the Hathaway girl bring some body parts…Human, Moroi, Dhampir it really makes no difference to me." I chuckled lightly. "Make sure you leave them on her front door step, do this for me and I'll make sure your nice rewarded." I said softly dropping a kiss on Galina forehead then straightening back up to walk towards the door. Her eyes widen from the gesture, and she stood up quickly herself. _

_"Dimitri why are you going through the extra trouble on this case? I am assuming that this Hathaway girl is another case for you._

_"Because she doesn't know how to play the game and it's not sporting and fun for me unless she does." I said evenly and walking out the door. "I'll be in touch." I replied dryly and then closing the door._

_The trip back to the house was even more tiring then before it had been a long morning full of possibilities but long never the less. When I opened my door mom scowled with her same disapproving look as always but didn't complain however grandmother Yeva was waiting for me at the table with a steaming cup of coffee some black bread and Rose's journal what the hell?_

_"Grandmother?" I asked, then pouring myself some strong coffee then sitting across from her, knowing this was going to be one of our unusually long talks._

_"Dimka who is this girl?" Grandmother asked opening the pages to the diary._

_"Another case, another job for me to do. Why?" I asked shrugging wondering why my grandmother had went through my stuff something she had not done before._

_"Because this girl." Grandmother all but yelled out, slid Rose picture towards me with a haunting fleeting look in her eyes. "Is not another job for you….read her diary get to know the woman yourself. Then decide, however if you continue to go with this path that you're on, you will lose more then what you bargained for. _

_"If I do this job for the queen, then I can retire and we all can live in luxury, from the likes that we have never seen before…..Dimitri Belikov. This girl is your match." Grandmother said sternly "But you will find that out for yourself and then." She said nodding her head sadly. "It will be too late." _

Have you even bothered to ask yourself why the queen wants this girl's death so badly?"

"No." I shook my head looking back at her.

"It's because her father had been betrothed to marry the queen, but he defied her and married that girl's mother instead. Her father being Moroi chose a Dhampir female over the queen, one of our own kind.

"That has nothing to do with us!" I snapped back. "She's nothing more than assignment …Your father was Moroi; Dimitri and look at how he treated your mother….you killed him for what he did." Yeva hissed out and stood abruptly from the table. "You're acting exactly like him, with no regards for Dhampir females." She glared back, pulling her long hair that had fallen into her eyes over her shoulders. That was a low blow, a slap to the face. I had done everything in my power to be there for my family and friends over the years. I was nothing like my father, I didn't go around making Dhampir woman blood whore even though I associated with them let alone beating up on women and children the way he had. Resting her eyes on Rose diary her frail hands lightly rubbed the leather bindings and picked it up. "What is it you always say grandson….ahh I know, before you can effectively kill your prey. You must know them inside and out." Thrusting the book into my hands. Her eyes studied me then narrowed down on me even more. "This would be a good time to practice what you preach." She replied and walked off.

Downing the last of my coffee and walking to my room, pulling the curtains closed blocking out the late afternoon sunlight. A short while later I jumped into the shower letting the hot spraying water mist over my skin. The tiny soapy beads cascaded down my skin rinsing off the soap, shampoo, dirt and sweat from earlier in the day. I was still pissed about being compared to my father after I had done so much to take care and provide for my family. Grandmother knew if it hadn't been for me Karolina, Sonya and even Viktoria would have been turned into blood whores. Roland had gone after all my sisters in the family knocking up Karolina the way that he did. My nephew Paul didn't even get the chance to know his bastard of a father for what he had done to his mother. As god as my witness he would never find out either. When I had dried and pulled on my boxers I climbed into bed but my eyes rested on Rose's diary that laid on the night stand.

June 25, 2004

Dear diary

I had the same nightmare again last night, that people from far away are looking for us again. Dressed in black pants, white blouses and business shirts. They moved and fought so fast like you would see on television. They were carrying something shiny and metal like with pointy tips. The weapons fit perfectly for their hands as though they had been made for their hands. Dad on the other hand dismisses everything and says that for now we are safe. He says people like his good friend Pavel and Mikhail will protect us. Mikhail's wife Sonya is very nice I got to meet her she had said that she and mom were really good friends growing up and that I look allot like her. I wished that I had a chance to have gotten to know her. The only picture I have of my mom is from the hospital. She had flaming red hair, according to dad she was a real badass in her time. Mom was some kind of super fighter like the people that I have dreamed so much about and that she had protected allot of people once. Every time I try and talk about her, dad always says he has work to do or something. Even after all these years dad still won't tell me what is going on and why people are after us and why they killed mom. One of these days when I'm older, I will find out on my own. Just before I closed the book, I quickly turned the pages until my hand skimmed to the first page. Seeing the date of January 1, of 2004 the whole diary alone was from a twelve year old Hathaway. I laid back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling, wondering why Abe hadn't told her. Even at the age of twelve Rose had wanted answers she seemed smart enough to know what was going on around her. Heck from my point of view she could have even handled the truth. Closing my eyes darkness came along with disturbing dreams of a young girl running and guardians from court chasing after her. Ear piercing screams filled my dreams as Rose ran to escape her pursers that were trying to capture her. She was cornered and cowering by a tree when claw like hands grabbed her shoulders spinning her around. When she looked up into red startling rimmed eyes that looked monstrous. With her mouth hanging open and her heart pounding a mile a second she looked frightenly back at the Strigoi. Just as the Strigoi had taken their razor sharp claws running them down the sides of her neck the grim smile of death appeared over her darken features. Rose struggled within the Strigoi's grasp to no avail, when the hideous beast jerked her neck towards the sides and lowered her fangs to the girls neck. Sitting up with a start and looking around in my room my heart slammed thunderously in my chest as I looked for hidden dangers. "Damn dreams." I gruffed out loud to the empty space, rubbing the last traces of sleep from my forehead and climbing out of bed. I looked at the clock on the stand Nine forty five p.m. and pulled the small tablet that had been laid on the night stand. Circled in red was Eddie's name. "Shit." I bit out sourly I had forgotten that I was supposed to be meeting with him this evening for dinner. Being the head guardian he was going to fill me in on what was happening back at court and have some information on that Lissa girl that I had met at Smokey's grill along with Abe possible where abouts. We were meeting at Smokey's Grill where I could further keep close tabs on Rose proving to her majesty contact had been made


	6. A Snake Is A Snake

_Getting out of bed and pulling out a lightweight black short sleeve shirt from the closet and a pair of black denim wranglers from the dresser. Then disappearing into the bathroom and scrubbing away the last traces of sleep in the shower and doing my nightly routine of shaving, I had to admit I felt Dhampir again. While the early morning memories of the nightmares of Rose swirled around the drain of the shower fading from memory. As I pulled my hair back into a ponytail to keep the lengths from going into my eyes. I checked out my features and dismissed them. Then strolled out of the bathroom, picking up Rose's diary and walking towards my office. Tossing the worn leather diary up on the desk I walked over towards my wall of picture and scanned the whole board until my eyes picked out a favorite. She had to be a junior or a senior in a high school, the picture itself was taken maybe two or three years ago. Looking into her rich chocolatey brown eyes and gentle smile. There wasn't any trace on her face that she had lived life on the run or that she was in any kind of danger at all. Instead the word that came to mind was she looked normal just like any other sixteen or seventeen year old girl did, quiet and carefree. Reaching up and pulling it off of the board and walking back towards the desk and retrieving my lighter off the table, as I looked at her._

_ She was in a white cotton long sleeve blouse with powder blue trimmings; my fingertips softly touched the glossy finish. Rose's hair looked soft as silk and had been gathered off to her left shoulder and laid off to the side cascading downward over her chest. The darken chestnut strands looked soft and smooth and my hand itched with a noticeable desire to run my fingertips through the silken locks. Just as I had picked up the lighter my hand shook holding the picture, how had this woman invaded my dreams? More importantly how did she mange to slip through my guards and manage to get close to my family? Even they were trying to protect her, Rose was just another assignment pure and simple. Tossing her picture on the desk and grabbing my duster my jaws locked the sooner I got rid of my target the sooner, we could be paid. In the end that was better for all of us. Closing my office door mom passed me in the hallway._

_"Что случилось вопрос Dimka спальные" Mom asked with love and concern crossing into her slender face, reaching over her hand loving sooth the tense muscles in my back and she ran her hand back in forth-in concern._

_"Это было только поздно ночью мама ничего на самом деле причин для беспокойства." I replied trying to keep her from worrying any more than what she already did._

_"Вы выросли из-за этого девушка Роза не так ли? Я слышал, вы и ваша бабушка сегодня утром обсуждает ее" Mama said lifting her hand and placing a few of the stands of hair that had fallen out of the rubber band back behind my ear then resting her worn fingers on my cheek. _

_"Это я ничего не обещаю вам, я и бабушка есть разница мнений и все."." I replied then glancing down at my watch knowing that I was going to be late. "I have to get going." I managed out hating to leave when she was like this._

_"Dimka your grandmother wouldn't say anything about her gifts or even for that matter get involved unless she has strong reasons to." Leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek, I left taking her words with me. The drive to Smokey's grill was filled with anticipation it seemed like ages instead of hours since I had last seen Rose and while I was not overly excited about seeing her I was looking forward to finding out who her friend was. When I pulled open the door, the small bell chimed as I entered and I spotted Eddie. Right away, his dismal face briefly lightens when he saw me and nodded his head in my direction._

_"Oh it's you." Lissa smiled flattering towards me. "I can seat you over here." She directed and I stopped her short by clearing my throat and getting her attention as I pointed over towards Eddie._

_"My party is over there."_

_"Of course." She said lightly as her face turned a crimson shade of red, which deepened the color of her sparkling emeralds. "please follow me." She replied lightly and leading me towards Eddie. _

_"Long time no see Belikov." Eddie said with his normal stoic expression as I slid into the both opposite from him. Lissa handed me a menu however, her eyes darted from mine to Eddie's as though she was trying to get a feel for him._

_"Lissa um...I said unsure waving my hand in her general direction…...Dragomir." She finished politely for me as I raked a hand through my hair removing the stubbornly strands that fell from my eyes._

_"Eddie Castile." I replied stowing a finger in his direction who raised his head acknowledging her with assessing eyes and taken in every feature. Looking around the dinner I could not but help but feel a since of loss not seeing Rose anywhere in site. Her physical presence was supposed to be proof to Eddie when he reported at court that I had in fact made contact with Abe and Janine Hathaway's daughter. Now I would have to find another way establishing that proof._

_"She's not here." Lissa noticing that I had been looking around for Rose." It's the strangest thing Rose has never called off not once and suddenly today she did._

_"Maybe she needed a break." I replied dryly wandering if Rose had gotten my other gift that I had more or less gifted wrapped for Galina._

_"Maybe…. it's just the whole time she's been here, Rose has never called off from work before." Lissa added sound even more concerned. "Our boss Christian was surprised that she did and even he is concerned, it's just so out of character you know?" She asked._

_"If it will make you feel better when Eddie and I finish here I'll stop by her place and look in on her on my way home._

_"Really?" Lissa asked sounding hopeful, that a half smile slowly crept over my face that I nodded my head. "Sure and I'll call you back later on letting you know what I find out." I replied not letting it seem like it was a big deal._

_"Thanks." She replied and pulled out the ticket out of her apron._

_"I'll have my usual." I told Lissa out of the corner of my eyes she shifted towards Eddie ready to take his order next. _

_"Eddie it's my treat, they make some of the best south western burgers you could possibly eat." I suggested wanting to hurry this along so that we could talk privately. _

_"Fine…fine I'll have whatever Belikov here is having with the works on it." Eddie said at last then handing the menu back towards Lissa. Jotting it down she carried the ticket towards the counter handing it to the cook who had neatly cut thick brownish black hair. His eyes was a shade of chilling pale blue that you would expect to see in winter ice. Nodding my in his direction and with the way Lissa was carrying on. It was my assumption that he had to be that Christian fellow that she had spoken so briefly of. _

_Letting out a softly quiet whistle Eddie's eyes glanced over towards Lissa and Christian then settling back on mine. 'You would never know it, but her folks Eric and Rhea Dragomir were heirs to the throne when they had their first child Andre. They both opted out claiming they wanted their son to have a more normal childhood up bringing without all the media scrutiny of raising their only son in the public eye. Shrugging my shoulders it seemed to me that her parents were being ridiculous. I mean all that power, money their children never wanting for anything except maybe more guardian help. They had thrown it all away, denying their children of their heritage._

_"Impossible." I replied looking at Lissa royalty and she didn't know it and she was a waitress something that was completely beneath her._

_"I swear man." Eddie chuckled out softly. "She's royalty…I couldn't make this shit up, even if I tried to it wouldn't come out that good." He said lifting a folder up that was resting beside his lap and sliding it across the table towards me._

_"And her folks?" I asked watching Lissa pick up two plates then coming back over towards us with the steaming hot food._

_"Well they live here locally and are running a bed and breakfast Inn on the other side of town. However if the queen ever learns about them…. well let's just say you would have four more people on your hit list of those of importance. If you catch my meaning." Eddie said tightly arching his eyebrow at me when Lissa came over and placing my plate of food in front of me while she did the same for Eddie._

_"Thanks Lissa." I replied and diving into my food shoving a big mouthful of the tasty burger into my eagerly awaiting mouth, my stomach growling in response as I hungrily chewed._

_"Seems everyone is pissing the queen off." I added taking another full bite. "So why does she have it in so bad for Rose." I asked grabbing a hand full of fries and wadding them into my mouth. _

_As soon as Eddie choked down his bite he took a long sip of his sweet tea setting the glass back on the table and spreading out both of his hands as though he was interlocking his fingertips together. _

_"Picture this Queen Tatiana was betrothed at birth to Abe Mazur. On her seventieth birthday he gets her a ring and in front of family and friends ask for her hand in marriage. At the time nobody knew that he had been seeing Janine Hathaway if you know what I mean." Eddie finished making crude gestures with his hands that I rolled my eyes with disgust._

_"And…..and nothing he had been seeing the girl in secret for like two years when she got knocked up with that Rose chick that you're assigned to. Anyone way the day of their wedding Abe pulls the newly appointed queen into one of the confessional boxes telling her discreetly that he cannot marry her because he's in love with Janine and that she is expecting the birth of his child." Throwing his hand wildly into the air Eddie looked as though it had happened yesterday as his eyes glazed over from telling the story taking another quick bite of his burger he continued with his story. _

_"Anyway the queen gets super pissed right and uses compulsion and make him walks down the aisles with her. Side by side they walked and stood in front of father Andrew. The queen was rambling off her vows to Abe, just as father Andrew turned to Abe for him to deliver his vows. Janine strolls into the church and she runs down the aisles stopping the ceremony. Just as father Andrew was about to place the crown on top of his head. Abe snaps out of the spelling coming to his senses and realizes what he was about to do and shoves the queen backwards, and pulls Janine into his arms. Then in a fit of rage he throws down his crown informing everyone in the church that the queen had compelled him to walk down the aisle with her. Which at the time nobody wanted to believe. He renounced his title claiming to anyone and everyone in the church who would listen, which back then was mainly the royal family for his love of Janine the future mother of his unborn child._

_Closing his hands together allot of the excitement and shine that had been in his eyes just a few seconds earlier from telling the story faded into those of misery. _

_"The rest you know my friend is history. Her mother was killed just shortly after given birth to Rose, with her failing health and the complication of giving birth. Janine passed Rose off to Abe managing to get those who had been chasing her away from Abe so he could escape unnoticed. She figured with her health not all of them would have gotten out of the hospital alive. Therefore, Janine used herself as bait to lure the guardians and the mercenaries away from them. While she was caught and executed."_

_"I heard about some of that but wasn't given the full specifics." I replied tensely suddenly feeling ill, this girl just was not an innocent she was the fucking innocent my head screamed out._

_You have to be a real cold hearted bastard to do what you're doing." Eddie said all joking and kidding put aside. "Me personally I couldn't do it." He said jamming his thumb into his chest. "Maybe if the Dhampir or Moroi had wrong someone or had committed some kind of crime but a kid who did nothing more than being born…..nope man I don't envy you." He said more softly then shoving the last remaining fries into his mouth._

_Getting quickly to my feet and fishing out my wallet out of my back pocket. Eddie looked at me surprised to see that I was leaving without him._

_Thought you had the night off man?" He nodded raising his finger up getting Lissa attention for another glass of sweet tea._

_"I do, I mean I did it's just I remember that I was supposed to meet an important contact earlier that pertains to this case directly." I replied letting the lie fall from my lips as my hand tossed the bills on the table. "Give my apologies to Lissa for me." I asked out over my shoulder and slipping out the front door. Jogging hastily towards my car and sliding into the front seat. I did not waste any time on bringing her motor to life and peeling out of the parking lot of the diner. _

_Punching the gas accelerator into the floor, I did not bother glancing up to look in the mirrors for the cops. Now, I just did not give a shit about them as I race from one end of town towards the other. I had to get to Rose's place if it was not already too late. Slamming my hand into the steering wheel as though I was beating it to death. I screamed,ranted, raved and cursed out the injustice of it all, I had been lied to worse than that I had been deceived. Half the entire damn jobs that I had ever taken were well deserved and most of the people I had killed deserved to die. Sure, this girl was an innocent and I thought somehow her parents or those closes to her had wrong the queen in some kind of way. That Rose was just as bad as they were just by association and that she deserved to die as punishment for their treachery against the queen._

_One thing was for sure until I knew what the hell was going on and I had gotten some answers first. I was going to make it my job to keep her safe, and if and when it came right down to it. Then it would be only by my hand that would snuff the life out from her. Seething with rage as I had felt lied to I brought the car sharply into her drive way. Reaching down and pulling the stake out of my boot, I climb steadily towards her front door seeing that it was already swung open. Seeing a trail of blood that started from the last steps of her porch and moved up on inside past the front door and into the dwelling of her home. My heart skips several beats as I moved cautiously towards the opening. I did not have to sniff the air in order to smell its putrid metallic scent to know that it was Dhampir blood, fresh Dhampir's blood. _

_"Rose….Rose." I called out then sidestepping the splintering door of her house. As my eyes took in the darken room of her house the place looked like a train wreck had busted through here. There was so much blood that it had filled every part of the darken room, my eyes traveled from one direction towards the other. Even my ears were prickling with growing anticipation, listening for the slightest sound or scurrying of movement. Years of being a mercenary had taught me thought as adrenaline flowed through me hot and heavy soaking into every pore. "Rose...Rose." I shouted inspecting each and every room and so far coming up empty._

_Off to the left of me I heard what sounded like a faint and unsteady gasping of air flickering my eyes to where the sound was coming from in the living room. The couch had been flipped over, under all the cushions and buried under the frame was a small white slender hand peering out. Where some of the framing did not cover or touch. The rest of the body was buried from the frame of the couch itself; it was lying on top of Rose. _

_From the looks of it this was Galina's handy work, I had told her to rough Rose up a bit. However, I did not say come close to killing her, betraying me was the last mistake that Galina would ever make. Bending over and picking up the side of the couch off the floor, I hurled it away from Rose._

_"Rose." I asked kneeling down and placing my hand on her throat feeling for a pulse she moaned softly letting me know that she was at least alive. Grabbing her arm and picking her from there floor I carried her off to my car as though she was a prized treasure. Her face had been beaten and from the bite marks on her neck she had been someones chew toy. With how innocent and fresh she was I couldn't see Galina passing up untainted blood even if it wasn't a Moroi's. I had wanted to scare her and give her a reason to call me. But as the old saying goes just because it's a snake, you should have known it was still going to bite you the second that you went to pick it up, simply because it is a snake. The same thing was true was with Strigoi's. I should have known better and trusted Galina stupidly anyways._

**Here is Dimitri conversation that he had with his mother translated into English. Enjoy **

_"Что случилось вопрос Dimka спальные."(What's the matter Dimka trouble sleeping?)_

_"Это было только поздно ночью мама ничего на самом деле причин для беспокойства." (It was just a late night mama, nothing really to worry about.)_

_"Это я ничего не обещаю вам, мне и бабушке есть разница мнений и все."(_ _"It was nothing I promise you, me and grandmother have a difference of an opinion is all." _

_**Also go to this site and read for yourself the first chapter of Bloodlines which come out August 23, 2011.**_ .com/2011/07/15/bloodlines-chapter-one-richelle-mead/

_**Woo, hoo, woo, hoo because we are only days away for the book! I personal have already checked out the first chapter and have to give Mead major props. I thought I wasn't going to like it, If the truth be told. However I was wrong in a huge way, now I'm thirsting and craving for more and needing to own my copy.**_

_**Well VA fanatics please tell me what you think if you loved this chapter hated it or just thought I was way off the mark. Leave me your comments, reviews and votes you know this vamp loves hearing from you. Best of wishes my fans and loyal readers until next time::**_

_** From your vamp friend Elfina**_


	7. Black Smoke Trails

_Hurriedly I opened the door sliding Rose into the front leather seat, then drawing back long enough to take off my duster. My hands shook so hard as I used it as a blanket and wrapping it around the front of her shoulders. Tucking the heavy weighted material around her sides to bring back some of warmth that Rose's body had lost. Then leaning over her even more clasped the seat belt, buckling her in. She was so deathly pale, ashen white, pasty in nature and still, that one look at her I honestly didn't think she was going to make it, I had to try. One would think that Rose was merely sleeping or just simply resting, but I knew better that my mind raced forward. Eagerly shutting the door and quickly springing into the drivers seat._

_ I didn't hesitate to stop for even a moment as my hand fished the keys out of my front pockets and sliding them into place. The car roared with life as my foot stepped on the gas pedal and my hand shifted the gearstick into reverse jerking us backwards into the street squealing the tires, then jerking the gearstick into drive. Dammit this isn't how it it's suppose to work. I thought numbly as I choked the life out of the steering wheel, this sure as hell wasn't even professional it was personal. In the past case files were sent to me and I eliminated the threat, pure and simple... but this? I groaned out, this was something entirely different. _

_Slamming my foot even harder on the accelerator I didn't care if we gotten pulled over as the car raced across town. Rose's reflection dimly lit up just a little at a time up on the glassy windshield from the streetlamps that we were driving by. Reaching over and skimming my fingertips and letting them graze the soft contour of her cheek my breath caught, despite the coldness of her skin there was a statically charge that crept into my hand. That I jerked my hand back swearing softly, and blinked rapidly forcing my eyes back towards the road._

_My thoughts were interrupted and I about jumped out of my seat from the shrilling cellphone of Skillet Hero when it began wailing in the car. Reaching over and feeling along the sides of my duster for the pockets, Rose didn't even stir when my hand once again brushed her arm before slipping into the pocket. Taking a deep breath and curling my hand over the small phone I pulled it out and flipped it open._

"_Talk to me."_

"_Nice greeting...who up and killed your dog Belikov...Can it Ashford I'm not in the mood." I grumbled out. "So what do you got for me?" I asked knowing that Eddie must have briefed him in on our meeting from the diner. Mason Ashford and I had worked together on several cases, he was one of my inside guys who could get the scoop to anything that was deemed classified that just wasn't readily available without being suspected or notice, living up to his nickname Iceman. He was cold and ruthless and could slip into any situation taking on any identity to blend into his surrounds, killing any target by any means and gather the intel that he was sent for, and get out without any witnesses. People at court feared him and knew never to cross his path, where I on the other hand had great respect for him and saw him as a loyal friend. _

"_Oooo you're so touchy must have something to do with a lady friend who is the lucky girl?" _

"_I would hardly call Galina my lady friend much less lucky...Come off it man." Mason said cutting me off. " When you gonna stake that bitch she's been a thorn in our side for too long, always popping up when she's least wanted. There's still a contract out on her, and I'm pretty damn sure the queen wouldn't like you keeping company with a Strigoi."_

_Gritting my teeth I smacked my fist into the steering wheel._ "_Right now I couldn't give two shits what the queen likes, I don't particularly like being lied too._

"_Ahhh your talking about the Hathaway case, speaking of that hold on for a minute." Mason said stonily in the background I could hear him shuffling some papers around as his hand clumsily covered the receiver. "Okay here it is...you were wanting information on her old man...well it seems from our Alchemists friends that he's been seen in China. He had some major business with the Chinese government in the arms trade... he's smuggling." Mason snickered out. "But with the way this reads he's smuggling more than heavy machinery...if I'm reading this right it looks like the old man is smuggling people and not just any one either. No these are some of our higher profile cases, you know what that means?"_

"_Yeah." I snorted "We have a leak that needs plugging and the timing couldn't be more perfect." Making a sharp right on the side street I glared at the people that were crossing and slammed on the breaks._

"_That's not all, seems like the old man disappeared during important business meeting. Even his own people don't know where he is._

"_Any theories? I asked as my stomach started knotting up again, when the couple that had been blocking the road moved safe enough away from the car my foot hit the accelerator again._

_Taking a deep breath and letting it out Mason cleared his throat. "Yeah one...but your not going to like it... either someone from court got to him or the Strigoi's have, I highly doubt the old man went back under ground again. Now about our other problem...Don't worry about Galina, I'll take care of her." I snapped. "As for the old man put the word out if anyone just happens to get lucky enough and finds him... put him on ice, bring him in. As for the rest of our case files put them on hold for the time being._

"_Dimitri this is serious you've never shut down our operations before... what's this all about? _

" _It's about the queen breaking our code dammit, she lied to us and until we have all of the facts and know what the hell we're up against, I'm scrubbing our case files._

"_Alright anything else?" Mason asked _

"_Yeah call in the calvary it's time we meet." Snapping the phone shut and d_imming the lights as I pulled into my family home I tore out of my driver side door and quickly opened the passenger door. Rose she looked so peaceful, I thought as I swung her arms around my neck and lifted her legs into my arms, carrying her as though I was carrying a child. She hardly weighed anything as I glanced down at her, the puffiness of her swollen eyes the busted up lip and bloody banged up nose told me right away that Galina had really worked her over.

"Мама, открой дверь. Это я, Димка." (Momma open the door it's me Dimka.) I hastily rambled off while using my foot to kick at the door trying to get someone to answer from inside. When the door slowly creaks opened with my mother and my grandmother standing on the other side , they both looked at me and then Rose going into action.

"Димка, что случилось?" (Dimka what has happened?) she asked glancing down at Rose. "Viktoria." Our mother called out earnestly within seconds I could hear the pitter-patter of feet running down the stairs and mom looking over the banister of the railing.

Беги доченька, найди Оксану и скажи ей, что произошло и что Беликовым нужна ее пмощь. Давай, дорогая, давай. (Run child and get Oksana and tell her what has happened and that the Belikov's has need of her. Go child go.") Mom said frantically to Viktoria, turning towards mom with Rose's limp body cradled in my arms her face paled even more. I did not need to know just how disappointed she was in me, it was written all over her face and plain for the world to see.

"Положи ее там, в гостиной (зале)." (Place her there in the drawing room." Grandmother directed with her hand on my back as she peered down at Rose. While mom rushed off getting a bucket of water and a first aid kit from the kitchen.

"Дай, догадаюсь, это твоя работа? (Let me guess this is your doing?" Grandmother wisely asked as I placed Rose on the on the soften brownish, tan plush couch and placing a pillow under her head.

"Да" (Yes.) I replied sharply back annoyed that I was going to be badgered. Plus knowing that Grandmother Yeva was going to drive me nuts, over the whole I told you so speech that was coming sooner or later.  
>"Сейчас не время, сейчас просто позаботься о ней." (But now is not the time, right now just worry about helping her.) I admitted. "Я облажался и сделал ошибку. У меня не было всей информации, а сейчас...(I screwed up and made a mistake, I didn't have all the facts and now….)<p>

"Димка" (Dimka) "Grandmother said soothingly that I looked up seeing love in her eyes.  
>"Димка, с ней все будет хорошо... эта девушка, она сильная, у нее добрая душа и сильный дух. Будь спокоен, с ней все будет в порядке. Пару дней в бинтах и с парой синяков, но она поправиться." (She going to be fine…..this girl she's strong with a good strong spirit, rest easy grandson she'll be alright. Banged up and sore for a few days but she'll be alright.) Grandmother replied, tapping my arm.<p>

"_What has that boy of yours gone and done now?" I heard Oksana demanding when the front doors barged opened. _

"_Honey you promised...I know I did Mark but that boy, always expecting us to clean up one of his messes, messes that he creates." She said waving her hands frustratingly into the air when she entered the room._

"_It's always a pleasure seeing you as well." I snorted not in the mood for one of her tantrums._

_Don't e..v...en ..get me started." She shouted at me waving her finger at my chest as brushed past me going over towards the couch. "This is the last god damn time Dimitri!Do you hear me it's the last damn time. I've got...ohh my god Mark...She's...she's just a baby." Oksana said pulling up a chair and sitting down beside Rose. Placing her hand on her forehead and her other on Rose's stomach I watched in awe, leaning my back against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest while Oksana work her magic. Rose's face flushed crimson red as the glowing heat from Oksana's hand glided over her skin seemed to be healing her from the inside out. Moaning in pain Rose's head turned slightly to the side and her eyes flickered open starring distantly off into space briefly then snapping back shut when Oksana finished. Sagging weakly into the chair Oksana raised her damning eyes back at me while my mother handed her some herbal tea and black bread._

"_So is this what your into now killing babies and teenage girls?"_

"_I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."_

"_Can't you see Dimitri seems just as upset about this you are." Mark intervened exasperatedly as he rubbed her shoulders. _

_"I don't know what to think about him anymore...he's different Mark,..he's changed. A killer." Oksana said glaring back at me.  
><em>

"_Dimka honey why don't you take the poor girl into one of the guest room and let her get some sleep and while you're at get some yourself you look positively beat." Mom said as she took the empty plate from Oksana. Looking gratefully back at her I nodded my head and pushed off of the door frame while Oksana scooted her chair back giving me room to pick Rose up. Hoisting her up into my arms Rose snuggled even closer to me sighing in her sleep, burying her face into the crock of my neck. When her breathing steadied out somewhat I nodded to Mark, he patted me on the back as I brushed past him._

"_You know that she doesn't mean anything by it... she...well she hates what this is doing to you is all." Mark said trying to give me a reassuring smile._

"_I know." I replied thoughtfully. "You folks have a good morning." I replied as I walked down the long hallway that was leading up towards the winding staircase. Just as I was climbing the last stretch of stairs, the sun was slowly peaking breaking the cover of night and casting it early morning rays on the white painted walls. Yawning as I held Rose even tighter towards my chest as I passed my sister's, room then my mothers stopping at the one directly across from mine. When my hand cupped the doorknob, the door silently swung open revealing the soft powder teal and burgundy room. The old fashioned Russian dresser was pressed against the wall along with the curio cabinets. A small reading chair lined the far corner wall facing the window, bolted in the center of the wall was a modest size plasma screen television and off to the right of me was a full master bathroom. It had it's own separate shower and full size garden tub with power jets. The room hadn't been decorated with anyone in mind but carried the same luxury as any of the other rooms did. As I walked closer towards the bed and pulled the plush thick burgundy comforter down Rose moved slightly in her sleep, draping one arm around my neck. As I placed her down on the bed she tried to hold onto me, she somehow seemed disappointed and mummer something incoherent in her sleep. _

_Letting out another tired yawn I closed her bedroom door and turned towards my room, it wasn't long that I had peeled out of my clothes and pulled the bedspread back and nestled down into the comfy satiny sheets. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes dropped instantly and the black fog of sleep crept in._

_The loud penetrating ear splintering scream jerked me upright and awake as I scrambled hastily out of my bed. Then it came again coming from the direction of Rose's room, hurriedly I grabbed my stake and rushed in just to see her curled up on her side sobbing clutching the pillow tightly in her hand. I wasn't sure if she was awake as I approached the bed cautiously, looking for any signs of any hidden danger._

"_Rose...Rose." I said gently as I lightly place my hand on her upper arm. "It was just a bad...no it wasn't." She said cutting me off. "You...you didn't see them...those eyes." she said rolling towards me. "Those eyes they...they weren't right...they were red and ohh my god I swear I'm not making this up, but they were red blood red._

"_Strigoi's …their called Strigoi's Rose." I repeated as I sat down on the side of the bed exhaling._

"_What." She said sitting up and backing away from me as though I was one myself. "That's impossible monsters like that just don't __exists."_ _She said sounding more hysterical by the second._

"_Strigoi's is just another form of vampires, surly you gotta know that your friend Lissa's is a Moroi vampire herself...yeah but that's different...that thing wasn't a Moroi._

"_You're right." I agreed. "It was Strigoi and trust me they are the worst of the worst in the vampire world."_

"_So it was real, all of it. Them breaking into my home and them trying to...burying her head into her hands. Rose shook her head violently in disbelief as though she could ward off the evil that she had faced and started crying all over again. Biting the inside walls of my cheek, until I tasted blood I let out a long sigh and reached for her, offering whatever comfort that I could and at the same time feeling like shit on the inside. _

"_Shhh you're safe now... your safe now." I mummer into her hair as I rocked her gently back and forth. "I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you...you can't protect me nobody can...not against those things." She argued and pulled back, the doubt mirrored her glassy eyes hit my ego hard. Hell I had been fighting Strigoi's for years now and was even feared by them. Lifting my eyebrow shaking my head I gave a small humorless laugh. "Not only can I keep you safe from them but I can teach you how to defend yourself so what happened last night never happens again...Do you trust me?" I asked wanting that trust more then anything. After several long minutes I lifted her chin making Rose look back at me again. Hesitantly Rose shook her head making a half smile crease my face, and letting me relax some._

"_Good when your healed enough then you'll training will start." Turning back towards the door I started heading back towards my room again._

"_Dimitri?" The soft gentleness of her voice had me stopping in mid step and turning back around to look at her once more. _

"_Yeah.. I asked nervously._

"_I don't know why your doing all of this." She said raising her hand gesturing towards the room. "But umm thank you." Rose said in small voice that tore at my heart._

"_Your welcome." I replied closing the door behind me, when I went to my room I grabbed my pants that were lying on the floor and quickly pulled them back on. Going into the closet I pulled the black long sleeve button up shirt from the hanger and flung it around my shoulders. Grabbing the crossbow and the silver spirit fused spiked arrows that were on the top shelf, I tossed them on the bed along with the other spare stake. Picking up my duster and putting it on. I tuck the extra stake into my dark black boot, then reached over grasping the crossbow, arrows and my treasured stake I stomped out of the room and out of the house. Climbing into the front seat of the car and looking out of the dash towards Rose's room my foot hit the accelerator, leaving a black smoke trail behind me when I peeled away from the house. _


	8. Hurt

_If you wanted information then there was really only one place that you would want to go. The Lucky Duse. Every piece of slime walked through those doors, and the place had their hands into everything from smuggling Dhampir's, feeders, drugs and weapons. Even hard to find item's could be found on the black market, the very rare and sought after Moroi's, one of prized value could be purchased here. But that required money and allot of it, nothing was cheap and everything had a price. The same was said about information, however today I wasn't paying with blood or even for that matter in cold hard cash, nahh man I was paying with pain and I could sure bring a hell of allot of that. The owner's contract had come up many years ago, however there was always a need for his resourcefulness. One that I could never pass up. To say the place was rough hahh that was an understatement of the year, on a normal night a human, or Dhampir frequent the in house medic, which was always on standby talking about being prepared. _

_Rumor had it even Abe Mazur was tied to the shady dealings of this place. He was part owner of the business, even though he seldom gotten his hands dirty, earning his reputation and Russian nick name Zmey, the snake. I bet his own daughter didn't know just how slippery her father was, but then again those were only rumors. _

_Just as I pulled up the place was already hopping for being nine o'clock at night, from the loud blaring stereo blaring from inside the joint. You wouldn't know the place existed just from driving by it, as it was hidden on a darken alley, only the growing zombie like crowd in the parking lot revealed a club. The sign that had once flashed in the window appeared to be broken as it a gave an occasional flicker of blue neon light. The faded rusted brown paint was cracked and peeling from years of neglect, tossed bottles of beer and missing persons articles littered the street and around the building. _

_A rough looking group of Strigoi's were hovering over some motorcycles that were parked out front, clad in their bikers suits of leather, chaps and vests. God they were a greasy looking bunch that looked like they hadn't hit the showers in years much less knew what a toothbrush was. With one long lasting stroke of my stake before sheathing it at my hip and pocketing the arrows into my duster. My hand reached for the crossbows, on trips like this one it was safer carrying a spare. Making sure they were both loaded I made my way over towards the club. The bouncer was standing guard, some dried up has been guardian I thought and chuckled from the site. For those who could read his black tee shirt with white lettering said security, again I chuckled suddenly feeling all sorts of safe... yeah right._

"_ Hey man...you can't bring those in here." He stated flatly laying a hand on my chest stopping me._

"_Whose going to try and stop me...you?" I replied pushing the crossbow hard into his chest,and wiping that confident smug look off of his face. Before he could react the back forearm of my elbow raised clipping him sharply into the head knocking him back a few steps, with quick aim and precision the crossbow was aim at his chest._

"_You wanna try again?"_

_Shaking his head no, he backed up. "No man you go ahead on in. This job don't pay that damn good. Besides." He gruff out. "I'm sure someone in there will take them."_

"_Let em try. I need the exercise." I snorted brushing past him and into the foggy smoke filled room. The place reeked of stale booze, mingled with days old blood, leave it to a Strigoi to stink up the place. Hanging off of the far corner ceiling towards the back was a cage, a single cell with four humans inside...repulsing. I watched the human feeders dancing in their skimpy skin tight outfits. While my eyes flickered toward the burly Strigoi in the back, he was playing a game of pool with three others. A plume cloud of grayish white smoke drifted over his face as his red glittering eyes looked up from the pool table and looked at me. Nudging a friend of his on the arm, who was sitting at a small table was talking to someone else, lifted his head and also looked back at me. Flicking my eyes over towards the bar all the stools were filled up with a variety of Dhampir's and a few humans. Some of the men, had bar bunnies sitting on their laps or draped around their arms like a fine coat as they sipped their blood or beer, which I wasn't sure of nor did I care as I walked up towards the bar._

_Slapping my hand on the counter the bartender gave me once over then slowly strolled his hand over the counter as he walked over towards me, not taking his eyes off of the crossbows._

"_What can I get you."_

"_Boris...you can get me Boris." I replied leaning over and taking the drink that was next to me, in one gulp the shot hit the back of my throat, and burned a trail of fire as it hit my stomach. Sliding the glass back towards the bartender the man sitting next to me started rising._

_Slinging the crossbows over my shoulder, his fist slammed hard into my jaw, pain now that was something I could get into and allot of it, as I smirked back at him. When my forearm blocked the next punch and my own fist collided into his chin, a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his head dropped him. Stupid human hit like a bitch, there was never any strengths behind their punches. Pain exploded in my back and down my legs when a bar stool chair ricocheted off of it, nearly dropping me. Turning around abruptly and using the bar counter for support my own fist found home in a Strigoi's gut and my knee slammed up into his face which barely phased him. I didn't give in to a moments hesitation as I blocked the next punch that was thrown, when I blocked and dodge the series of combination punches, shoving the one ass hole to the side, my hand shucked off the crossbows while the other dropped meaningful into my hand and pulled the trigger. He howled in pain as the arrow lodge itself into his chest and another was fire into his heart._

_One at a times the bodies of dead Strigoi's began littering the floor when my arrows ran out, the bows themselves landed on the counter and my stake was drawn. The excitement and adrenaline was flowing through my veins, as I blocked the fierce looking set of claws that were marking my face for their intended target. Smiling into her upturned face, into he red glitter eyes and jerking her hand hard towards me, my stake pierced into her sternum bypassing the ribs into her heart. The Strigoi let out a death rattling scream when thick ooey, gooey black tainted blood drizzled across my knuckles, as her body slid down to the floor, leaving me way beyond satisfied. It had seemed ages since I had last used my stake, and my eager hand wanted that sensation all over again._

"_Belikov...I thought that was you?" He said from behind that I flinched and turned just as sharply ready to bury my stake into the newcomer. "What's the meaning of busting up my place like this...good customers are always hard to find." The thick Russian accent poured off of him, that it almost sound as though he was speaking in both Russian and English. _

"_Boris" I snorted he was the same Strigoi that I saw sitting in the the back, while his friend was shooting pool._

"_Follow me." He said as a few more Strigoi couldn't make up their minds if they still wanted to play, hell I did I was just getting started. "Crank that music back up...if your not buying then your not staying." Boris growled to the others that pushed their way forward. Flickering their beady eyes from me towards him they nodded their heads and went back to their seats and I sheath my stake, when the DJ spun off a Chris Brown look at me now CD. Pushing through the maze of people he guide me to his back office. Black and white zebra striped furniture adorned the small room with a matching throw rug on the floor in front of the fireplace. He usually spent most of time here going over the books, and over seeing the whole smuggling operation, when he wasn't entertaining._

"_Word on the street is you're not doing so well Boris...I can't help but wonder why that maybe"_

"_These are hard times for everybody."He replied grabbing two glasses from the shelf pouring blood into one then turning towards me. "Vodka...and not that water down stuff that you serve out there." Nodding his head and looking at the many fifths bottles he poured it into the glass and handed it to me before sitting down himself._

"_What's all this about? You and I go way back old friend."_

_Taking a long healthy swig and nearly choking over the word I placed my glass down ready to get down to the business at hand. "Where's your partner and don't bother with the I don't know speech."_

"_Where's Rose? Rumor has it you had Galina and her thugs go after her to bring her closer to you." He snorted and settled comfortable back into his seat. "Ahhh say it isn't so, her old man would be pissed if he knew._

"_Cut the crap Boris where's the old man?" I asked downing the last of my drink then setting the empty glass back on the table beside me._

"_That my friend I don't know... at least not anymore...what do you mean you don't know?" I asked with growing tension._

"_What it means is... he pissed off some powerful Strigoi's in China that are very much interested in collecting the bounty on his head, and supposedly taking him back to the states, that is if they don't awaken him first."_

"_Great...that's just great if he's awaken then he will diffidently come after Rose thinking he's invincible and the only means of protecting her._

"_What's your angle in all this Dimitri...I mean I know you're in it for the money but why the sudden interest?"_

_Slapping my hands down on my legs, Boris watched me closely as I got up rubbing my head in frustration and let out a troubling sigh as I paced around the room as though the exercise would help._

"_Politics...all of it, the queen played my ass for a sap...she been using me for years to eliminated her competition._

"_You mean against those who should rightly be on the throne, not in line Dimitri...but actively on the throne. If memory serves me correctly that would be the Dragomir's, then the Ivashkov's but neither family has been heard from in years._

_."And Rose's dad... I asked, why is the queen so hell bent in him." Getting up from where he was sitting he walked over towards me slapping my back hard with the open palm of his hand. " Technically she can't sit on the throne unless she's married and he was the one that who got away._

"_Now if you don't mind I do have other guests to attend to." He replied as he held the door open for me. Casually I walked back towards the bar as though nothing had happened collecting my crossbows, glancing around the place it didn't look as though it had suffered much damage. There was still a little unfinished business that needed to be attended to before I headed home. Thoughtfully I smiled as I stroked my stake with the open palm of my hand affectionately as I pictured her pleading back at me not to take her life. Would they be gentle cries or harsh screams of terror that vibrated off her chest as I walked out the door heading towards my car whistling._

_The drive seemed to take forever as my mind kept running over Galina or that damn lap dog of hers answering the door, would Galina be having guests of her own? Would she be entertaining as Boris had? So many possibilities raced through my mind as I killed off the lights when I pulled into her driveway. I didn't have to worry about no one being home as the curtain flickered open and a pair of red glittering eyes looked back at me. Briskly walking to the front door I didn't bother knocking as my foot met the wood frame in power kick. The hinges gave way as the wood splintered and the door crashed open on the other side, when I barged in._

_Immediately Nathan knew that this was no social call as he charged me, using the couch for momentum he leaped up into the air growling and hissing. He landed hard on my chest taking me down to the ground, pain exploded into my jaw as he got the first punch in._

"_We should have done away with you along time ago...you've been nothing but trouble for us since the moment you entered her life." Nathan barked out as he bit out towards my throat. Raking the stake hard across his face, his skin bubbled up into small clustering blisters and slowly melted off of his cheek and jaw, exposing the skeletal bones beneath. My other hand drew back in a tightly knotted fist and punched him on the other side, his eyes flashed and glowered at me._

"_You talk to much." I spat back and punched him again. Only this time our bodies rolled and by the time that we stopped, my stake was so far buried into his chest, that I reached into my boot pulling out the spare when I shrugged his body off of me. _

"_Now...now... Dimitri...try and be reasonable...I can explain." Galina rambled out hurriedly and backing away. She was a total vision in her little black dress, painted red lips, and her midnight jet black hair pulled up towards the base of her head flowing in soft scallops ringlets._

"_You left her for dead...I specifically told you...to scare her, not try and kill her." I growled out. Slowly so slowly I followed her as she walked backwards into the hallway that was leading towards her bedroom._

"_So I got a little carried away." She admitted shyly, grasping my stake even tighter until my hand started going numb, Galina back herself into a wall looking nervously behind her, then back at me._

"_Your going to trash years of friendship...over one little slip up...because I carried things a little to far...with that...with that girl?" Shaking my head and relaxing my grip on the stake I leaned into her, Galina was one of the most incredible women that I had every known. A small knowing smile spread over her parted lips as she moved her mouth towards me, and lightly brushed them across mine._

"_Your contracts up darling... it's nothing personal." The look of shock and disbelief outlined her face as I slammed the stake into her chest, it happened so fast and cleverly she never noticed my hand sliding between us. Galina gasped as though she was trying to suck in air as her mouth opened and closed, the way that a fish does. Her red glittering eyes faded and a warm smokey quarts filled into her irises when her body fell to the floor. Stepping over her fallen body and walking into the living room, I pulled the sword from the trophy case and went back towards her. For a contract to be actively filled proof had to be given, while I didn't relish this part of the job it was a necessary evil, decapitation was never a pretty job but in the line of work that I was in, well somebody had to do it and that somebody was me._

_ With Galina tightly bagged and the curtains set on fire, I watched the ragging inferno from the car, as the flames poured out of the open windows. It was a beautiful site as the whole house became engulfed in several colors of oranges, reds and yellows. Peeling out of her driveway, there was since of relief, my old mentor and friend had finally been set free and was able to move on to a better place. I could even notify her family before news of her death had hit the papers, which undoubtedly would be later on in the week. When the post office came in site I rushed in, with Galina in tow._

"_Hey Dimitri looks like you have a fresh one. Another rush job?" Wade asked frowning back, he hated this part of the processing as much as I did. Wade was a scrawny Moroi kid, roughly about eighteen. He's been friends of my family for years, as we grew up together in school, his brother Jeese however was another story a real pain in the ass. Often a trouble maker, that had away of interfering with my job. Call it my wanna be competition._

"_Yeah...post mark this one to the queen...attention __Ambrose, I'm sure he'll __appreciate__ the gesture._

"_Sure thing. Also this came in for you. Just got it in this morning, but there's no address anywhere on the box, so I couldn't tell you who sent it or where it was shipped from, which is really weird." Taking the odd looking package and waving goodbye Wade took the bag and started boxing it up when I walked out. Bye the time that I got home I was anxious to look in on Rose. I just needed to know that she was alright, when mom poked her head out from the kitchen into the hallway._

_"Come on in and eat Dimka, diner is on the table._

_**Hey guys the last part of the page felt more of a filler, in which case I am sorry and hope that it wasn't too painfully boring, as **_

_**I had thought of cutting it from the story. Also I wish to thank annodomini5070 for all of her help in the Russian translation in**_

_** the last chapter. Thank you so much for bringing the Russian language to life for all of us, we greatly, I greatly appreciate it. So **_

_**thank you! Also I want to take this time to thank all my fans and readers for your support and your endearing comments they**_

_** are so wonderful and delightful that words alone can't express my gratitude. So this chapter is dedicated to you! **_

_** tracymarie, loventherussian17, JoJo110465, olivia williams, deliciouse, giselabelikov1, 13, rakel123, Caza101,**_

_** Twilighternproud, xxsezaxx, roseskyangel, belikov, Magmamagda,**_

_** And the countless others that I know that I'm leaving out. From my family to your Happy Thanks Giving Everyone! **_

_**Best of wishes from your vamp friend Elfina **  
><em>


	9. Fun And Games

_«Через минуту мама я хочу посмотреть к Джейн.» ( In a minute momma I want to look in on Rose) I replied wanting to avoid her penetrating eyes that I hurriedly ducked into my study. Mom would take just one look at me covered in blood, whether it had belonged to a Strigoi or not and there would be hell to pay, after the way I had brought Rose in. It had been bad when Oksana had laid into me, shit she had nothing on my mother let alone Karolina or Vik._

_ Locking the door behind me and lazily walking into the bathroom an emergency set of clothes for times like this one was already laid out as I pulled off the soiled stained reminders of the Strigoi's that I had killed. Grandmother Yeva would be relieved knowing that I had done away with Galina as she never understood my attraction for her. She could never see past the beauty that I had always found in Galina. A beauty she was, captured into a permanent art of perfection, even after she had been changed. If you could see past the whole glittering ruby red eyes and the long toothy fangs that she sported, something that I had never really minded. Besides Galina had a dominating air about her that I always loved and admired. _

_When I stepped into the hot spraying water that was now steaming up the bathroom, fogging up the mirrors, my thoughts were scattered as my mind retraced all the events that passed. If Abe were to be found and forced to marry Queen Tatiana, then by marriage alone that would make Rose public enemy number one. She would be Abe's direct decedent to the crown, just based off of the fact that she was his legitimate daughter. Even if Rose didn't know it, with the queen's desire to marry her father, Rosemarie Mazur aka Hathaway was a princess an heir to the crown based on her father's betrothal. However with her being a full fledged Dhampir, I highly doubted the Moroi people would tolerate someone of low station, one of lower class considered beneath them to sit on the throne for long. Public outcry as well as assignation attempts would be made against Rose's life, demanding her immediate removal, any and all remaining government that remotely supported her reign would be executed. _

_God what a fucking mess I thought bitterly as the hot soapy water washed away the incriminating evidence of blood down the drain. If that wasn't enough to burn my chaps off then who the hell was our leak. Who the hell were we all overlooking. Closing my eyes I breath deeply letting the humid hot water fumes cleanse what couldn't be cleansed. I loved the hunt the thrill of the chase, the claiming of lives, regardless of who they were. Knowing that I was the one obstacle my prey couldn't hide from, much less bargain with. God I royal screwed this assignment up as I snapped off the faucets, I never screwed up at least never like this. There was always an order of doing business, a cut and dry method of doing things, which wasn't the case here. There wasn't any boundaries, any rules or limits for right and wrong. The queen and everyone else who were involved were making this shit up as they went, a costly mistake that I couldn't afford. A strong message had to be sent showing those that came into direct contact with me, knew that I was neither soft or forgiving. A message that promised retribution against those who double crossed me._

_ My temper and patience demanded revenge and revenge could only be satisfied in the spilling of blood, sadly Galina was that message. As I toweled off the remaining water droplets, that fell slowly from my skin, it was then and only then, in that quicken space of a heartbeat that I knew there would be more messages like Galina. Blood would soon flow and my hand itched and burned with the rush from it. Pulling the long sleeve burgundy shirt over my head and folding up the wrist cufflinks almost up towards my elbows. A game plan was formulating on how to enact my revenge. Rose was the key, hell she had always been the key. Hurriedly I pulled on a pair of button up fly Levi's, then lightly splashed on the imported cologne on my face. _

_When I found Rose she was sitting at the reading area of her bedroom. Her knee's were pulled up under her on the chair, while her chin were resting on them, she looked so lost as though her mind were on a million things. More then likely Rose was thinking of her father as she stared out the bay window, coming to grips with everything that had already happen to her. Her hands were neatly folded over her legs acting almost like a shield as though nothing could touch her._

_Shoving my hands into my pockets, I walked over towards her letting my eyes drift among all of the different pictures, that were hanging on the walls but yet not really seeing them as I approached her._

"_I remember once as a little girl I was maybe about five or six years old and being hidden under the floorboards of Mikhail's and Sonya's car, as they drove through a checkpoint. At the time I wasn't really aware of what was going on, my father said it was a game of hide and seek. A little adventure he called it. I've been running my whole life." Rose sighed out wearily then breaking contact from the window to look at me. _

"_Then it sounds to me like your tired of running." I explained as I took the opposite seat from her._

_Shrugging her shoulders she looked back out the window defiantly for a few seconds, then shaking her head in agreement slightly, letting the soft chestnut brown strands lightly bounce against her chest. The long baggy tee shirt covered allot of the bruise that I knew Rose were sporting under the shirt, and down her legs. However bruises in the form of hand prints marked her naturally tan skin on her upper and lower arms. Even with all of Oksana's healing the yellowish, dark black purple bruises covered her face _

"_I am tired...I'm so tired of always looking over my shoulder wondering who gunning for me next, of always picking up and packing my life away just to disappear again. Wondering how long will it be before someone else finds me, or the next time that I'll be recognized." If she only knew the quiet voice in my head laughed out loud, as she continued on. Shifting a little uncomfortable in my seat, my gaze also flickered out towards the windows. "It seems to me like you have two choices...that's easy for you to say...your not the one whose been running." Rose said cutting me off her voice taking on a more flippant edge to it. _

"_So stop running." I replied holding my hand out towards her, shushing whatever was going to come out of her little pretty mouth next. "Just hear me out on this, you're right. I don't know what it's like, but if you're tired of looking over you're shoulder and running as you put it, then stop. It's that simple. Make the bastards come to you for a change...only." I replied shaking my finger at her. "Be ready." Several emotions danced across her face as my words sunk in. Then one emotion appeared on her face that I could identify all to well. It was the same one that I shared after my father had beaten my mother, determination mixed with revenge. _

"_How soon do we start. She asked letting her legs slide back down the chair and standing up. As my eyes looked her over I swallowed hard as my mouth suddenly went dry, even battered and beaten she looked good to damn good, that I almost retracted my offer. Almost._

"_Now." I replied walking back towards the door. "We start now if your up to it, but mom would kill me if we didn't eat first. Supper is on the table." I didn't wait for Rose to respond as I got the hell out of there. Where did those feelings come from? I mean Rose was beautiful and all, but damn she was way to young and I was way to old to be feeling any kind of attraction, not to mention I hadn't known the girl that long. Shaking my head I walked into the kitchen taking my place next to Karolina and Paul. Mom sat at the head of the table and Viktoria on the other side leaving an open space for Rose beside her. Grandmother sat at the foot of the table and smiled softly in Roses direction nodding her head in approval as she came in. _

_On the center of the table was __Russian Beef Stroganov with Estouffade. The dish of sautéed pieces of beef served in a sauce with sour cream, had my mouth watering as I reached for the bowl of rice dishing up generous portions onto my plate, when Rose sat down beside Viktoria._

"_This is Russian Beef Stroganov what most American's call Stroganoff." I replied tapping at my plate for her to see. "Foods like this will help you rebuild your strength and help you heal faster." Mom explained and past over the meat dish towards her. Taking a hearty bite of the stewed meat and the gravy drenched rice Rose followed suit and dished herself up. I swear the girl ate like a bird, as she hardly put anything on her plate. Smiling again because that was all about to change I took another bite, I could shape and mold Rose to my will, she would be my very own creation and weapon to use against the queen, I thought with a half smile. "Plus a hearty appetite will help you build your endurance up and turn those chicken arms of your into sustaining muscle...Dimitri that's no way to talk to a lady." Mom scolded me. _

"_Well it's true." Vik said coming to my defense. Just look at her she looks more Moroi then Dhampir." Rolling her eyes Rose glared down at her plate pushing the rice around with her fork in agitation, know doubt this wasn't the first time she had a similar conversation with someone. "Enough of all of your teasing." Grandmother said rather sternly her lips pulling up together in a tight frown. "Don't mind them Rose...I swear sometimes they forget where exactly they came from." She replied cocking her eyebrow at me in a warning. _

_"In the following days to come, my grandson will teach you everything that you must learn...isn't that right Dimka?" Nearly choking and swallowing the large mouthful of meat down, I quickly wiped my mouth with the paper napkin and nodded my head in response. This was unexpected new development, grandmother was now suddenly all team Rose. As I finished the last of my meal and watched everyone around me I couldn't help but notice she wasn't the only one who had taken a liking to Rose, sighing out heavily as the contract itself had been temporarily put on hold an uneasiness filled me as I watched Paul crawl up into her lap and resume eating again. With utter disgust for bringing her into my home and letting my family get personally involved. I wrenched my eyes away from the unfolding scene and took my plate over towards the sink and stalked off to the only place that I could think of.  
><em>

_When dinner was over Rose stood up to help collect the dishes for my mom when Paul stopped her. "Uncle Dimka told me to bring you to him when you finished eating...what took you so long?" He asked looking pointedly up at her and lead her outside. A few blocks away hand in hand with Paul. Rose was about to answer him back when she caught sight of me in the karate dojo doing combination roundhouse kick punches.  
><em>

"_Everyday before sun up you will report here for training and exercise." I replied with a hard right back hand jab to the side of the bag imagining ribs cracking as my fist struck the vinyl...I'm going to be one of your teachers." Paul giggled and jerked down on her hand again. Dropping out of attack formation and pulling off the gloves. I walked towards Paul and Rose, tossing the gloves on one of the nearby chairs that I passed.  
><em>

"_I expect you to run at least an average of twelve miles everyday, Paul will show you where and if you follow me over here." I replied opening the door to a separate room for her to enter into. "Is the weight room. Until we know what you can do... I'll work with you in here...yes but when do I learn how to fight...to do what it was that your were doing in there?" She asked pointing back at the gym bag, refusing to budge any further. Once again Rose was having the same look of determination that was there earlier and made me give her a half smile of pride._

_ "Just as soon as you can tackle those weight machines over there." I replied pointing to the general direction of the free style weights, then looking back at her expectantly. "Also when you can run more then one lap without collapsing and that's just for starters." _

"_Fine." Rose grumbled out, for the next several hours I showed her the number of repetitions of bench presses, curls, squats that I wanted her to do. However the most effective of them all were the leg presses, where you laid down on the machine and you used your feet and legs to push the weights up. She worked effortlessly without complaint as though she had a single goal in mind, everyday she reported in and took the training just as seriously as I did. Not once to my utter amazement had she complained about her muscles being stiff and sore even though on some of our longer days Rose limped or held her side. I knew for a fact that she hurt like hell, but Rose played it off well. She always kept pushing herself harder further then I had imagined her capable of being. Rose was an eager student, a sponge ready and willing to soak up any and all knowledge of fighting and combat techniques. During her free time she would begin the basics in sparring and grappling with Vik who was more then happy to show Rose some moves or Karolina would volunteer in her place. Training Rose and become a full family affair, even Paul had gotten after her as though he was a commando drill Sargent. Mom would keep making those tasty dishes like beef khartcho with fresh tomatoes or cabbage rolls with mushroom sauce, letting Rose sample real Russian food in the way that it was meant to be made. While grandmother would issue out rare high words of praise._

"_So when are you going to show me more then what your brother and sister's have...huh?" Rose asked as she had Viktoria pinned down on the mats for the zillionth time. Damn she was getting good and a little cocky as well. I liked this new and improved attitude in her, laying my book down on the coffee table in front of me and standing to my full height, and removing my duster. Then throwing it down on the floor, I smiled whole heartily at the silent but yet fully issued challenge. _

"_How about now...little Rose. Do you think your good enough to finally face your teacher? Hmmm." I asked knowing full well that I was taunting her, getting inside her head, just to see what made her tick. Kicking my shoes off, just to join her on the mats, I was in the very same predator mode that she was in and the discovery of it was better then any endorphin high one could get ._

"_Why don't you try me and find out. Then we'll both see whether or not I'm still so little." Rose flashed me a huge man eater smile and wiped the sweat off of her brow with the back of her wrist. Knelled over she eye me cautiously as her hands supported her bent over weight as she watched my approach, determining from what angle I was going to attack from. Unlike a few weeks ago I didn't have to hold back, that much I was sure of, that little stunt move that I used on her at her house. I was pretty sure I couldn't get away with anything like that now._

_That message was clearly written upon her face in stone as both of my hands came out looking for an opening as though I was swatting at air, as we circled around one another. Rose was buying her time as she didn't rush any movements towards me, watching my back to see if it would tilt towards the side for a kick or the slight flexing of my neck and shoulder muscles to see if I would swing. Yeah her training had progress to an amazing level in just a short amount of time I thought as I moved steadily readily towards her._

"_You've gotten really good." I replied reaching out more towards her hands, just for her to swat at mine in a defending block, but then letting go just as quickly so that I couldn't capture one of them._

"_I haven't done anything yet." She said jerking her head so fast that the few strands of hair that feel into her eyes, moved off more towards the side. Slowly at a snails pace we circled around even more when she decided to go for it. Her right leg lifted off the ground and just as fast as she moved to the right thinking she had faked me out her left swung around in the opposite direction and would have clipped me in the side if I hadn't blocked her. Both of her fist came raining down towards my face, first her right then twisting of her left shoulder, her left fist followed through with a combination punch._

"_I'm impressed." I said hastily as I blocked the next exchanging blows, then threw out my forearm blocking another blow to my face, feeling my lips curl into an amusing smile, then with just as eagerly fast speed as Rose. I spun around catching her around the waist, and plowing her straight into a wall facing us. Rose's__ head cracked hard against the wall, and for a split second I would have sworn that her vision had blurred causing her to lose some of that focus. Damn I couldn't have been more wrong when those once frail elbows of hers came creaming into the side of my left cheek, busting my lip open and drawing first blood._

"_Not yet your not... but you soon will be." She threw out over her shoulder sounding a little breathless from the hit that she had taken. "Anything goes... Right?" She asked as her hands moved delinquently across mine trying to pry my fingers apart. Chuckling knowing there weren't to many other choice she had. My fingers clamp down even harder on her, waiting for Rose to admit to defeat. _

_"Sure anything goes." I replied just in time to see the full outline of the back of her head being thrown backwards towards my face. That was only a distraction as Rose brought up her left leg up from behind her nailing me in my manhood. Quickly I stumbled back as I started choking for air into my lungs, just to hear Viktoria laughing at me, which I'm sure my face changed from three shades of red. Rebounding off of the wall without a single moments hesitation. Rose was flying at me so fast I barely had time to move out of the way, her fist missed my face by inches. _

_"I taught her that move." Vik said with pride as the world literally lost focus for a few minutes and so did my ability on how to breath._

"_Great... now my own sister is out to get me." I gasped out in between shallow breaths, with concern for me outlining her face. Rose step out of fighting stance and walked over towards me. Embarrassment flooded my cheek as I stiffly turned away from her. Damn never saw that moving coming." I swore out softly in Russian earning another giggle from Vik._

"_I'm..I'm sorry...did I do it right?" She asked from behind me_

"_Anymore right and they would be calling Oksana." I hissed out airily. _

_The rocking tunes of Skillet Hero echoed off of the gym walls as the little small cellphone vibrated with life. Slowly but surely I walked towards the phone hearing more giggles and laughs from the girls when I answered._

"_Talk to …...Dimitri get your family out now the queen knows...she knows that you've been hiding Rose and well their coming for you both. Do you remember where we played as kids...be there at seven o'clock...Mason...Mason." I shouted back into the receiver. Before I could hang the cell phone up, the windows to the dojo explodes. Glass reigned down everywhere, one quick glance into both Rose and Vik's direction was when I saw small flowing rivets of blood pouring out of Viktoria as she gasped for air. Blood shot upwards flying out of her mouth in a misting rain as she gurgled and choked on the pooling blood, trying to force air back into her lungs. Her eyes were open wides with panic and fear written in them, as I raced towards her side, sliding down on the floor beside her. Ting...ding...ping pelted all along the walls I as swiftly reached for Rose jerking her down beside us and trying to use my own body as a shield over Viktoria._

"_I knew I wouldn't stay safe for long." Rose said so softly that I barely heard her over the various gunshots that was going off throughout the dojo. As she looked down at Vik cradled in my arms she slowly reached out with nimble fingers and closed her eyes. _


	10. Stranger Then Fiction

_Don't touch her... just don't touch her." I snarled out so fast and quickly that Rose jumped away from me and dropped her hand back down towards her sides. Blood was splattered all over the front of her shirt, from where the bullet had went into Vik. She had a wounded grief stricken look on her face and mirroring in her almond brown eyes, as though I had hurt her somehow with my outburst. Both sanity and reason were blurring together as I fought my damnedest to remain calm knowing we only had seconds before we ended up like Viktoria and were dead. _

"_Snap out of it, you're sure as hell are not dead yet." I growled as I grabbed her hand hard, lacing my fingers through hers and pulled to keep Rose following me. "To the weight room." I shouted staying low to the ground and moving Rose in that direction. Ping...zing...ting...one of the pictures of a great Russian karate master exploded off of the wall as we darted towards the room. Vik couldn't be gone she just couldn't be my mind screamed out as I was trying to figure away out of this ungodly mess. Clutching Vik even closer towards me as we moved towards the weight room. Quickly I flicked the phone open once we had gotten inside and pressed one, then keyed in nine one one on the number key pad and pressed send. _

"_What are you doing?" Rose asked watching as I shifted Vik more into my arms, then reaching over and dead bolting the door behind me._

"_Getting word to my family that their in danger, just as much as we are and letting them know that something has happened to one of us._

"_Your doing all that by pressing three numbers?" She asked looking down at the phone's display screen, not bothering to answer at the moment my mind was on just one goal, keeping us alive. As I laid Vik down quickly I tried to asses just how bad she had been hit, but god there was just so much blood, I just really couldn't tell. Vik needed Oksana and she needed her now.  
><em>

"_ Yeah... you'd be surprised to know the things that I can do, when placed into a tight situation, like this one." I bit out as my attention locked onto the weights behind her. Rose jumped when the hard pounding on the door started and I practically knocked her down in getting at the weights._

"_Open up Belikov... we know that your in there with the girl." Someone shouted on the other side. "Shoot the lock off. If they won't come to us, then we'll go in to them."_

_ "Don't worry about them." I said in a quite voice reassuring Rose who didn't look all that convinced "Their not able to get in here unless they blow that door off." I told her in a dry monotone voice as my hands eagerly moved some of the weights until I came across a small hidden black and silver looking box within one of the weight's and flicked it open. Rose kept looking at the door, whoever was shooting at us were trying to kick the door in. However years ago I had that same door, that they were trying their hardest to kick down, reinforced with steel and iron for emergencies just like this one. In short unless our attackers were using high powered explosive charges, the door itself would hold, and nothing would get through buying us precious minutes to get away._

"_There's no reason for anyone to get hurt. We just want the girl...give us Rose Mazur and we'll let you live._

"_The only ones whose gonna get hurt... is you." I snarled out, the hidden wall opened up and hastily I ushered Rose down it, that led to a spiraling staircase below, into a hidden underground tunnel. Closing off the secret passage in the wall, years of collected spider webbing dust covered the ceiling and railing from lack of use, as Rose and I descended down the stairs. Pressing a series of buttons by the door a red light flashed on and a soft low frequency beeping started humming, as both Rose and I moved quickly needing to get as far away from this spot as we could._

"_What did you just do?" She asked whispering in the softest of voices, in front of me._

"_Do you really want to stay to find out?" I challenged taking the stairs three and four at a time then grabbing Rose's elbow to run as fast as we could down the tunnel. _

"_No." She panted out_ "_Who are you...and don't you dare just say your just some damn karate instructor, because we both know better." She accused as her voice was drowned out by the intensity of the blast. A huge red and orange glowing circular fireball, with heat and flames that could melt the flesh off any living creature that it touched as big as the tunnel came racing towards us._

"_Someone that you don't want to piss off." I replied when I saw a hatch tunnel door dividing the tunnels into different directions. Just as quickly as I threw it open, the hurtling out of control fireball raced past us, just as I had shoved Rose on the other side of the doorway, then slamming the metal door behind us closed. _

"_Are you hurt ?" I gasped out trying to regain my breathing seeing that Rose was visibly shaking. As my eyes looked over her. Her eyes were huge with fear as she kept looking back at me. Above her brow was a nice size cut whether from the explosion or the glass from the windows that needed stitching up. Her left arm was deeper shade of red from the fiery blast, but wasn't serious as the cut above her eye. From what I could tell she was relatively unharmed ._

"_No." Rose said shaking her head and looked around us, then taking a deep breath she began trudging deeper into the tunnel, just to spin back around facing me, while I adjusted Vik in my arms, trying to get a better hold on her. "Where do these tunnels lead?" Rose asked pausing to catch her breath. Her breathing was coming in and out in big gulps as she tried slowing them down._

"_Under the city...Russia is full of underground tunnels" I explained and walked towards a ladder, just a few feet away from her. Sitting Viktoria down and climbing the ladder upwards a man hole at the very top appeared that led to one of the city's side streets, moved heavily as I tugged and pulled moving it off towards the side of the road for us to escape out of. Climbing back down the man hole and going back over towards Viktoria, she looked pale and lifeless as I hoisted her back into my arms. Rose was the first to climb the steps that led to the road, when I heard the sound of screeching tires squealing, as they came to an abrupt stop and then the motor left running, when I heard a car door being opened. _

"_Rose run." I grounded out through clenched teeth, as I tried climbing the steps toting Vik as quickly as I could upwards, knowing at this point that I couldn't protect her until I was top side._

"_Rose Mazur...Who want to know?" I heard her challenging back, ready to take on whoever it was._

"_Belikov is that you down there?_

"_Ivashkov...well it's not my great aunt." He expelled snarkly, that I gritted my teeth._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I growled out bitterly knowing that if he was here then so was her majesty royal guardian's, here to arrest us both. And that's when I saw him peering his head down the man hole with the most serious of expression crossing his face._

"_From the looks of it saving your ass." He said as he laid down on the ground and shoved both of his hands into the opening of the man hole. "Give her to me." He replied looking unimpressed. When I didn't take another step forward his lips curled into a tightening frown of displeasure back at me as his piercing emeralds green eyes flattened and narrowed on mine. "Hand her up towards me, I don't have all night." Adrian demanded. Not really knowing at this point who to trust I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement with Adrian. With my feet braced on the ladder and with both arms using all of my body's upper body strength and muscles, I lifted her shoulders and head towards Adrian._

"_You better not make me regret this Ivashkov." I replied tersely as his hands went under her shoulders and locked around her shoulder blades and back, pulling Viktoria's head and stomach towards him, as I pushed the remaining lower part of her body upwards. Quickly he rolled taken Viktoria's deaden body weight with him and rolled away from the man hole, pulling her clear from it's opening. Not wasting any time I quickly climbed up the ladder, hand over hand and step over step, until I was at the top and pushed my way upwards onto the black top of the streets pavement. When I climbed out Viktoria was gasping and her breathing was hard and labored, while Adrian looked pale and his eyes glassy. _

_"Shit" I grounded out as I got to him before he had a chance to fall._

"_Rose open up the passenger side door for me." I called out as I was already hobbling Adrian's weakened body towards the back of the car. When Rose opened the passenger door and moved the seat back for me to place him into the back seat, she stepped aside and looked both ways on each side of the street making sure nobody was watching us. Turning my attention away from him and hearing the blaring of sirens wailing just a couple of miles if that away, our time was being cut short again._

"_Dammit.' I exhaled sharply and went back towards Vik, whose eyes were open when I picked her up. "Dimka?" She puffed out weakly, then letting her eyes close again. Pulling her towards me her hands wrapped around the back of my neck as I pulled her off of the ground and slid her in behind the drivers seat and pulled off my duster covering her with it. When I glanced back at Rose she was nervously watching me as I climbed in behind the wheel. _

"_Are you coming or would you rather your assassin found you?" I asked arching my eyebrow into her direction._

"_Fine." She shot out and plopped down in the seat beside me. "But I want some answers, and I sure think they are way over do." She threatened back hostilely and slammed her side of the door shut, just as my foot hit the accelerator jolting us both back into our seats as I sped away. "You can start by telling me... who the hell are you." Rose said frostily as though ice was brimming in her voice bringing on a cold winters chill. _

"_You want answers fine." I replied doing a big u turn in the middle of the road, and nearly causing an accident as motorist behind us had to swerve to avoid hitting us from behind._

"_Asshole." Someone screamed out as their horns blared when they drove past us. _

"_Where are we going?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest, from the stiff way she was sitting in her seat and her refusing to take her eyes off of me for even a single second. Rose was making it very clear that she know longer trusted me. Then again she never should have in the first place that quite voice in the back of my head echoed. I wasn't her friend, I wasn't even her partner or anyone she that knew. I was just the man that she had been running from a good part of her life. I was the man who had been hired to kill her and somewhere deep inside, Rose was beginning to understand that._

"_To give you the answers that you want, but your not going to like them." I promised not leaving her any room to question me any further._

_The rest of the drive back to my house was met with an eery silence as everything inside of me screamed how stupid this was taking her back to my home. Now I was endangering not only her life but the life of my sister as well as Adrian which still puzzled me. Why the hell was he helping us, more importantly how did he find us? So many unanswered questions I thought bitterly as I pulled into the drive way and leaving my door open to turn towards Rose. _

"_Ready?" I asked with a finality as I got of the car and stood waiting for her. Rolling her eyes Rose sighed out taking a deep breath then slowly exhaling and pulled on the handle of the door, getting out of the car._

_"Dimitri do you think that's wise?" Adrian asked slurring his words slightly as he looked between the both of us._

"_I think it is... Then maybe she'll understand her role in all of this." I knew that Rose would only need just one look at my study, just one look for her to piece everything together. Who I was, the attack with Galina, hell she might even blame me for what had happen to her old man. When I opened up the front door the house itself was strangely quite, thankfully my mom and sisters must have gotten my message. Looking behind me Rose followed and I watched as the emotions danced across her face she was debating whether to tuck tail and run but at the same time she was wanting to find out what I had been hiding from her. God the truth was so much scarier then fiction, that I could hardly breath as we both walked down the narrow hallway. For the first time in my life the walls felt as though they were closing in on me and I wasn't the claustrophobic type._

"_Having a guilty conscious?" Rose asked sounding so damn smug when my hand trembled on my study's doorknob, that I gritted my teeth together so tightly that the muscles in my jaws began to painfully throb._

"_Don't tempt me.' I warned and pushed the door open letting her go in first and a couple of seconds latter I followed her in, just to see her walking over to my photo board that was still very much full of pictures of her._

_A strangled wheeze rushed past her parted lips as she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes those dark chocolaty almond brown eyes of hers grew wide and she blinked back rapidly several times, as she took in each and every picture of herself, her fingertips touched a few of the glossy finishes as her eyes, damn those eyes looked at each and everyone one of them carefully. Rose made a half strangled cry in the back of her throat, and cover her mouth with her shaking hand, as understanding was dawning in on her._

"_Your him aren't you Dimitri...your him." She asked so silently that I barely heard her whimper the question out._

"_Yes." I said in a quiet hoarse whisper.  
><em>

"_Your the one whose been sent to kill me... but why?" She whirled around asking me as the betrayal was written all over her face. The betrayal was a bitter pill for me to swallow as I fought hard to remain in control. I had never had to explain my actions before much less to a target...and that's all Rose was... a target, a bloody fucking contract that I should have filled, and now my family was paying the price of my recklessness.  
><em>

"_Greed, power for governmental politics...don't feed me that line of shit Dimitri. What have you done with my father?" Rose screamed out as her voice continued to steadily rise even higher._

"_Nothing." I said waving my hand into the air. "Nothing I swear to god, I've done nothing with your father." I had to make her listen to reason, but my god it was so damn hard the words just didn't want to come out of my mouth. "You were an assignment...that didn't know the rules of the hunt, so I began teaching you them...the fighting?" She asked glaring back at me that I nodded my head. "And that day in my house... that was my first lesson?" Rose asked piecing the events rather quickly up in her head, that again I nodded back almost shamefully at her, then walked over towards the desk and opened the desk drawer pulling out her diary._

"_It was you who broke into my house." She said not bothering to ask a question, but stating a fact._

"_Yes." I replied handing her the diary_


	11. Taking Pride In Your Work

_With unsteady hands she reached out with her fingers and took the diary, with a deep rush of air that made a soft hiss from her parted amber red lips. Rose was going to run, it was written all over her face, as she looked first from the red leather bound book, then back to the board of photos. Before I had a chance to stop her or even make a move. Rose spun so fast around that she ran straight into Adrian, colliding him into the doorway of the study, on her made dash out._

"_Well that went smoothly." Adrian said with a annoying smile. Dammit I hated when he was right, as I chased after her._

"_Rose wait...Rose ...Rose" I called after her, but as I made it to the front door, she was already down the street, a half a block away not giving me a chance to catch up with her as she kept going. _

"_Adrian what are you doing here and how is you knew where to find us?" I hissed out as he staggered towards me. Pulling the pack of cloves cigarettes out of his front pocket of his button down red sports shirt, he chuckled softly. "I reiterate saving your ass." He said making sure that he said his words slow, so that I could follow along. Smacking the pack hard against his hand, he pulled the cigarette out with his lips, with his other hand he reached into his jean pant pocket. Pulling out a lighter, then flicking it until a small orangish fiery glow appeared then lighting the cigarette. Adrian exhaled the grayish smoke making a soft plume cloud over his head as he did so. _

_"Finding you was easy Belikov... my aunt has been having a tail on you for quite sometime now. Plus you make it all to easy with the number of body bags, that Russia has been having to use with all." He said with a twinkle sparking in his emerald eyes, as he shoved his one hand into his pocket, then taking another long drag from his cigarette. "Your latest conquests." He said flipping the ashes from his cigarette out the open doorway. "So ugh...are you really going to let her go like that?" He asked cocking his eyebrow out the door towards the direction that she went. "Cute little thing... I'll give you that." He said and his eyes began that whole twinkling thing again that I groaned loudly._

"_Yeah I'll find her... She doesn't have too many places left to run to." I replied dryly feeling my own temper beginning to build over his baiting, damn smug asshole. There were the neighbors that she went to before. They would easily hide her again if they need to, then there was always Lissa her closest and only friend, something that she was short on these days._

_Going back towards my room and into my closet. I pulled out both of my revolvers and gun belt. Along with enough plastic explosives to bring all of Siberia down on it's ears, much less the Strigoi nest that I was planning on hitting next. Finding a duffel bag. I threw in all the extra ammo of spirit fused arrows that I had, along with all the extra rounds for the guns._

"_Planning on starting a war?" Adrian asked lifting up a service revolver and letting his hand glide over the cool silver and ivory plating that was on the butt of the gun._

"_If I have too." I said quietly still focused on gathering up the rest of my gear, then pulling the little notebook off of the nightstand that held most of Rose's information on it and shoving it into my breast pocket._

"_Then count me in." Adrian said dropping the gun into the duffel bag. Stopping so that I had to look up at him, I blinked back in confusion. Maybe I didn't hear him right._

"_Sure you along with everyone back at court." I sneered and lowered my eyes to closing up the handle of the duffel bag, then slinging it over my shoulder and brushing past him._

"_Ohh you misunderstand my generosity for one who gives a shit, as to what you want. I'm in." The silent undertone of his voice and the threat that he had issued out, had me grating my teeth and Adrian getting on my last nerve._

"_What is it that you want __Ivashkov?" I growled out as I walked steadily down the hallway and out towards the front foyer of the house._

"_I have my own reasons for my aunt being removed from the throne." He said tightly that for a split second I almost believed him. Sure family mutiny somehow I doubted that one._

"_Sure you do." I replied as we walked out of the house and I went to my car opening the trunk lid, throwing my bags in. Then walking over towards Adrian's car to retrieve Vik._

_He stood next to the passenger door leaning up against the frame with his foot propped up against the tire, while I pulled Viktoria against me and picked her up, the way that I done when she had been much smaller._

"_You owe me Belikov...I don't owe you anything." I snarled out clutching Viktoria close to my chest. Viktoria laid her hand on my arm the warm heat of her fingers felt right as she opened her eyes._

"Я хочу домой Димка _" (I want to go home Dimka) Vik said softly, knowing that she wanted mom. I held her closely towards me offering as much comfort and reassurance, that I could possibly muster in that one brotherly hug. Dammit I was suppose to protect her just as much as I was suppose to protect everyone else in the family. Nothing supposedly was able to get anywhere near close enough to hurting them again, here I had failed her._

"_You owe me, because she was dead Belikov...dead and now she's shadow kissed." Adrian said looking at Viktoria and his eyes lighting up as she looked back at him._

"_Dimka what he talking about?" Victoria asked sliding her arm up around my neck and I inhaled her scent deeply, thanking god that her heart was beating so closely to mine. Adrian had done what I couldn't, what I had failed to do and now she was alive because of him.  
><em>

"_You don't want to talk about this right now." I said placing her in the front seat of my car and squatting down beside her making sure again that she was really and truly alright, then tucking the coat around her even more. _

_Vik was to weak and frail to deal with this right now. Shadow kiss that was only a myth and yet when I had carried her in the tunnels. I couldn't remember feeling her heartbeat against mine nor did I remember feeling her breath against my skin as I carried her. For that matter the whole time that I had carried her, she never mutter a word or opened her eyes. Shadow kiss was that even possible, and to him the biggest player of court? Adrian's reputation was worse then the queen's lover Ambrose. He drops women the way girls drop shoes, always a closet full but hardly ever worn. Shaking my head in disgust I rose from Vik's side ready to shut her door when she stopped me._

"_Answer me Dimitri is it true? She asked as she looked over towards Adrian that I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes tightly shut for a few seconds. "Was I really dead?" Viktoria asked making me open them again and looking back into hers, that all I could do was nodded my head yes in agreement._

"_Then you see by definition alone... you... owe ...me." Adrian said from over my shoulder tapping at his chest, that every muscle inside of me clinched up and tightened in reaction. _

"_Supposedly you're a man who pays his debts." He added smugly that I hit the roof of the car and slammed Viktoria's door shut. Whirling around Adrian had a bemusing smile, knowing that he had made his point, both of my fist curled down at my sides. "I want in." He repeated that I glared hard at him trying to figure out what his angle was in all of this, when he lightly chuckled._

"_Fine Adrian." I hissed out walking towards him with my hand resting on the hilt of my stake, and pulling it out. The sharpened tip ran slowly over his chest and Adrian blanched, his face turning all shades of green as I stopped directly over his heart. Pain filled his eyes as I pressed even harder getting his full attention. "Cross me just once...just once." I explained pressing even more on his chest with the stake to where he began to squirm and the faintest traces of blood slowly appeared on his shirt. "And Ill treat you the same way, I would any other Strigoi... You got it?" I quietly asked him. Adrian seemed to be struggling to make his vocal cords work, as he breathed heavily back, nodding his head with understanding. I removed my stake quickly sheathing it back at my side once again._

"_You familiar with Smokey's Grill...what about it?" He asked backing away from me and looking back over towards Viktoria, who was watching the little exchange between us._

"_I'll be there in an hour, there's something that I need to check on over there anyway." I replied nonchalantly and walked towards the driver's side of the car, pulling the door open._

"_Where are you going?" Adrian asked as I climbed in, getting ready to shut the door._

"_I may have to work with you Ivashkov, but that doesn't mean that I have to trust you...where my family is concerned." Closing the door abruptly, I didn't give him room to argue, as I started the car up and pulled away from the driveway, hitting the accelerator. I had never had to use the safe house that I had implanted years ago that we were going to. I had the place set up way in advanced in case of an emergency such as this one, before I had even gotten into this line of work. Call it a safety measure, a simple precaution after all every mercenary had one and I wasn't any different. _

_The best place to be hidden is in plain sight. Which was why when one of my targets disappears from radar, then that's where I started looking first. Rose wouldn't be any different, she hadn't been in this game long enough to know exactly how to stay hidden, much less knew where to hide. When I pulled up to the park, there were only a small handful of people there. There wasn't really anyone who would notice me and Vik as we strolled around. If there was anyone who would actually notice us, they would think that we were just another couple looking at the sites in the city. As I helped Vik out of the car my mind wondered, I couldn't help but think of momma and Karolina. I hoped and prayed that they were here as well. When the row of trees came into sight. Both Vik and I looked around as I stooped low on the ground in front of the middle tree that had a yellow ribbon tied around it. Pulling the ribbon off and tucking it into my pocket, I gave the park and the people in it one more look. Once I knew for certain the coast was all clear my hand shuffled around, pawing down at the grass until my hand found the little tinny box, then clicking the button. The tree itself was hollowed out and a barkish door opened. Again looking over our shoulders, both Vik and I squeezed ourselves inside and pressed the small column of buttons for the camouflage door to close._

"_Do you think they'll find us? " She asked and I shook my head no in response, knowing deep in my gut this was a good location._

"_Not with all the tunnels, that are running under the city." I replied as the small escalator came to a stop below. When the doors opened the underground home emerged and I felt myself calming down, relaxing as I could hear Paul's small squealing laughter coming from inside. Pushing the front door open Viktoria ran inside and found momma coming from one of the bedrooms._

"_I was just making up one...__Милосердие ребенка является то, что кровь на всем протяжении Вашей рубашки?» __(Mercy child is that blood all over your shirt?" Mom asked as her face paled and she slightly staggered backwards into Paul._

"_She was...she was shot." I stammered out as I looked guilty back at her worried stricken face._

"_Viktoria has been shadow kissed." Grandmother said coming out of the drawing room and into the hallway. Smoothing her hair wistfully away from her face, her eagle sharp eyes met mine. Damn she had seen everything and knew that Rose had ran off. "By a powerful spirit user who called her back from the land of the dead. Even if he doesn't know it yet his full potential" She said airily bringing Viktoria into her arms and wrapping her within the security of her loving embrace._

"_I'm okay momma." Viktoria said in a small voice, as momma was crushing her at the same time grandmother was. "Really I'm okay." She whined out trying to shimmy out between the two. _

"_И Роза?» __(And Roza) She asked making me swallow as I looked back at them._

"_Uncle Dimka is going after her." Paul said breaking the tension in the room. "Isn't that right Uncle Dimka?" He said with adoring eyes that were looking back into mine, that made my chest swell even more. Rubbing his head fondly I smiled down into his questioning face. "That's right sport and when I find her...your gonna bring her right here, where we can all keep her safe." Paul demanded pointing his chubby hand at the spot that he indicated._

"_You need to hurry." Grandmother advised with a note of caution in her voice, as her aged withered hand grasped my elbow, pulling me back towards the door. "Roza has managed to get herself into allot of trouble in the short amount of time that she has been gone and she needs you." _

_Leaning over and kissing grandmother's cheek she patted mine back in return. "You bring her back." She said sternly that I nodded my head. Stepping out of the doorway and going back into the escalator. I turned on the monitor looking at the whole park and seeing who was in it. When I was sure that it was safe enough the door opened and I strolled out looking in every direction from side to side over my shoulders. Then climbing into the car and driving across town to Smokey's Grill. A few black and whites were already there when I parked the car turning off my headlights. When I entered the restaurant, the uniformed officers sat having their coffee and were eating their breakfast meal, making my own stomach protest at the sight of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Lord I was hungry._

"_Hey Dimitri." Lissa said when she spotted me, while she was pouring the one officer to the right of me a refill of coffee._

"_Is it you just you today?" She asked serenely when she had finished and was ready to seat me._

"_No that cradle robbing bastard is with me." Adrian leered out as he waved his hand in my direction from the booth. Clinching my teeth together just to keep from ringing the bloody fools neck for drawing unwanted attention to us. I tried giving Lissa friendly smile. Lissa looked back at me with her emerald green eyes apologetically._

"_He's been... ugh you know." She finished gesturing with her hand that he had been drinking, that I rolled my eyes back at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry." She squeaked out as I followed her back to the booth in the back._

"_Hey you wouldn't of by any chance heard from Rose...have you?" I asked calmly, plastering a fake smile on my face, not wanting her to guess that there was any trouble between us._

"_You know that's odd for you to ask...I mean your the second person today, that's asked me that." She said looking back at me suspiciously. "Rose isn't in any kind of trouble... is she?" Sliding into the booth, Adrian answered before I had a chance to._

"_She might be...what did the other person look like?" I asked cutting him off and elbowing him hard into his side _

"_Belikov." He hissed out getting the attention of one of the police officers, who turned in his seat to look at us. _

"_Sure he was rather tall slanky looking, not as tall as you though." She said chewing on her bottom lip. "More about his height." She said recalling and pointing her fingertip towards Adrian. "He also had ummm light sandy brown hair and ugh...I think gray eyes...Wade." I snarled out and Adrian started laughing almost a full heartily laugh._

"_Why she went straight out of the frying pan and into the fire." Adrian said smacking the table rather hard making Lissa jump. "Now that cute little thing is going to get burned...you sure know how to pick em Belikov." Adrian chuckled earnestly, and slapping me on the back._

"_Is there a problem over here?" The officer said getting up from his seat and walking towards us._

"_No problem officer... I was just...we were just trying to sober my friend up." Lissa stammered out as her eyes flickered from Adrian mine and the police officer, then began directing the officer back towards his seat and motioning for Adrian and I to call her. Nodding my head I grabbed Adrian by the elbow leading him out of the back door of the restaurant, away from the prying eyes of the police officers, that had taken a sudden interests in us both._

_Hastily I rushed towards my car ready to leave Adrian's sorry good for nothing butt behind. His drunken ass almost got us arrested and could have easily cost Rose her life with that little stunt of his. Growling in frustration; I wanted to beat the living hell out of him right here and now for his incompetence. Throwing the car door open and slamming the door shut after I climbed in, I reached over starting it up. Adrian also climb in with the same amount of speed and timing as I did, that for a second I covered my eyes with my hand wearily before deciding to open them again. Placing the car into drive, and pulling away from the diner, the only place that I could fathom Wades whereabouts was the Lucky Duse. If anyone would know where the little maggot was hiding, then that someone was Boris. _

_Wade Voda my wanna be competition. He had a reputation that made mine almost look saintly by comparison. While he often times didn't get his intended target. He was well known as being very cruel and sadistic, in the methods that he chose in torturing them in. He loved watching his victims suffer and felt some sense of pride over their humiliation and agony, giving him the well earned nick name of reaper. I love my line of work and I always took pride in what I did. But unlike Wade, I believed in fair play giving my victims a sporting chance. Wade on the other hand had no since of code in his killings which made him even more ruthless then me. _


	12. The Trouble With Moroi's

_The sun was just starting to set over the horizon and the last fading light from the sun's gentle rays were slowly becoming darker and darker, as the sunset was passing. I liked this time of night, as the world was being thrown into the cover of darkness. You could see if you looked hard enough for it, the real creatures that went bump in the night and everyone of them, were killers just like me. Every alley and road that I turned down on, manged to have at least one or more Strigoi's, doing their nightly walks, hunting for food and sure enough, in their greedy claws, would be some unfortunate victim or blood whore being drained. _

_Some female Strigoi's would accompany many different kinds of men, dressed as high priced call girls to important business meetings and for personal pleasure events. While the male Strigoi's looking like they were respectable businessmen, owning local real estate and top side front stores, ran most of Baia's underground crime syndicates. Everything from illegal street fighting, drugs, gambling, prostitution and extortion. Out here I saw it all, from all walks of life, from the very privileged and wealthy to those who were considered to be the scourges of the streets, the under bellies of the lowest of the lowest. I had walked theses dirty, dusty streets most of my life and really nothing went on here that I didn't know about._

_ If I had been hired, I would have killed the Dhampir male Strigoi that, I saw holding down a little girl with bright curly red hair and terror filled blue eyes. He was posed directly above her, as she was hunched over at an odd angle, while the Strigoi male, was latched upon her neck and was feeding from her. The little girl couldn't have been any older then my nephew Paul. Here he was treating her as though she was nothing more then a damn chew toy, the mere thought of what the Strigoi was doing to her sickened me. Letting out a small sigh, I furrowed my brow at the ungodly sight and refocused my attention, concentrating heavily on the yellow lines in front of me _with disgust_, and turned the corner sharply enough, that the rear tires squealed. With the fading image of the little girl behind me, I swung the car into the Lucky Duse's parking lot, shutting off my headlights when I shut off the ignition._

"_Do you have an extra piece? Adrian asked breaking the uncomfortable silence, that was growing between us, just as I was about to open up the car door. The guy was drunker then a skunk and he wanted me to give him a gun? Hell what was this fool... brain dead?" Jeez I thought as my hand gripped the door handle even tighter and pushing the car door open._

"_Afraid not." I replied getting out and walking towards the back of the car's trunk and opening it._

"_Again, I shouldn't have to remind you... that I'm not exactly asking." Adrian slurred out and got out of the car, and slamming the car door shut behind him for affects. "I'm not as helpless as you think that I am." He said slowly making his way toward me, his index and middle fingers were sliding gracefully along the side of the body of the car. I didn't have time for this, I had to find Rose and Adrian was picking a hell of a time to start crap. Ignoring him the same way that I would a pesky mosquito. I reached in and opened the duffel bag, letting my hands feel around for the box of spirit infused arrows. However Adrian wasn't about to be ignored when he poked his head down and his hand went to brush mine away from the bag. Out of instinct my body reacted twitching violently and I brought up my forearm, to clock him with my elbow on the under bridge of his jaw, stopping him from taking any further movement. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were..." Before I could finish the statement though, Adrian spun around and his own fist had double back, punching me dead in the face, leaving a lasting painful throbbing on the corner of my mouth and chin. His other hand coiled around my wrist, blocking the strike that was barreling down on him. "As I have already said. I'm not as helpless, as you seem to think that I am." He said with a crackling in his voice, while his emerald green eyes darkening dangerously back into my own. _

_Never in all my years had a royal Moroi dared to touch me, the way that this one had, that my face fell into a full cocky grin. This was gonna be fun...ohh yeah this was going to be damn fun, I smirked out with an even bigger smile. Eagerly with desperate fingers, I grasped Adrian by the collar of his shirt, slamming him hard into the parked truck on the other side of us. Without thinking about it, my back forearm raised just as it had seconds before hand, nailing him this time around with my elbow in the under bridge of his jaw. Adrian's head snapped back hard into the rolled up glass window of the truck, shattering the glass into mini explosions of hailing glass fragments from the impact. He groaned out loudly and his eyes became glassy and glazed, while they lost focused on me, that I choked back the laugh, that shook through my middle. Stepping back and smoothing the lapels of his collared shirt down. I took in a deep breath, relaxing every inch of my muscles within me. It had been ages since I had gotten a chance to knock the smug look off of a pompous royal's face. Like I had just done to Adrian's and damn did it feel good, that I chuckled softly._

_"You've got guts Ivashkov...I'll give you that." I replied amusingly and running my hand through the top of my hair. Walking back briskly towards the back of the car's trunk and retrieving the arrows, as I had first had set out to do. I rounded towards the passenger side of the car and grabbed the crossbows, when I heard the whisking, twirling sound of a butterfly knife being rapidly opened and cutting through the air, as though Adrian had some skill in him after all. _

_"We'll either go in as a team." He spat out. "Or we'll get all nice and bloody, right here and now Belikov...it's you're call." He stated deathly quiet, that I turned slowly back around and giving him a look of doubtfulness. I almost believed him and my hand tightened around the crossbows even more._

_This joker was going to get himself killed, I thought wearily as a hiss of air parted from his lips and the fresh stench of his cloves cigarettes polluted the air. Bullets sure they could hurt a Strigoi for a few seconds, but the damn things couldn't kill them. Everyone worth their weight in salt knew that._

_"Fine the revolvers are in the duffel bag, try not shooting your foot off, when you're done loading the damn things." I barked out. Leaning over the hood of the car, I quickly reloaded both of the crossbows with the spirit fused arrows. Taking a deep breath and choosing to not sticking around long enough to wait for the likes of Adrian, I stalked stealthily towards the front doors of the Lucky Duse. He wanted to play tough guy then he could have at it, I thought bitterly knowing full well, what awaited him on the inside of the joint. There were sure more then enough Strigoi's inside to chew him up and spit him out for lunch. By the time that I got to the doorway of the Lucky Duse, the same jerk that had tried to play bouncer with me the other night, was working again. I shot him a menacing look and stepped past him. Throwing up his hands, as though he didn't want any trouble, the ex has been guardian looked nervously around over his shoulders to see if anyone else was watching us, as he cowardly backed away from me._

_As I kept pushing my way into the bar, there wasn't as many customers, as there had been the other night. Talking about you're dry spells, it almost looked like a ghost town. There was only about five that were actually sitting at the counter and about two couples on the dance floor. The whole room didn't have it's usual musty aroma of cigarette smoke clogging the air, that it normally had, even though faint traces still lingered. The music however was blaring, thumping around until one felt as though their eardrums would burst._

_"Hey I thought I said, as a team?" Adrian's voice squawked out from behind me, as his hand clamped down on my shoulder, trying to stop me. Without even looking at him I brushed it off as though it was nothing more then dust. god how the fucking Moroi was getting on my nerves tonight, I thought sourly and rolled my eyes.  
><em>

_"Yeah what do want... a freaking medal for knocking out a has been?" I replied gruffly as my eyes surveyed around the room, looking for Boris._

_"No...just the same thing as you...to find Rose" He replied tartly, as my eyes locked onto the one face that I hadn't been expecting to see. Sitting at a table making friendly idle conversation with a Strigoi whore, who was laughing at some mundane joke between the two of them. Right about the same time that my eyes pinned his down, his pale icy cool blue eyes, looked up and met mine. Christian covered his mouth with his hand and coughed nervously, then mummer something into the Strigoi girl's ear, that was sitting beside him. The Strigoi female, I would have hardly figured to be his type, she had dark chestnut brown flowing hair, that was layered in thick ringlet circular locks around her shoulders. She was wearing a gaudy red dress which was tightly formed fitting, revealing more cleavage then it had covered. The bold use of her make up stood loudly out, with hints of brown and gold specks covering her eyes and deep ruses on her fair skin cheeks. God the cheap bimbo, looked like one of Boris's girl's, that my stomach churned and I felt nauseous from the sight of her. Yeah this one had diffidently gotten around. She turned and watched our progress as we started walking towards them, grabbing a paper napkin that had been laying under Christian's drink. I couldn't help but notice her scrawling something over it with her pen, then folding the napkin up neatly and sliding it on the table, back towards his outstretched hand. Reaching for his tall glass of frothy beer that was sitting in front of him and tucking the napkin into his breast pocket, Christian sipped his beer slowly, as the Strigoi stood up. Her cold lifeless eyes glowered back at Adrian and I, as though we had interrupted something of major importance's to her. When we walked towards his table, he set his glass down slowly, his long narrow fingers were stroking the glass in a lazily caress, as we sat down across from him, on the opposite side of the burgundy plush booth. _


	13. True colors of a Badass Moroi

_**Greetings Vampire Academy fans**_

_**I know it's been awhile since I had last uploaded. However I was receiving some very disturbing and harassing reviews from one in particular fan, which made me lose confidence in myself and writing abilities. The sad truth of the matter is that I have been debating on whether or not just to give up writing completely as my feelings were hurt. Even though this was going on I was writing this chapter on a back burner as a way of venting what I was feeling. On that note I wish to give a special thank you to miss Debra Powers for being my beta, and good friend. Also in the last few chapters in Love Fades With Darken Hearts and this chapter here, she has really stepped up in portraying my Adrian with her witty humor and Adrian like attitude bringing this adorable Moroi to life. Thank you...thank you... now This chapter is dedicated **_

_ **Debra Powers, deliciouse ,JoJo110465 ,vivalajuicy94 ,Twilighternproud ,olivia williams ,KatlynDawne ,loventherussian17 ,tracymarie ,annodomini5070 , giselabelikov1 ,13 , rakel123 , Caza101, xxsezaxx , roseskyangel , belikov,Magmamagda,kyoko minion, MovedAccounts-NA, ally242, katylynnbug, guardian-angel, Para-Stackian3, SHORTY95 **_

_**And all of the countless others that I know that I'm leaving out. Thank you everyone for your encouragement and support that you all have given me. You all have been my life line when making these stories and you're what counts! **_

_"Ozera... I sure as hell didn't expect to see your pasty white virgin ass here." Adrian said giving him a sly smile on the side. "You got a hunkering for one of Boris's whores, for a sweet tooth, or is this your way of getting down and dirty." Adrian mouthed off, shocking me that he seemed to know him. Considering I, myself, had just recently met the man._

_"And they say chivalry is dead Ivashkov. What are you doing here?" Christian asked with a lazy grin spreading over his face, while eyeballing me in an assessing kind of manner, carefully noticing the crossbows straddled around my sides._

_"I see you like a little of Boris's blood whores on the side. I hear its virginal quality?" Adrian spit back as he eyed the waitress like a piece of meat. The waitress sashayed over with a swing of her hips carrying a notepad in her hand. The woman was attractive, with her brownish, wavy long hair that swept downwards to the center of her back in a heart shape, while a few strands draped across her shoulders. Her dark captivating mystic gray eyes could easily drown any man who was foolish enough to gaze into them for very long, which Adrian seemed to be doing. The small highlighted spotted patches of little brown freckles graced her perfect creamy alabaster completion, was even more alluring, this girl... this young kid, was obviously new. What really didn't do this human any justice, though, was the dark black pantyhose of fishnet stockings she wore, that hugged around her calves, like some common blood whore. The flashy brown and red leather, spandex halter top nearly made her cleavage jump off her chest with every breath that she took. She idly tapped the pen against her leg that her skin tight black mini skirt barely covered, impatiently waiting to take Adrian's and my order._

_"Whata dah it be?" She asked popping the gum in her mouth, as she rolled her eyes over towards Adrian, clearly checking him out as though he was sex on legs._

_"Beer." He told her, thrumming his thumbs nosily on the table, with the beat of the music._

_"And you honey?" She asked snapping her gum again in her mouth, so that it popped loudly. God I hated this place, __just leave it to the filthy Strigoi's to stink it up the with all their damn whores._

_"The same, only in a bottle." I replied not trusting anything one of these assholes here, might put in the drink. "And let Boris know that Belikov here to see him." I replied more friendly then before, then just as quickly returning my attention back towards the two Moroi's._

_"So does Lissa know?" I bit out with a tone of intentional accusation. The hard pale icy blue glint in Christian's eyes flashing back to my own, had answered my question faster than he could._

_"No, and I would just as soon not tell her either! Why... do you plan on opening that big fucking trap of yours, that you call a mouth, Belikov?" He spat out sneering at me. "I know all about you!" He said grimly pointing his finger back towards me, "Then again, everyone back at court knows how you always get your man or should I say woman? Not much of a challenge is it? ... Going after a young helpless girl...but I forgot that's how you like them...young... and innocent!" Christian slowly snickered out. Both of his hands that had been caressing his bottle pushed it forward, when faint traces of smoke and fiery reddish off white sparks began emanating from his hands and fingertips. Great this fucker is a fire starter. Clutching my crossbows, with one pointed levelly at his chest and another towards his shoulder, my fingers loving with ease glided over the triggers. All it would take was a gentle squeeze... just one tiny little squeeze, my mind snickered out. If this arrogant prick was going to start something, then he had best have more than just a few sparks to impress me._

_" Hey... would you too lighten the fuck up, you sound like ten year old's." Adrian threw out, as I stiffened up even more in my seat, ready to oblige whatever was on Christian's mind. "We haven't even gotten our beers yet and you too want to play sparky and Rambo. There's gotta be at least a two beer minimal requirement for this amount of bullshit, before you can play who wins the pansy ass pissing contest." I raised an eyebrow and watch Adrian as he rolled his eyes at Christian and me in a condescending way and then shook his head at us in disgust, as if he was sick of our petty little posturing. My jaw tightened and under the table my fists clenched at Adrian's blatant reference of me and choir boy over there having some sorta pissing contest. Who the hell did he think he was to suggest that I was back in elementary school playing show and tell, to seeing who could piss the furthest. Adrian turned, looking over his shoulder, distracted by the mouthwatering waitress and following her progress. His emerald green eyes darkened with lust and his eyebrows waggled up and down at her. She strutted over carrying our drinks with her, which wasn't putting a damper on the growing escalating mood between me and the fire starter. _

_"Make your move sparky... just give the word... I fucking dare you to." I snarled out as my fingers so desperately longed to pull the trigger. It has been ages since I had spilled Moroi blood and with the fucker being royal, well hell that was just icing on the cake. I winked over at Christian who readily made his fireball even bigger in his hand. _

_"And piss off the owner of this establishment, by hitting one of his blood whores." Christian leered out when he looked in the same direction that Adrian had. "I think not, but your time is coming Belikov." Christian hissed out quietly. "Mark my words your time is coming."_

_When she handed Adrian his beer, she smiled at him welcoming but didn't take her eyes away from Christian or myself either. The girl had to be clairvoyant, knowing that I wasn't going to reach for mine. She placed the bottle down on the table in front of me with a hard thud as though she was sensing all the tension around her. Christian quickly extinguished the little fire ball that he had made suddenly appear, and picked up his beer taking another long swig from it, then getting comfortable in his seat again. _

_"Picking on my patrons again Belikov?" Boris voice rang out into the room. I quickly flashed him a half smile; not taking my eyes off of Christian, who looked smugly back at Boris, when he walked over towards our table._

_"Not unless fire starter here, wants to...then, well, I would just be doing my civic duty, huh...royalty and all." I replied icily, giving Christian my best don't fuck with me kind of look._

_"I got this Penny." Boris told the young waitress as his red gleaming eyes checked her out, starring more to the points at her neck. It wouldn't be long before those virginal veins of hers catered to either a Strigoi's or Moroi's pleasures. The only question was timing. "Penny says you wanted to see me?" He asked, I nodded my head in approval and grabbed my beer._

_"Boys." I bit out tersely standing up and taking my bottle with me. When I glanced up at Boris, he was dressed in a tattered torn black button up dress shirt holding a dish cloth towards the side of his face. From the left side of his cheek running down towards his neck, there was a fresh stake wound. I would recognize that `melting, bubbling off your face' bloody gash from anywhere, as I had given Strigoi's a few of those markings._

_"I got your boy, Belikov...and its right here." Adrian coldly joked, as he placed his hand over his crotch and giving it a little tug, with that lame gesture I rolled my eyes._

_"Too bad it's lacking in size, but then again Adrian you look like the kind of man who wears a strap on." Christian roared out with some dry humorless laughing, that set my teeth on edge._

_"Leave it to you to know." I snorted out unable to bit my tongue I had to throw in my own two cents into their pissing contest._

_Just as I had turned my back and started following Boris towards his office, a heated hot flashing ball of flames came hurdling towards me, in a fiery rush of red and orange glow. I pulled Boris quickly out of the way, before the fireball of flames could make contact with either one of us._

_"Dude, are you fucking insane! You seriously want to die, don't you?" Adrian roared out and he looked as though he was climbing backwards out of the booth to get away from Christian._

_"Just paying back the devil some dues." Christian leered as he sprang up from the table, ready to launch another glowing fire ball that was suspended in his hands._

_"Yeah well, you're about to get your own hellish dues!" Adrian yelled out as he grabbed the waitress and tossed her behind the booth, shielding her with his own body._

_My eager hands that had been synched the crossbows in a death grip, tightened even more, when I spun around pulling the trigger, before my eyes even locked onto Christian. The silver, spirit fused, arrow glided into the air effortlessly with a high pitch hissing, whistling noise. It exploded into his hand, splattering blood everywhere, as the missile found its marked target. Blood splattered instantly into Christian's face from the gusher that had burst._

_"You bastard." Christian snarled out, as he grabbed his hand, which was gushing rustic red crimson blood, the thick pooling rivets snaked downwards and free falling in small little streams, dribbling onto his arm. He screamed even louder when he used his other hand to pull out the embedded arrow that was impaled deeply into the hilt of his hand, marrowing his flesh._

_"Not in my bar." Boris bellowed as he rushed Christian, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder and shoving him down in his seat. Christian's brows furrowed downwards enraged by the Strigoi's hand on him and glared death back at me, tenfold, as though he still wasn't finished. My other hand itched on the trigger of the crossbow again just begging for another chance._

_"It's just a flesh wound...you'll live...you royals always do." I snarled out rabidly then turned back towards Boris and started following him back towards his office. "Be thankful I didn't take both of your hands." I replied deathly quiet, letting the venom leak into my voice from over my shoulder._

_Adrian seemed dumbfounded, as he sat behind the booth guarding Penny who looked as though she was ready to shit bricks. He looked up at Christian in shock and unmoving, as though he was afraid to move from the spot. "Serves you right dumb ass, you think he carries crossbows just for fun! Is that hellish enough dues for you! Or do you want to pay another fucking price? We can call it - the fucking price is right for dumb ass's. How much more do you want to lose? Or hey, we could play another twisted game, called you're a dumb ass and you're on Jeopardy, because obviously you are looking to die tonight."_

_"Bite me Adrian." Christian roared out as he grabbed at the hem of his shirt, wrapping his hand staunching some of the bleeding. "I hate that fucking prick." He caterwauled out; his pale icy blue eyes became hazy and glazed filled from the agony he was in._

_"Yeah he pricked you're fucking ass, didn't he! With a nice pretty fucking silver arrow, you should keep it as a souvenir, for when Dimitri takes you to be his little bitch!" Adrian howled out, as both Boris and I turned away heading towards his office and away from the excitement. I smirked at Adrian's words, even though I wouldn't take the little cock sucker as my bitch if he was the last one on earth!_

_"You want to tell me what happen to your face or do you wanna play twenty questions, where you make me guess." I asked cordially, when I entered into Boris office and shutting the door behind me. Just to see Adrian picking himself off of the floor and helping the waitress up as well and thoroughly dusting her off, not that he needed to he was just getting his kicks touching her behind. With a glowing smile she walked stiffly back towards the bar and Adrian being the nosy guy that he was followed Boris and I and started walking towards the office. Thank god Boris made the room sound proof. I thought pulling the blinds down, so that he couldn't see in, when Adrian decided to flip me off._

_"Just some problems on the docks...but nothing that me and my boys can't handle" Boris said lazily, while I walked over taking a seat into one of the empty leather reclining chairs and placing the cold bottle that was in my hand, up against my forehead to ease some of the painful throbbing that had begun there._

_Getting into a fight with Moroi's hadn't been what I had set out to do, when I got here and it seemed the more that I hung out with those two knuckle heads out front. The more that Rose was slipping further and further away from me. Damn I didn't need this distraction right now, much less babysitting those jokers._

_"Do you ever miss the good ole days, when Ivan, you and me took care of business around here? And guys like that Moroi, knew their place?" Boris asked seriously when he handed me some aspirins." The streets were a lot cleaner back then." He said gruffly and sitting down. When I looked up, Boris had a folder in his hand, that he had flicked open. Out of habit I curiously watched where his hand laid over the papers shielding the information._

_"Yeah they knew not to get in our way, but then again the Dhampir's ruled back then... before all the Royals came." I shrugged and placed my beer down on the stand beside me and leaned over to get a better look at the file that was in his hand._

_"And we all knew who we could trust...you got yourself a big problem Dimitri." He told me as though he was telling me something new, raking my fingers through my hair in frustration, I got up from my chair and started walking around the small room._

_"There's a leak in my group and... you've lost Rose." Boris finished for me, with a hint of dry laughter in his voice. He started rolling the sleeves of his black button up shirt, upwards towards his elbows and tossed the open file down on the coffee table. "I didn't tip the alchemists off to you, for you to lose her. Do you know how much time and money I have spent...thinking that you could protect her? He growled out in a particular degree of harshness that I haven't heard Boris use in years._

_"I thought it was the old man that sent her here...only because he knew, I would make damn sure that you would get the case file and take her on as another assignment... until...I found out what the queen was really up to." I said cutting him off and Boris nodded his head._

_"The queen hired me." I argued out and he shook his head wildly. "She may have hired you Dimitri, but it was only because of me and a few other people pointing her in that direction." Boris's big booming laughter filled the small room and held a note of irony in it, that I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. I had been set up from the beginning. Angrily I tossed down my crossbows and pulled out my stake stroking it, this kind of betrayal regardless of how big or small demanded action... question was... what exactly?_

_"Put it down Dimitri! You and I both know, you'll never find another friend that has been good to you and your family the way that I have been... Besides." Boris said airily, as he turned the page to the folder and handed me the typed in paper that was full of wealth of information. "You wanted to know where you're girl is, and if Wade has her." He said sounding more and more condescending by the minute, with his glittering eyes flashing back into mine, making me stop in my tracks._

_"Sadly my guys working on the peers at the shipping docks saw both Wade and his nut ball bother Alexander Voda, carrying Rose off...why didn't you stop them if you're concerned about as her much as you claim." I yelled out sending the empty bottle of beer, that I had been holding smashing into the wall, shattering the glass. Boris seemed unmoved by my outburst, as he gathered a mapping of the docks and opened it and laying out the blue prints, on the coffee table for me to see. Then with his long claws, pointed to a certain spot on the map, catching my eye._

_"By the time Marcus, Reed and Brandon got to her, Rose was already gone...their boat was waiting... docked here." Boris said tapping the map impatiently, while a low erupting growl etched into his chest and his fists curling. "It was a blood bath, as my men and I tried fighting the Voda clan off and trying to get them away from Rose. Two of my best men died, along with a few of my Strigoi friends, so you're not the only one who is currently fucked here." Boris yelled out. "What... you think I did this shaving?" He bellowed out, while his hand dropped the towel covering his face. Just as I had suspected the side of his face, the flesh had bubbled and sizzled away down to the bone from the usage of a stake. A deep bloody gash about six inches deep and three inches wide, ran from just under Boris's eye towards the under side of his jaw "No, they were fucking guardian's using spirit infused stakes and there were allot more of them then there were of us. So yeah." He snorted out in a feral grow towards me, that my hand quickly clamp down even more on my stake. "I would say you have a big problem."_

_Reaching down and grabbing my crossbows and slinging them back over my shoulders I heard as much as I was going to listen to, as I tucked in the paper that Boris had handed to me in the front pocket of my duster. When I walked over towards the door, Boris blocked my path stopping me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders refusing to let me pass. With one quick squeeze he could snap the bones easily in my neck or break my arms, but the amount of pressure behind his fingertips were that of an old friend._

_"Do you even have a plan?" Boris asked as I folded my arms over my chest and glared ominously back at him. "You're going to need a lot more than just yourself getting into the Voda's strong hold._

_"I have my team and their on standby waiting for a meeting that Mason should have already set up." I explained thoughtfully as I nodded my head in thought._

_"Mason's a good kid, along with Eddie." Boris snorted and finally shook his head. "But that mole of yours ... are you ready to sacrifice someone in your team?" He questioned._

_ "No, which is why I'm planning on calling in Victor; if the Voda's want a turf war, and play to the queen's beat, then it's time to bring in their opposition, their own rivals." I replied pausing for a moment and taking a deep shaky breath and exhaling slowly, we both knew that lives were going to be lost that wasn't even a question._

_"I sure hope you know what the hell you're doing." Boris growled as I brushed past him. "Victor." He snarled so loudly that even his pasty flesh looked as though it had grown a pinkish color._

_"Yeah Victor." I repeated patting his arm. "Quit pretending like you care so much. One might get the wrong idea about you and forget you're a Strigoi." I replied out with a light laugh._

_"I only care about what's good for business." He sneered out loudly enough for everyone in the bar to hear him and I belted out a hearty laugh. "Sure keep telling yourself that." I mocked back_

_""Did you enjoy your secret rendezvous; did daddy get his wanker up?" Adrian was clearly not happy about being left in the dark._

_"I got everything that I need." I growled back and flashing a warning look back towards him._

_"ohh, did I touch a nerve there Belikov? A little sensitive about daddy are we?"_

_"Adrian," I screeched board-lining between screaming at him. "Shut that fucking pie hole in your face up, before I do it for you." I all but shouted out, I was this close to ripping his head off and shoving the damn thing up his ass, if he continued to push me any further, shadow kissed to Vik or not, he was begging for it!_

_"Fine, whatever, you're not going to tell me what's going on, are you?" Adrian asked as he kept up with me. That's when I glanced around, and didn't spot Christian. For the moment I didn't know what was worse, Adrian at my side, knowing that he had his own agenda or worse yet a rogue Moroi who looked as though he was working both sides. At the moment I regretted shooting Christian._

_"You went to court, you're an educated man... you tell me." I hissed out putting him into check. Keeping your friends close, not that I had any was always nice knowing who would eventually come gunning after you next, but keeping your enemies even closer wasn't just smart, but had kept me alive for years, it was a way of life that always kept me on top and one on their toes._

_"Look, Dimitri, I just want to know what the fuck I'm getting myself into, you can give me that much!" Adrian told me, yanking my arm so that I stopped and was forced to look at him, as though that made things all sorts of better. Looking down and eyeballing where his fingers was laced on my arm, I shook the offending hand off glaring murderously back at him._

_"Last warning and the last time I repeat myself! I didn't ask for you to come" I told him ominously, while I climbed into the car, closing the door behind me and started it up. When he climbed in as well I shook my head throwing the car into drive reaching for my cellphone. I pressed star three and pound it wasn't long when Mason voice answered._

_"Baia's airport myself and the others are waiting." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice that I chuckled lightly; the boys had gone to long without some action and now they were drooling to get started as much as I was._

_"Make sure there are at least three speedboat already docked at the Voda's harbor, shut that place down and while you're at it call Victor. I replied tightly chewing on the inside wall of my cheek. It had been too long since I had seen the old mentor of mine and bad blood ran deep between us._

_"Anything else boss?" Mason voice chimed in, that I couldn't help but roll my eyes towards Adrian and then back towards the road._

_"Yeah we have a passenger... so one of us will need to cover his backside."_

_""Piss the fuck off Belikov... I don't need your lame ass of a piss ant guarding me! I can break balls myself." Adrian argued, I just ignored him and went back to listening to Mason repeat the information, Boris had already relayed to him._

_"Make sure the plane is ready for takeoff by the time I get to the strip...anything else?" Mason asked as my mind quickly switched to Rose and not knowing the shape she would be in._

_"No I bit out." Hanging up the phone and turning on the radio full blast, AC/DC's "If You Want Blood," came blaring out of the radio. It was time like this when listening to heavy metal always soothes my mind for the mission that lied ahead. My voice rang out as I couldn't help singing along with the song and beating my hands to the rhythm of the music against the steering wheel._

_"It's criminal... There ought to be a law... Criminal... There ought to be a whole lot more... You get nothing for nothing... Tell me who can you trust... We got what you want... And you got the lust." Adrian seemed set in his own resolve, as his hand worked nervously over his brows deep in thought, that I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was he getting out of all this?_

_Again his own words rang out loudly in my ears. "I want my aunt off of the throne...was this guy friend or foe?" my mind kept asking over and over, this damn song couldn't have fit the situation any more than it did. If you want blood, you got it…..If you want blood, you got it...Blood on the streets...Blood on the rocks….Blood in the gutter...Every last drop...You want blood, you got it._

_"Look alive." I said reaching over and smacking Adrian hard on the chest, as we pulled into the abandon airfield. "Most of these guys you might recognize, but if I were you I would keep that mouth of yours shut, because one of them will...permanently " I pointed out towards the dash of the car window, where we could see Eddie, Mason and several others packing some major heat, surrounding the plane that I had to smile. "There not as friendly as I am and I would hate for my sister to lose her shadow kissed bond mate because he did something stupid."_

_"Keep it up Belikov! Adrian warned with his dark emeralds flashing dangerously back into mine." I'll cut your heart out with a dull spoon and feed it back to you for diner! Then we'll see if I still need guarding." He smiled and winked before I could respond; his hand was already on the door handle, when he let himself out. This guy actually believed what he was saying! Maybe just maybe Adrian wasn't the playboy that I had been led to believe him to be...but even his cockiness had limits._

_The propellers from the large bowing plane made it so hard to see, as dust, dirt, and gravel were swirling around in the air. The loud roaring fired up engines made it difficult to hear what was being said to where we were shouting at one another. Closing the door to the car, my eyes quickly adjusted as I covered and shielded my eyes from the kicking up debris floating in the air. While I flickered my eyes, from one face to the other Mason, Eddie, Ivan, Dennis and Lev. When I walked over I clasped each of their hands looking them straight in the eyes. It had been too long since we had seen each other last, which made it even more disheartening, knowing one of them, any of them was a traitor... a fucking mole. We had bled together, nearly died a few times in tight jobs, and one of these cock suckers was a traitor._

_"See just like said everyone's been rounded up." Mason shouted being heard over the gushing winds emanating from the aircraft, while putting his m16 down and shaking my hand. "On board are the blue prints of the island, docks and harbor that we will be jumping to, along with the location of Wade's well-guarded estate." Mason added with a note of caution in his voice, that I scrunched my eyes back at him and the others wondering if everyone was ready for this. "I can say this much getting in will be easy but holding off Wade's people will be another story the place is crawling with Strigoi's and PSI hounds."_

_"That's alright man we can handle those lightweights can't we?" Lev taunted and hit Dennis on the side; he only cracked a grin showing just a small row of pearly whites._

_"If there so lightweight Lev... then why did most of the Conta family end up dead? There's only a few of them left and they were better prepared than we are." Ivan reminded us all on the tragic loss and how only the three sisters remained._

_"But I hate those damn mangy mutts." Dennis roared out "Did any one thick to bring some beef rolls or something, maybe some doggie treats or even a chew toy?" He asked shifting his dark beady eyes around everyone in the group._

_"No but you could always feed those hounds that Moroi over there." Ivan said pointing his finger at Adrian who scoffed back at him. "He looks part feline anyways all tall slender and strung out._

_"All little kitties likes giving those mangy mutts a good chase. Don't they?" Dennis whistled out and roaring with laughter as Adrian steadily continued walking towards them._

_Here kitty...kitty... kitty." Ivan purred out. Adrian seemed like he was being a good sport about what was being said about him, as he shook his head crossing his arms over his chest and slowly started walking towards Ivan, Dennis and Lev. However the closer that he got with a speed and momentum that I didn't know Adrian possessed. He spun shockingly around towards Dennis, bringing up his left leg in unexpected round house kick, clipping Dennis right in the mouth and jaw, dropping Dennis into the ground, while blood spurted out sideways, out of his mouth and into the air from the staggering kick._

_"I got your fucking kitty kitty right here! Meow...meow...Adrian snarled out while spit flew out of his lips from yelling. His face was beat red with a rage that led me to believe this Moroi might be more insane with spirit darkness then I had given him credit for._

_"So who's the fucking pussy now, you rat bastards! You want my fucking claws to come out, how about this one you mother fuckers!" Adrian pulled both his right and left fists back into combination punches, before Lev could utter a comment. Adrian plowed his right fist into Lev's face cracking his jaw, while the back bridge of his elbow creamed sideways into Ivan's cheek who was already posturing up and brought up his own fist slamming it right into Adrian's stomach and bring his left one just on the other side of his head._

_Adrian staggered backwards clutching his gut but was quickly shaking it off, as Dennis and Lev started coming after him. Seeing that he was out number three to one Adrian brought out his butterfly knife. This damn Moroi wasn't intimidated in the slightest as he used the car for support and brought up both of his legs kicking Lev and Ivan in the chest pushing them both back, when Adrian suddenly leaned forward slashing Dennis across the chest with the sharp silvery blade. Red rivets began seeping under the white cotton material of his shirt staining the cloth, when Ivan grabbed him from behind and lifted Adrian off of the ground._

_"So this kitty has claws and is a scraper. I didn't know rich ass royals like you even knew how to fight... much less could." Ivan's voice bellowed out from behind him. Just when I thought I had seen it all, Adrian pushed his legs forward when Lev came towards Adrian ready to plow him in the gut with a few more painful lessons of his own. Adrian kicked him again in the gut knocking Lev several feet away from him. Adrian drew his head forward and the next thing I knew he brought his head smashing backwards hard into Ivan's face. Even from this distance I knew my buddy's nose had been broken from the splintering and crackling sounds that were being made, when Adrian spun around with the blade and burying the tip into his arm. Ivan screamed out as both of his fists began clubbing out in front of Adrian, but with his blood gushing down his face Ivan was sadly missing his targets, when Adrian reached over yanking his knife out of his arm and began looking for another place to slice and dice him from._

_"Adrian that's enough." I yelled out over towards him. The last thing we needed to do was start killing off our own, we need everyone and to my astonishment it would appear that Adrian not only could kill Dennis and amazingly Ivan, but he would do it and not even bat an eye in the process. "This isn't the time or place for this. Wade would just eat this shit up, if he knew we were fighting amongst ourselves. And I need every last one of you." I snarled out towards Lev, Dennis and Ivan who shook their heads in agreement, as my hand covered Adrian's arm stopping him from taking the next swing._

_""What's the matter boys can't handle a little pussy? Having a little trouble getting it up these days? Come on boy's you're losing man points here! What the three of you can't even take down a fucking Moroi?" He screamed out wanting more blood, he wasn't done with any of them by a long shot and the sobering fact was, if I hadn't stepped in when I did, one of these overzealous pricks would have probable been dead by now._

_"Adrian." I spat out making him stop steadfast, his emerald eyes hooded over in anger towards me, glaring defiantly back, after finally getting his attention. "Your here to help Rose... remember! You're not here for this petty bickering bullshit and neither are you!" I pointed back with my finger and curled up fist towards Dennis and Lev. Both of these wise guys should have known better to start something with Adrian in the first place without my consent, much less my orders._

_"You're all here at my request not this!" I growled, making it clear that it stopped here and now. "Wade and Alexander don't have my crew! The best of the fucking best, let alone Victor. So it all stops now" I snorted and spat out towards each of the men._

_Adrian twitched and his muscles jerked when he pulled out his clove cigarettes and lit one up. Walking back towards my car, my nerves were hitting there breaking point, while the painful throbbing in my head intensified, turning into a full blown migraine. Where had that come from my mind reeled out, as I opened the trunk of the car. "Any news on Abe?" I growled annoyingly towards Mason and reaching in and grabbing my duffel bags out of the back._

_"I might be able to help with that." When I looked up there was the son of a bitch himself, looking larger than life, an oddly dressed in his camouflaged gear, I almost didn't recognize him._

_"Victor." I purred out deathly quiet. Beside him with his hand all bandaged up was Christian; the glowering stare down of hate was wrapped all over his face, which made me shoot him a half smile, as he gave me the finger. Along with him was, Greg, Robert and of course his lovely daughter Natalie._

_"Looking good Dimitri." Natalie replied as her sleek jaded green eyes swept over me. Her jet black hair was French braided in the back. The tight leather shirt and pants hugged her body like a second skin. Damn she had grown in the last few years that I had last seen her. As my eyes trailed from her green eyes, and roamed down her oval shaped face, towards pouty brownish rouse lips. Her cleavage filled in the glove tight shirt to perfection, I swallowed hard. Natalie had more pronounced womanly curves in all the right places, the girl that I had once knew had blossomed into a beautiful young woman._

_"Natalie ….You've ahem...grown a lot, since the last time I saw you." The burning stinging in my cheeks grew as they became even more flustered then before. My fucking god ... how she had changed. How in the hell, had I ever thought Natalie as just being just plain and ordinary?_

_"What did I tell you cuz? Once Dimitri saw Nat again it would be a whole new ball game, something's with him never change." Greg told Robert who just snorted and placed a protective hand on his niece's shoulder and pulled her backwards towards him, as though he was expecting me to do something._

_"Greg...Robert." I nodded towards them and turned my attention back towards Victor._

_"Shall we?" Victor asked extending his hand towards the plane, numbly I nodded my head back, it had been years since I had worked with the legend himself, and here he was in the flesh._

_Just as fast as myself and Victor turned to load onto the plane I swiftly stopped and looked over at Adrian who was still brooding from the fight walked grudgingly behind us and muttering something to himself that I couldn't quite make out._

_"Just a minute." I told Victor as my eyes narrowed on Adrian. I was still in shock over what he had done. I had heard of only a handful of Moroi's pulling off what he had done to Denis, Lev and Ivan, which in it self was incredible. Those three had trained with me back at the academy in Siberia and under Victor's guidance, along with Boris the oldest Strigoi in Russia. Adrian took them down as though he was merely swatting at flies._

_"Heal them." I pointed towards the beaten trio._

_""You cant be fucking serious!" Adrian hissed out as I watched the vein in his forehead bulge, as though he was going to blow another major gasket. Raising his fingers towards his lips, Adrian pulled another long drag from his cigarette, expelling the clove scent smoke just as fast, while the grayish plume cloud circled around his head like a wreath, as he studied me for a few lingering seconds. _

_"I'm as serious as a heartache...now heal them." I demanded not leaving any rooms for a petty ass discussions. "It's either that or forget about boarding this plane."_

_"You know kicking ass isn't my only talents." Adrian threatened as his emerald green eyes flashed back unwavering into mine. "I do have other means for getting onto that plane." He said tapping his temples thinking that I might back down. Rumor had it he could use compulsion something I hadn't witnessed to often, but if he thought he was going to use that magical crap on me, he had another thing coming. _

_"Mine either." I drawled out slowly and looking him over, sizing him up. Two could play hard ball if that was the way he wanted it. "Personally I enjoy what stakes can do when being slammed into a thigh, or shoved into a Moroi's arm, the grating sound that it makes as it sizzles off the flesh away from the bone, but then again the melting of skin only happen to Strigoi's, but I've never really have had a chance to try it out on a Moroi. So are you volunteering?" I softly leered, arching my eyebrow upwards at him and feeling my top lip quiver into an icy cold smile spreading across my face, as I envisioned his warm blood coating my hand. _

_"You don't scare me." Adrian said as his adam's apple bobbed up and down trying to work, while he visibly paled._

_"That's because I'm not trying to." I replied with a humorless laugh pulling my stake out from it's sheath, for his eyes to narrow in on and began stroking it tenderly with my fingers, as I brushed past Victor he started chuckling, as I walked slowly towards Adrian. "But you know my reputation from court, so you know I'm going to thoroughly enjoy every minute of this." Taking a few deep breath Adrian's eyes darkened even more as he looked discontented towards me flatting his brows, as though he was seeing something that the others weren't seeing. Combing his finger ruefully through his wiry hair, Adrian's chest puffed out as he expelled the smoke from his cigarette, and tossing the butt on the ground._

_"Fine but if they give me any more shit." Adrian glared hotly back towards Denis and Ivan, while his eyes also glanced over towards Lev. "I've carve them up like a fucking thanksgiving turkey! He snarled out as he grounded the heel of his shoe over the cigarette butt._

_"Not if I deal with them first." I replied making sure they all caught my meaning and heard me perfectly. Turning back around I followed Victor the rest of the way into the plane, where I sat down beside him. I watched Natalie walk on past us and moving towards the front of the plane. Followed by Greg and her uncle Robert, who took a seat on the opposite side from her. Moments later Denis came in looking better as he took a seat in the middle row section, looking poutingly out of the window. Shortly after Lev came walking down the isle, sharing the same results as Denis, a few moments later he was followed by Ivan. Mason and Eddie carried in a wiped out looking Adrian who collapsed in the closest seat by the plane's loading door. Christian came in his eyes seeking me out and his face twisted up, even though he didn't say anything as he brushed past me, he really didn't have to. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was on his mind, I was hopping he was would be stupid enough to try._


	14. Hell In A Hand Basket

_"_Hey what gives with lover boy over there?" I asked while the plane started taxing down the runway. I couldn't help the gnawing gut curiosity of his connection with Victor.__

_"_Yeah I was picking up on some fatal attraction vibes between you two." He snickered out, as his cool emerald green flashed in Christian direction. Who stirred in his seat nervously, at seeing Victor and me together like chums.__

_"_Well if things get anymore fatal between us, then your boy there will be going back to the Dragomir's in a body bag. Only it won't be as pretty as it was on the silver screen, the way it was for Glenn Close and Michael Douglas.__

_"_Aaahhh Dimitri." Victor said shaking his head letting out a pausing sigh. "You haven't changed in the last couple of years since I saw you.__

_"_Uh… and you thought I would?"__

_"_Well I thought as time would go by, you would mellow out in your ways some." He conceded, with disappointment flashing within his pale green eyes. "Then all I have to do is look at ole green horn over there, whose out to make a name for himself to be reminded that you haven't."__

_"_So let me guess, the kid is under your protection?" I snorted and narrowed my eyes on the stewardess who was pushing a servicing cart and pausing to fix Christian a drink. A few seconds later she rolled her cart forward again, then stopped to mix a drink for Mason and Lev, when Victor smiled gesturing for her to come towards us.__

__Without him saying a word the stewardess opened her cart pulling a long stemmed green bottle in silver-ish trimming from underneath. Victor always had a taste for fine things of quality; from eloquent foods to fine rich wines, to the best feeders and blood whores that money could buy. Grasping the crystal goblet she poured a deep rouse burgundy wine with a friendly smile she handed it towards Victor.__

_"_If needed be, but something tells me my influence in this matter isn't really necessary." Swirling the glass under his nose, Victor inhaled deeply of the wines fragrance's before slowly sipping it savoring the wild tangy alcoholic berry taste. "Besides I thought you wanted to find out about our elusive knee breaking Abe Mazur?" He left open as though he was asking a question. "China had a field day with him, damn Strigoi's. The queen should have never trusted the foreigners from overseas.__

_"_Abe fell off of my radar as well." Mason said crossing the isles overhearing Victor. "All of court is in a state of panic. The royals fear that Abe is returning and soon will claim the throne.__

_"_That's what the queen wants, then she will have the long sought after revenge she been wanting against Abe and Janine." Christian said paling as he inched closer keeping his eyes locked on mine.__

_"_But my dear boy... the old man didn't fall off of my radar." Victor told Mason unenthusiastically and taking a much longer drink of his wine this time as a shudder passed through him, shaking his slender Moroi frame. "Even after his capture my spies knew of his whereabouts. At the time they were heavily outnumbered and the possibility of a rescue wasn't an option."__

_"_What about his men? What about his guardians? Ivan asked also joining us along with Denis and Robert. "They should have outmatched anyone; we've all heard the circle in which Abe traveled. He was the cautious type, covering his tracks... he would never let his guard down after being on the run for so long.__

_"_Yes he was carefully... always was." Natalie agreed shaking her head. "However smuggling the royal families, who are rightfully heirs to the throne, away from court and concealing their identities, sometimes require trusting the wrong individuals.__

_"_That's just perfect." I mutter under my breath. "It would seem, I'm not the only one with a fucking traitor problem." __

_ _The old man didn't go down with a fight. Queen Tatiana should have known, going against Abe the way she did, there was going to be hell to pay." Victor said silencing us to where we looked at him. I didn't want to believe it; he wouldn't do it would he, as realization hit me. Of course the old man would have a fool proof plan B in the event of his capture. Victor let out a humorless laugh and slammed his hand down hard on my shoulders patting my back.__

_"_Okay, I'll admit to not having a clue as to where you're going with this." Adrian's voice piped in with curiosity. "What do the old man's actions have to do with Rose? Shouldn't we be talking about our jump locations, come up with a strategy for getting into the estate, or how about this…" Adrian said sliding his finger over his chin, when he side step the stewardess as she pushed her cart back towards the front. "How in the hell are we supposed to fight off all the Strigoi's, save Rose from whatever..." Adrian said rolling his hand in thought while he spoke. "And not be… the PSI hounds from hell's... play toys."__

_"_It's insulting having to play dot to dots with him Dimitri! Why in god's name would you bring the courts lap dog with us? For all you know he could be one of the queen's spies." Natalie roared her gentle nature suddenly long gone. She flicked a thick lock of her hair away from her eyes, smoothing the silken strands behind her left ear and furrowed her brows back towards Adrian.__

_"_I'm not some royal fucking shoe licker, much less my aunt's lap dog! I want her off the throne just as much as you do!" Adrian said arrogantly as though no further explanation was required. "But I fail to see how any of this involves Rose."__

_"_It's simple." Victor said getting up to his full height so he towered over Adrian. "Abe Mazur has been awakened and he's coming to claim his daughter...after all he always felt no one was good enough to keep her safe...and apparently he was right!" I tried like hell to not let the little dig get to me even though it did. How in the hell was I to know I was supposed to be her guardian, her protector? I had been hired to kill Rose from day one. Maybe things would have been different if someone had told me my role in all of this from the very beginning, instead of leaving me in the dark. Now, I was just having to play fucking catch up. __

_"_Greg, get the parachute packs from the back." Victor demanded and causally reached across Adrian flipping a switch off. The shutters to each of the windows snapped closed and darkened, cutting out the blue and whitish outside skyline lights, along with the cabins. An electric laser beam of glowing red, blue and green lights filled the narrow aisles of the plane forming a structure, suddenly a watery island appeared. The high tech surveillance footage we were being shown look like something you would see on Google Earth. The estate was massive resembling fort knocks. Along the water's edge of the rocky old peer were scouts and patrols, from what I could gather, they were either Strigoi's or PSI hounds. Wade and Alexander weren't taking any chances.__

__A few meters from the main house was another building, it could have been used for anything from a maid and servants quarters to a utility shed.__

_"_What's that?" I asked signaling to the building, as I watched it in utter fascinations, knowing in my gut, it would be one of the many targets that would need to be eliminated.__

_"_A Strigoi's nest, or something very familiar to one." Greg spoke up tracing his fingering close to the outlining grid. "However, we think Rose is being held here." He said indicating towards the back of the massive house of the estate.__

_"_Timing is crucial." Lev spoke softly as his piercing gaze was dissecting the grid apart. Paying extra attention to every last detail, of all the structures and buildings surrounding the island and peers, figuring which target should be hit first, with keen interests.__

_"_Precisely." Victor agreed. "Which is why we're making landfall during the daylight hours; that's when the island is most venerable."__

_"_Lev, you and Mason are in charge of rigging the explosives." I said studying the diagram.__

_"_Adrian you're with me, your compulsion may have some use after all." I grunted hating the idea of the Moroi shadowing my movements.__

_"_Just what I _always_ wanted to be Belikov, a hemorrhoid, right up your ass." Adrian retorted back and I rolled my eyes.__

_"_Here." Greg said handing the parachute pack to us. "After you jump start counting one one-thousand, when you've reached ten, pull you're ripcord here." He said pointing at the red color cord on the parachute. "The yellow one controls your gliding, so pay attention as to where you're landing." Greg snorted glancing over towards Adrian. "We wouldn't want any of you to get hung up in a tree somewhere."__

_"_Speak for yourself...not all of us would mind if you got hung up or something." Robert added thrusting a parachute towards Adrian, who took it in his hands and swung pack over his shoulders looking as though he was experienced in jumping out of planes and started buckling the belt over his chest.__

_"_Excuse the interruptions Mr. Dashkov." The Stewardess said sliding the curtain back and flicking the lights back on. "But the pilot said to inform you when we were over your specified jump co-ordinance.__

_"_Thanks." He said smiling wistfully back at her, under his cool exterior he was just a deadly and formidable as he always had been. Victor was still the dirtiest player in the game and still shouldn't be underestimated.__

__Pulling my duffel bag out and following everyone else towards the tail section of the plane; adrenaline raced through my veins, heightening all of my Dhampir senses, God, how I loved the rush. My heart hammered in my ears from the increased blood flow, my eyes sight sharpened dramatically along with my hearing, as I heard the faint traces of metal clanking from the cargo bay doors opening and felt the gushing of the wind ripping and pulling on my duster and button down shirt.__

__Shrugging off the duster and rolling it up into my duffel bag I pulled a few more spirit infused arrows out and started reloading the crossbows. Taking the strapping and securing them both down at my sides. Adrian shot me a questioning look when I reached back down into the duffel bag and tossed him the extra magazine clips for the revolvers he was carrying. Lev and Mason both were getting help from Robert and Greg with metal low impact cases that were being strapped under their parachute packs.__

__Taking the lead as the cargo bay doors opened the rest of the way. I trudge forward, when the deafening wind tried forcing me backwards. Gritted my teeth in sheer determination to move forward and looking towards Victor, he nodded towards me and jumped. A few seconds later, I followed suit jumped from the plane. I was falling so hard that I could barely catch my breath, when my body smooth out into a parallel angle with Victors.__

__The roaring hum of the plane's engines soon faded into background noise. Just to be replaced by the loud pitching sounds from the air of space around us. Squinting my eyes, I looked towards the rear of the plane seeing Mason then Lev, Adrian, Robert and everyone else soon jumping one at a time.__

__The ground mass below us began growing larger, turning, what looked like ants seconds before, into a large body of water. The ocean, even from this free falling height, seemed everywhere from as vast and far as the eye could see. Even the estate was growing in size. It was even more intimidating than what we viewed on the virtual computer screen aboard the plane. We may be striking in the middle of the day, but Wade and Alexander wasn't taking any chances as we saw heavily armed guardian's paroling with the PSI hounds. They seemed more interested in the overhead flying plane than thinking someone may have actually jumped from it. As soon as my legs touched down on the sandy shores the PSI hounds began howling as though they had caught mine and Victor scents. Hastily, I pulled out my bowing knife and began cutting myself loose from the parachutes and head towards the rocky edges of the peer. Keeping myself well hidden, Victor took off towards the back of the island. He was striking from behind, while I was waiting for Adrian.__

__When Lev and Mason's feet touched down they quickly scattered, hiding behind one of the palm trees, following the paroling guardian's movements when I pointed towards them and waved them on when the guardian passed by. They both scaled up the secondary building pulling the metal cases from behind their backs. Flinching when Adrian's hand closed over my shoulder briefly, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, and then opening them again. My hand tightened on the bowing knife cutting away at the straps to my crossbow, as we waited for the next set of paroling guardians to pass.__

__Knowing how twisted Wade was, he would keep his top prize close to him. So whenever the urges struck him, he could satisfy his own blood fetishes. I just hope for Wade's sake, he hadn't hurt Rose too badly, god help him if he had!__

__When the first explosions sounded wildly in the air and the aftershocks vibrated the ground alarms, wailed loudly as chaos ensued all over the island, followed by heavy gunfire. Raising our heads just enough to look over the rocky base of the peers, seeing the guardians running towards the secondary building that was engulfed in reddish and glowing orange flames. Both Adrian and I bolted towards the estate.____The front door swung open with even more guardians and their eyes locked onto us. Shit, they knew we were coming and were fully prepared.__

_ "_Checkmate pal." I roared when I threw the bowing knife hitting the guardian in the throat before he could utter a scream or shoot a round off from his riffle. Shucking both of the crossbows off from my sides, Adrian lunged at me. "Watch out." Adrian screamed as a round of bullets peppered the ground around us. Ting... ding...ping, one of the windows to the estates exploded hailing glass in every direction.__

__Ducking down, waiting out the hailing spray of gunfire, with both revolvers drawn, Adrian stood back up and returned fire at the guardian's shooting at us. Clipping one in the heart and another in the head, another explosion rocketed a jeep, tossing the vehicle high into the air, just to slam it back down to earth. The windows hurled outwards, splintering off into tiny missile fragments, cutting into anything the fine slivers touched. When a truck, soon after, erupted into a mass weapon, creaming into the sandy ground sideways and then combusted into metal scorching, fiery hot flames, and trailing off a bunch of heavy thick black plumes of smoke.__

_"_This way." I growled towards Adrian, hell bent, more now than ever, in getting into the doorway. Just as we crossed over the threshold, Adrian was airborne, crashing into a wall. He never saw the Strigoi on the other side of the partially opened doorway. Just as the Strigoi went to rush me, he stepped just enough into the opening, when the small beams of sunlight from outside landed on his face. He howled in agony as large chunks of his flesh bubbled up and sizzled off of his face splattering on the floor.__

_"_None of you are getting off this island alive." He roared sounding way too sure of himself for my own personal comfort, as he moved away from the opening of the door.__

__Getting a clear shot off of his hulking chest, I fired off an arrow from my crossbow. "We'll see about that." I snapped and watched his body topple over from the spirit infused arrow marking his heart. I spun around firing again two more times, nailing the Strigoi's towards the right me and another entering into the living. One after another, Strigoi bodies littered the floor. Adrian was emptying the clips in the revolvers, faster than he could reload.__

_"_Nice little barbeque Wade and Alexander decided to have for us." Adrian said tersely, taking a defensive posture and going into action. He looked as though he was ready for anything, except for the four-legged beasts that came snarling and howling into the room. Gnashing their teeth wildly, clear whitish drool slowly drizzled down their curled bottom lips.__

_"_Here." I yelled over towards Adrian, reaching down into my boot and pulling my spare stake out, I tossed it over towards him. Quickly, he tore at the cotton material of his shirt and wrapped the cloth over the hilt of the stake. Throwing the empty crossbow down on the ground and pulling my stake out my sheath. I braced for five more Strigoi's that had decided to follow their fallen comrades.__

_"_Can anybody say screwed." Adrian high pitched raspy voice screeched out. "I mean, I know I'm magically delicious all, but haven't you hell hounds heard of moderation...a little Moroi can go along way" He taunted and swung his stake, swiping at the set of teeth that were snapping inching away from his face.__

_"_Adrian...quit playing around with the fuckers and kill them!" I growled, sizing up the five Strigoi's that were almost leaping over the furniture to get at me. Kicking the one hell hound in the side of its head, Adrian brought the stake down, piercing the mangy animal between the eyes and pulled the stake back.__

_"_I can be very dangerous for your diet." He snarled and then seconds later cried out when a PSI hound pounced on him from behind burying its large canine's teeth into his shoulder. I couldn't worry about Adrian any more; I had my hands full with my new targets. Three of the five, just by the way that they moved, had been former guardians. Fast, experienced and, most certainly older, much older Strigoi's with far more lethal cunning skills.__

_"_Five against one." I leered quickly making my assessment of the greasy looking bunch. "That seems hardly fair for you... I snorted in disgust. "You should have waited for back up." __

__Jumping up into the air with a powerful superman kick, both of my legs sprung out, kicking two of the Strigoi's back. When I landed on my feet, I had to duck and dodge the gnarled claws that swiped hazardously toward my face, a set of combination punches were being thrown directly at my head. Using my forearm and elbow, I clocked the former human female Strigoi in the jaw, hearing the bones snap and crackle. Then moving just a fraction of an inch, I nailed the other with my left hook.__

_"_You're the one who needs back up...you seriously think you can take us all?" The ancient____Strigoi smirked at me, when his set of combination punches connected, slamming hard into my face and mid section of my side.__

_"_Yeah.. I can take you." Grunting in pain and spitting the blood out of my mouth, my eyes narrowed and shifted, as I blocked the next set of flying fists that sailed in the air towards my face, again. __

__Losing patience and feeling my resolve slipping even more, I grabbed the Strigoi closest to me, by his collar, jerking him forward and head butting him in the face. I raised my stake high into the air and plowed it as hard as I could into his chest. The musical sounds of my stake crushing into his ribs, fracturing the neighboring bones beneath, urged me forward, sending a cascade of adrenaline threw me. The wailing sounds of agony tore through the newly awakened Strigoi. He didn't know what had hit him until it was too late. I shoved the stake even higher up into his ribs, when a faint half-smile appeared over his granite filled, emotionless face and his body became latent and relaxed in my hold. __

__Using his lifeless body as a make shift shield against the other newly awaken Strigoi. I slashed lethally into her, as her freshly formed sharp claws raked over the body I was holding. Slicing my stake, as though it was an extension of my own hand, another mingled cry filled the room as I flung her body into one of the ancients.__

_"_You're nothing but lunch...just fast food." He laughed flinging the corpse down and charging at me once more. His glowing beady red-rimmed eyes glittered and shinned in amusement, thinking he already had the upper hand. Stupid prick was already counting me out. __

__Just as I moved towards him, a set of burly claws grabbed me from behind. Undaunted by the futile action, I raised my legs, literally walking over the Strigoi's chest in front of me. Then, kicking the other Strigoi in the head that was standing beside him, I flipped myself over my captor's shoulders at the same time. From behind him I moved forward enough to shove my stake in into his back. The ancient's body spasm and twitched, and a loud booming, animalistic cry made the last two Strigoi's jump back.__

_"_If… I'm nothing more than just fast food..." I throaty growl, hooding my eyes on the ancient, that I wanted most of all. "Then… I suggest you eat me!" __

__However, this ancient wasn't going to go down all easy. Throwing all of my weight into the Strigoi's larger frame, he screamed in a wailing screech and suddenly went quite. Pulling my stake out of him, my hand tingled over the freshly oozing black sludge of blood that coated my hand and fingertips. Loving every second of the satisfying thrill and sensations of the fresh kill, I flung his blood off my hand and glared at the last two remaining Strigoi's. The loud piercing blood curdling screams echoing from below us froze my blood cold, as it was most diffidently female.__

_"_Rose!" I gasped pushing forward needing to go through the fucking goons. Her voice crackled and splintered with every scream becoming more labored and forced.__

_"_Sounds like, Wade is playing with his blood whore again." The ancient snarled in delight from the sounds she was making. The loud howling from the PSI hound momentarily distracted him and his beady red eyes flickered towards Adrian who had shoved his stake into another hound's chest making the beast yelp. With the bridge of his shoe Adrian kicked the foul beast away from him and lunged for the closest Strigoi.__

_"_Then, it must really suck to be you, because you're stuck here playing with me!" Adrian challenged hotly, as he swiped in the air with the stake, raking the bloody tip over the Strigoi's chest.__

_"_When it comes to fresh meat of foolish royal Moroi's like you, I can't think of anything that I enjoy playing with more."__

_ _The distraction was perfect, as it allowed me time to stake the other ancient that went to rush towards Adrian. Paring us both down, to one on one, making this fight evenly matched. The ancient's powerful hands clamp down over my wrists preventing me from driving the stake further down into his chest.__

__With Strigoi speed and strength, he threw me sideways into the wall bouncing my hulking frame off the dry wall, splintering the crumbling plaster. He reached down grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and back of my jeans, just to ram me into the other side of the wall. With blood jutting down into my eyes clouding my vision, I grasp the handle of my stake and threw the rest of my body weight into him as he went to plow his knee into my face. Staggering backwards he howled and cackled in his rage.__

_"_Shit." I moaned dizzily and wiped the back of my hand across my forehead clearing the blood away from my eyes. Pushing myself off of the floor, I charged back at the Strigoi, he was coming towards me full stem ahead as though the stake in him wasn't slowing him down in the slightest. "Come on… there's plenty of more fun and games where that came from." He snarled spewing his drool into the air at me. Spinning a hard right, I delivered a phenomenal superman kick directly to the stake lodging it even deeper into the Strigoi chest piercing his heart. The Strigoi was propelled off his feet, knocked backwards, going all the way through the wall behind him and bouncing off of another wall.__

_"_Sure there is, only you're days of playing are over." I said in a hoarse breath, the ancient looked at me in surprise. His glowing red crimson eyes faded slowly returning to a startling sea foam blue, when his body fell, face forward, into the ground. Going through the hole in the wall and flipping the Strigoi over, I yanked my stake out of his chest.__

_ _I rushed back towards the direction of Rose's screams, when the Strigoi, Adrian was fighting, grabbed him around the throat and lifted him off of his feet, strangling him. Adrian's feet kicked wildly in the air, as his face turned a beet shade of red, almost a purplish color. Determination flashed in his emeralds, as he raised the stake high in the air then plunging it his into the ancient's heart. The Strigoi dropped and when he did Adrian fell to the floor gasping for air.__

_"_Shake it off...because you're sure as hell going to feel it later." I said, knowing if we got out of this alive, come tomorrow he would be lucky if he could move let alone walk. Reaching down and helping him up to his feet, Adrian looked tired and weak, he had lost allot of blood. __

__The thick trail of smoke filled the house choking us both, as though something was on fire. With watering eyes, we blindly felt along the rough edges of the walls, we had to move quickly before the whole house was engulfed in the fiery blaze. In different sections of the house, burning glowing embers snaked around the dry walls branching upwards towards the ceilings like tendrils. Flakes of burning wood chips and plaster fell to the floorboards. Not too far away, maybe a few rooms down, PSI hounds were howling. Other explosions were coming from outside, blasting with loud crashes that vibrated off of the estate. The shattering of glass and pictures, along with anything else, seemed to explode all around us as the fire was spreading in intensity and strength.__

_"_I think she's this way." I said nudging Adrian forward and moving cautiously from room to room of the house, following Rose's frantic cries. Denis and Victor were in the back section of the estate fighting off six more Strigoi's. Victor was channeling his power of earth against the Strigoi's. Several rakish, overgrown roots wormed their way around three of the Strigoi's, binding their hands and feet together, while even more vines formed a prison around them.__

__Denis also had his hands full as he ripped his stake out of a Strigoi chest shoving the fallen Strigoi off to the side, just to sidekick the female Strigoi in the stomach, slamming her backwards into dresser behind him. Screeching, she hissed and cackled at him, baring her fangs she reached out with her mangled up claws to snap whatever bones she could grab. Christian suddenly appeared; I quickly spun back around Denis as he shoved his stake into her black heart.__

__A large fiery mass appeared in his hands, swirling the super heated glowing ball over and over until it began tumbling and rolling in his hands. Christian hurdle the deadly ball of flames at the Strigoi, setting them ablaze like match sticks lighting a human size tiki torch.__

__Glancing out of the window in the small corridor, from where Victor stood, the unfolding scene outside caught my attention briefly. Eddie was fighting four guardians. It was really intense as the they circled around each other. The guardian's and Eddie looked as though they were sparring only the stakes were high. The deadly combination punches connected, along with back flips and roundhouse kicks, to the unseen eyes looked graceful like a dance; however, this was a kill, or be killed, scenario. Eddie had taken some major hits, but was holding his own. His fist collided into the temple area of a guardian's head, knocking him out. Bringing up his left leg, he power drove it into the sternum of another. Running a short distance away, Mason and Lev were setting off even more explosions. A big looking hum V flew up sky wards exploding into the air then came smashing down along the east side of the estate. The after shocks shook the house so hard I had to grab a hold of door frame to keep from toppling over, as the wooden beams threatened to cave.__

_"_You need to get to Rose...she's down there." Victor pointed towards the direction of the cellar. "We would have gotten to her sooner, but these bastards decided to come out and play." Running swiftly with my hand tightening even more on my stake, I took to the stairs three and four steps down at a time, knowing Adrian was behind me.__

_"_No stay." I told Adrian, stopping him, not knowing what I would find down there. From the looks of it Adrian wouldn't last another round, he sagged weakly against the door frame clutching his hand over the stake until his knuckles turned white. "Guard the door, the last thing either one of needs is to get trapped down there." Nodding his head in agreement, Adrian averted his eyes to stand watch.__

__Anticipation flooded me, as I relied on both my Dhampir hearing and eye sight, inspecting the dimly lit room.__

_"_Get off of me...no stop...stop" The sound of Rose's voice choked out.__

_"_What, you think your little friends are going to save you? You're pathetic! There busy upstairs ...no one is going to save you now."__

__When my foot touched down on the last step my heartbeat accelerated even more, pounding like a jackhammer when I saw Alexander stretched out on top of Rose. The outline of his bare back faced me and the muscles moved fluidly as he rammed her chained wrists against the bedposts. His khakis pants partially covered his hips, it didn't take a genius in figuring out what he was doing or trying to do. His thick unruly light sandy brown hair was messy, as the fine strands hung over his eyes. Stripped down naked, shackled in leg irons and manacles, Rose laid helpless under him, as she moved her head from side to side escaping his eager questing lips.__

_"_I wouldn't say that." I snarled running over and grabbing Alex by the back shoulder and neck. A blinding rage filled me as I jerked the fucker backwards off of Rose, catching sight of her face. When our eyes locked, she looked as though she had seen a ghost, her face turning stark white. A loud fierce, predatory, evil growl shook me down to the core, as though some wild monster in me had been released.__

_ _Alex never really saw me coming, when I hurled him, face first into the side of the cinder blocks, shattering some of his bones. His red crimson Moroi blood splattered up against the grainy bricks when a few of his Moroi teeth fell to the ground. Pain, ohh yeah, fucking pain, was what I wanted this bastard to feel, to the tenfold. I wanted his death and I wanted it now! Hell, I even fucking demanded it for Rose's sake! I wanted his death to be nice and slow, to where he was begging and pleading, down on his knees. Alexander's head bounced off of the bricks a second time with a sickening thud. A cruel malicious laughter sprang from him, and he slowly turned around just in time for my fist to slam right into his jaw.__

_"_Belikov!" He said shakily, when his iron steel gray eyes focused and locked onto mine. "I wasn't expecting...before he could finish speaking my left hand closed over his throat in strangling choke hold, while the stake in my right hand speared sharply into the crotch of his manhood pinning him right into the cinder bricks. With a sharp twist Alexander screamed out as his eyes grew heavy the size of saucers.__

_"_Alex...Alex...Alex! You've been a very...very bad boy! Haven't yeah?" I tsk back in a chastising voice.__

_"_The girl...the girl and I were just having some fun...she's nobody... she's just another assig...if you finish that sentence, I'll snap your neck like a tooth pick." I growled in a louder voice, my temper was seconds away from exploding threw the roof. God, I wanted to gut this fucker and use his intestines in a game of tug a war.! Jerking my stake out of his manhood, I slammed it back into the same spot twisting the hilt of the handle towards the other side. Screaming out as the blood from his crotch sprayed out, soaking the both of us. Alex's eyes rolled in sheer agony and he screamed a blood curdling shriek again.__

_"_Where's Wade?" I snarled with venom into his gasping face wanting my hand to choke the life out of him.__

_"_Not here...he's not here!" He stuttered, closing his eyes, as fear of his own death radiated in him.__

_"_I have a message I want you to deliver...Dimitri? Rose questioned as her voice broke, causing me to stiffen. "Dimitri." She repeated while she tried lifting her head up.__

__Leaning closer towards Alexander's ear, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Tell the rat bastard ….tell him...I have a one way ticket to hell for him." I whispered softly pulling my stake from out of his crotch and stepping back, hurling the deadly instrument into his chest, cracking his ribs. "Never mind Alex." I chuckled with a sadistic laugh, "I'll personally tell him… when I see him." When I pulled my stake out of him, Alexander's body crumpled to the floor. When I looked up Rose was watching me, silent lone tears streaked her dark brown eyes. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly I began walking towards her.__

__The cellar was huge and almost resembled some mid evil torture chamber, where there were several shackles on the wall. A surgical tray, with branding irons and hot pokers, lay over them. Whips that had pointy razor straps and, ahhh yes, Wades favorites, stun guns and vials and vials of acid. Some of which, from the looks of it, he had used on Rose. __

__She had deep scarring marks, from being stabbed with a hot poker that had been heated by the fireplace. Her, once deeply tanned, skin was charred black in some places, either from the hot poker or the bottles of acid; which, I wasn't all to certain yet. Her lip was busted and swollen with drying blood; she had bruises on her arms running down to her hands. Good, at least Rose had nailed one of the son of a bitches that had done this to her. When I saw the bruises on her upper thigh and calves, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut for a few seconds as the vomit rose in my throat, nearly choking me.__

_"_Did you...did you come here to finish me off? Rose croaked out, I shook my head violently unable to answer her and blinked back a few tears that I wasn't going to let fall. Too many codes were being broken, even as mercenaries, hired killers we had standards. Our own personal codes and beliefs of honor, lines to live by ones that should never be crossed. Seeing rape or even the possibility of rape wasn't something that I could live by, not with my household being made up of mostly women. Pulling at the straps of my duffel bag that was slung around my back and dropping it down onto the floor, I pulled out my duster carrying the thick leather coat towards her using the heavy material as a blanket to cover Rose's naked form. I heard Victor's, Denis, Greg and Christian's voices from above. Their heavy footfall on the landing sounded like they were coming down the stairs.__

_"_Dimitri we have to go! The house is going to collapse any second now." Victor's voice rang out into the silence that had fallen in the creepy dungeon.__

_"_Don't come in here." I ordered stopping any further movement. "Just...just get everyone one to the boats...Dimitri we have to go now." Victor yelled back.__

_"_Then go... I'll meet you at the boats." I shouted angrily back "Just, fucking go."__

_"_Don't take to long!" Victor warned when the shuffling of footsteps started going back up towards the stairs. Walking back over towards Alex and going through his pockets, my hand closed around a set of keys. Again, I went back to Rose, her muscles stiffened up and jerked when I placed my hand on her ankle removing the shackle, with the same speed and accuracy the shackles slowly came off, one lock at a time. Rubbing her hands over her wrists, from where the manacles bit into her tender skin, leaving circular reddish rings around her wrists, Rose laid there suspiciously watching my every move.__

_"_I'm not going to hurt you." I said slowly as I reached down to help her sit up. Rose flinched back and rolled away from me raising her hands out in front of her face, afraid of what I might do.__

_"_Please don't...I." Rose voice cracked and trembled while her body shook.__

_"_Listen to me!" I spoke slow and sternly raising the duster out for her to slid her hands into the heavy coat, not blaming her for one second in not trusting me. "Honey, I'm not going to hurt you...god, I'm trying to help...please let me help." I tried more softly. With the groaning and buckling of the ceiling and the creaking sounds that it was making, timing was becoming more and more precious by the second. Reaching over and threading Rose's hand into the sleeve of coat on the right side and doing the same on the left. I tried not to notice how much she flinched and shied away from me.__

_"_Dimitri." Rose whimpered out when I dragged her legs towards me and leaned over lifting her up. When her dark matted hair moved away from her neck, it was then I had noticed the fresh bite marks on her neck as well as other places. I would fucking kill Wade for this! His death would be one that I would savor! I would fucking guarantee, he would suffer in the most foulest ways possible, making sure that it lasted a hell of a lot longer than his brother's. __

__Rose held her breath, but didn't fight me when I pulled her closer towards my chest, smoothing away her hair from her eyes. God, she was in shock though, she had to be with the amount of twitching and flexing of her muscles. She buried her face into my neck, when I began carrying her up the stairs. Scolding trails of water droplets burn my skin, as Rose hid her face from the world, not wanting to show her weakness.__

_"_Is she alright?" Adrian voice squeaked when I reached the top, scarring the shit out of me. Little fucking pecker head.__

_"_She will be." I replied tightly, quickly we walked towards the back of the estate. Flinging open the back door, Adrian moved off to the side, allowing me to step out in front of him. We may have walked maybe ten or fifteen meters from the estate, when the ground started quaking from the vibrations of the outer exterior walls, crumbling and collapsing inwards, caving in. Looking back towards the estate the whole thing was engulfed into flames, as windows exploded outwards from the fiery heat. "There's a speed boat over there." He directed.__

_"_Daylight... Moroi's hate daylight." Rose mutter and quickly shielded her eyes away from the sun with her hand.__

_"_Not as much as Strigoi's do." Adrian corrected "Little Dhampir, you positively look like hell." He added stating the obvious, which only made her hand drop; her dainty fingers tighten my duster around the collar of her neck even more.__

_"_Yeah that open shoulder wound of yours is not really improving your looks either." Rose replied tartly, I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Is your friend always this charming or am I just lucky that way?" Rose asked me as she leaned her head back against my shoulder relaxing slightly.__

_"_I wouldn't go as far as calling string bean my friend." I grunted. "But he does have some redeeming qualities...yeah those redeeming qualities are called saving you're ass Belikov." Adrian chuckled, stabbing his finger into my shoulder. "Admit it…I saved... you're ass!" The sound of his annoying grating voice and lack of humility in it had me clinching my jaw in frustration and gritting my teeth. Shit I owed this asshole again!__

_"_A little small fact that you're, hell bent on, not letting me forget any time soon." I spat keeping my eyes trained in front of me.__

_ _The closer we walked towards the docks of the peer, hidden in some thick over grown brush and grass covered in camouflage, was an outlining of a small speedboat. Not to far away two more dual engines roared with life as the boats glide across the waters, moving further and further away.__

__Pulling the tarp off, Adrian stepped inside the speedboat. Once he had his balance, he offered to take Rose. "Okay hero, I can take it from here." He stretched his hands out towards Rose, but winched in pain from his shoulder.__

__Her hand tightened around my neck and her body shook even harder, making it very clear she didn't want him or anyone else touching her. Something's between us just didn't have to be said and the death grip that she had around me was proof.__

_"_You reek of hell hound drool and you look as though you could keel over at any second." I countered feigning any real major concern for Adrian's welfare. Carefully latching onto Adrian's arm, and having a firm grip on her, I stepped into the boat. She allowed me to set her in the seat next to me by the starter.__

_"_Well, you sure as hell don't look like the next American Top Model prize, either. All that Strigoi blood that you're covered in, should be enough to open up you're own private blood bank." Adrian hostilely fired back; not at all please over Rose's subtle rejection.__

__Rose was way too quiet and distant even for her, with how she ignored our bantering with each other. Her troubling deep brown depths, stared blankly out at the vast blue murky waters, lost in thought or possibly even relieving the whole nightmare of her ordeal. The duster was tightly clutched, clothing almost every bit of her bare skin that might have shown to the seeing eye. Occasionally, the speedboat would bounce, catching part of the rolling waves and she would pitch forward, she shrunk away from any hand that reached out to help her. To say we made a clean get away was an understatement, when the roaring sounds of engines and propellers from helicopters flew fast at us. Ting..ting...ping zing... pelted along the sides of the speedboat and water.__

_"_How in the hell did they find us so fast?" Adrian screeched in a raspy voice pulling out the revolvers that were tucked into the waistline of his pants. Fishing the magazine clips from his front pocket of his jacket and reloading the guns. Adrian watched the helicopter turn back around zooming in the air coming straight for us. Ducking down Adrian raised the pistol over his head, firing back at the helicopter when it passed, but missing it.__

_"_You're assuming the guardians on the island gave up...they'll never give up." Rose cried out when another helicopter appeared. Turning their speedboat back around, Victor came through the water barreling towards us.__

_"_Give me one of those." I shouted back to Adrian knowing my dead shot aim was a hell of a lot better than his. Tossing a revolver to me, when the next helicopter swooped down on us, he fired again missing the large bird. Waves tumbled and lapped hard, rocking against the boat's outer edges when the speedboat flew up into the air and crashed back down into the pristine waters jarring everyone aboard the boat. My hand gripped the steering wheel even tighter, keeping our course straight and preventing us from capsizing.__

__Raising the barrel of the gun, my itchy trigger finger squeezed off several rounds, peppering holes on the exterior panel of the aircraft. Thick plumes of smoke drifted from the tail section, when it passed by us. A loud roaring sound that sounded so metallic and unnatural meant the small aircraft had to be seconds away from crashing. However, those guardian's were more insane than Adrian's spirit madness was, when they forced the aircraft back towards us and opened fired again.__

_"_Were sitting ducks out here!" I gestured firing again in the air clipping the fuel tank of the helicopter. The fuel tank ignited exploding into a wall of fiery flames. The front part of the propeller sliced and cut through the air as the helicopter taxied sideways out of control, spinning around and around wildly into the air when the cockpit of the plane did a nose dive into the water. The bastards had to have radioed in for help, another helicopter came rushing towards us, causing both Adrian and myself to duck for cover.__

_"_We're not going to last much longer out here! I'm all out of ammo." He said waving the empty pistol around then tossing it down on the floor.__

_"_Then I'll have to make whatever is left count...look out." Rose screamed throwing herself at me when the helicopter circled around practically landing on top of us. Victor boat raced towards us and his men were firing at the, growing number of helicopters that were packing us in and surrounding us. God, we were utterly screwed. A swirling of water, forming a rip tide of currents, transformed into tubular cylinder water spout like tornadoes, centered on the two boats lifting up wards into the air. Breaking off from the fight, the helicopters dodge and circled around the winds that threaten to pull them under.__

_"_What's happening." Rose screamed out in a panic terrified voice, while her hands grasped a hold of the exterior wooden beam of the boat.__

_"_Victor he must have a water user on the boat...a what?" Rose yelled barely being over heard from the high winds.__

_"_Victor...he has a water user forming the water spouts helping us" I explained once again. Taking aim at the passing helicopter that was being followed by another, which was circling back around in the opposite direction. Pulling the trigger and hitting the small aircraft tail rudders, the small aircraft was jetting out of control, unable to change course of direction, when it plowed into the cock side of the other approaching helicopter. Both helicopters erupted into a fiery wall of glowing yellowish and orange glowing flames. Broken glass from either of the cockpits reigned downwards along with other burning embers of debris.__

_"_Great shooting Chuck Norris, but there's still two more." Adrian said pointing into the air at the approaching aircraft's. Firing the gun again it clicked, when my finger squeezed the trigger and clicked again producing nothing more then empty sounds. Damn, I was all out of bullets.__

__ "Get down." I yelled back at Adrian clasping his arm, sending him sprawling on the small wooden deck. When the helicopter swooped down on us, I threw Rose on the floor of the speedboat, covering her smaller supple Dhampir body with my own, the sounds of bouncing bullets exploded all around us. __

__Covering Rose's head within my arms so nothing could hurt her, nothing else mattered, until a scalding white fiery heat tore into my side. Grunting in pain, I bit my lips stifling my agonizing scream by holding Rose even closer towards me, shielding her from the onslaught of even more bullets. When the small aircraft passed I raised my head looking down at her. Fear of the unknown flashed within her warm depths as she looked uncertain back into my own. Rose was afraid one of Wade's men would somehow take her away from me, that I wouldn't be able to do what I had set out to do. Somehow, I had to get her to safety to one of my safe houses where she was out of Wade's reach.__

_"_I give you my word, Roza, nothing else will ever hurt you again." I promised still feeling a deeper need to protect her. "Are you alright?" I managed trying to get my mind off of the burning, stinging sensation that was radiating into my back.__

_"_I'm...I'm fine?" Rose's teeth chattered from shock, while her eyes grew huge into saucers.__

__Rolling off her and pulling myself up, by using the speedboats seats to climb back up towards my feet. I snatched her hand into my own feeling her warmness spread into me, while I helped her up.__

__The tornado spouts churned even faster, rolling into themselves with super strength and size. A wall of waves towering high over the boats, at least a couple of stories high smashed into one of the helicopters. The drenching funnel of water acted like a prison trapping the small plane within its watery walls, then slamming it back downwards into the ocean. The speed and manner in which the plane had connected deep into the water, the impact alone caused the whole aircraft to explode and brake apart into pieces. The remaining guardians, fearing their own demise turned their helicopter back, for now they were retreating.__

_"_They'll come for us again!" Adrian warned his emeralds flashing grimly back towards the sky following the departure of the aircraft.__

_"_And I'll be ready...you mean we'll be ready." Victor interjected when he lined his boat next to ours. "There's a small cove off towards the right do you see it?" He said pointing his finger towards the small bluff clearing. Nodding my head and gritting my teeth. I fought like hell against the pain, pushing it as far back into the deep recess of my mind.__

_"_Since your people can't be trusted! I've sent them to an abandon airfield, awaiting further instructions from me and arranged our own transport." Victor's self assured facade was stronger than ever, as he continued making the harder decisions. Already, I had made one too many mistakes where Rose was concern and wasn't about to repeat any new ones. Contrary to what Victor thought, it was much safer splitting up! Wade's men would have a harder time tracking Rose that way. Besides, the more people who became involved, the more likely she would be caught. Sitting back down into the boat Robert's eyes flickered towards Rose. With his hand on the steering wheel, he glided the boat into its original direction leaving me to follow in behind them.__

__Rose was still very much shaken and distant and kept starring out at the water. When we reached the small cove, Adrian was the first one to step off of the boat and tied off the rope, onto the dock. Turning back around, he offered his outstretched hand towards her. Rose hesitantly stayed close to me, but slid her hand into his and Adrian pulled her up onto the peer. Bracing myself for the pain I bit down hard on my lip and stood trying to place one foot on the peer and lifting the other. Pain ricochet through me in volumes from the necessary movement, blinding white, fiery sensations scalded downwards and looped around towards my spine. Sucking in a deep breath, to stop the world and everything in it from spinning, my eyes quickly refocused as I stepped onto the peer. __


	15. Teach Me To Kill

_Noticing that I wasn't moving so well, Rose came by my side looking distrustful then ever, then slid her hand around my waist._

_"Here lean on me." She told me then draping my arm around her neck and shoulders. Closing my eyes from the humiliation, I grunted in response then reluctantly did as she said. While she pulled her hand away from around my waist, then looking down at the palm of her hand seeing rustic red blood dripping from her fingers._

_"You're hurt!" She stated and slid her hand back around me supporting my weight. A metallic odor of blood seeped into my nostrils, as a warm guzzling leaked through my shirt._

_"Nothing I can't handle." I winched out knowing we had to keep moving._

_"What the hell are we waiting for?" Adrian demanded loudly, all three of us turned when we heard footsteps coming in from behind us. Their noisy footsteps crackled over the dirt and gravel. With my hand covering over the hilt of my stake, the three of us braced for the inevitable. _

_"Your ride." Christian fired back taking the lead scouting position in front of Victor, Greg, Natalie and Robert when the four of them cam into view._

_"Feel free to lose the cryptic crap anytime." Adrian mouth impatiently. "We can't take another round of that." He pointed out towards the water where debris was still burning. "Besides jerkulis here has been shot." Adrian thumbed towards me.  
><em>

_"And your pushing your luck." I growled heartily back, my eyes narrowed and slanted on Adrian. His hysteria wasn't helping anyone, he was scarring the hell out of Rose and she had enough to deal with._

_"I'm fine." She assured me while her hand gripped me even more. "But I'm inclined to agree with Adrian we need to get out of here."_

_"Which should be any minute now." Victor said raising his wrist and looking down at his watch. His other hand lifted in the air and his fingers ticked down the seconds. "You're ride." He coyly replied, then gesturing out towards the blue waters._ _The surface of the water bubbled upwards and the deep rich murky blue waters parted, while white sea foaming spraying mist scattered. _

_The outline of something black from underneath the water began emerging and rising towards the surface. When the submarine had fully surfaced all of the water had drained off of the floorboards of the deck, spilling downwards along the sides. A round metal hatch door swung open were several of the Russian crew members came scurrying out onto the top deck. Metallic clanking and banging of chains from a black and grayish metal plank swung into the air of the submarine, then turned and lowered onto the docks of the peers. _

" _I should have known." I chuckled out but the dry laughter hurt with each breath that I took in._

"_Sorry buddy." Victor sympathetically said while he came towards my left side helping Rose to support my weight. "But there's no in house doctors aboard the ship. It's not like we gave them advanced warning for this kind of pick up." Grunting we hobbled towards the deck, the senior petty officer's crew came out and helped guided me onto the poop deck of the submarine. Not once would I let Rose out of my sight, my gut instincts still didn't trust Adrian, much less Christian._

"_Keep an eye on him." I warned Victor, motioning towards Adrian while the petty officers started taking me down below. Keeping my arm securely around Rose until we started descending down the steep steps of the latter. Rose stayed in front of me the whole time never lingering from behind._

"_And the girl." Christian blurted out that I raised my eyebrow towards him._

"_What about her?" I asked in my most challenging voice. If he thought he was going to get his filthy grimy paws on her, the flame thrower had another thing coming._

"_I'm...I'm with him." Rose stuttered out when we reached the bottom of the steps, just looking at her she was shaking like a leaf. "Someone is going to need to get their hands dirty anyway by digging the bullet out." Wildly looking around the narrow hallway of the sub, Rose moved even closer towards me. She was more afraid of being alone with any of them, then she was of me. "I...I... have experience." She added sounding like she was trying to convince herself._

"_You don't have to explain yourself to anyone, least of all to him."I replied which earned another deadly glare from Christian. Anymore of those looks and I was going to rip his throat out just to watch him bleed, then we would all see if Moroi's blood was just as red as Dhampir's._

"_Can you heal him?" Victor asked Robert by nudging him in the side. Robert came towards me, his quick efficient hands pulled my shirt up while those beady eyes of his scanned over the bloody open bullet wound. Shaking his head no he dropped the hemline of my shirt and went back towards Victor.  
><em>

"_Once the bullet has been taken out yeah... but to do so now, would trap the gun shell metal fragments inside, along with the gun power." Robert explained to Victor, seeing his point Victor nodded his head in agreement and waited for him to finish. "Infection could set in...Okay!" Rose retorted, with a sigh and an eye roll. _

"_I can remove it, and stitch him up." She said raising her hands out stopping him. When she turned towards Christian, her eyes lite up in recognition. _

"_You're...you're my boss." Rose questioned, Christian took in a nervous breath and swallowing hard. "What are you doing here?"_

"_The boy is with me." Victor replied deadpan, averting his eyes away from Rose. The petty officer who was heading towards the bridge, snapped to attention in front of Victor and saluted. "Командир будет видеться с вами теперь" (__The commander will see you now)_

"_I know you."" Rose point out biting her bottom lip as though she was trying to place his face._

"_We will talk later my dear, but it is so nice to see you again." Victor replied and turned his attentions back towards the petty officer "_Пожалуйста, покажите нашим гостям по четверти." _(__Please show our guests their quarters .)__ Victor instructed with a rich Russian accent. "И найти ее подходящую одежду." (__And find her suitable clothing.)_

"_Well I'm in need of a feeder and a good stiff drink." Adrian scoffed "Among other things." He replied more wearily. The loss of blood was taking it's toll on his body, but amazingly he wasn't complaining about it either, another Moroi first._

_ "Ваш четверти являются этой способ." (__Your quarters are this way__ ) The petty officer informed and stepped in front leading us down the long narrow hallway of the sub. The hallways were so narrow to the boat, it felt like a narrow walkway of a trailer, or RV. The workers were busy hustling back and forth carrying out there various jobs, that we were practically plastered to the walls letting them pass. In this cramped tight closed space, it felt like we were all in a small tin can of sardines. _

_"This is the galley." He pointed out "Only the cooks can go into the goat locker." When we passed through the small kitchen, there chefs were already preparing the evening meal, for the CO and XO, along with the other cooks. _

_Fragrant smells of lobsters and steaks were being flame broiled to perfection wafted into the air, clogging my sinuses. The heavy aroma of garlic being skewered with other spices, had my mouth watering. However I wasn't the only one hungry; Rose licked her lips with eager anticipation her stomach rumbled and growled loudly to where the petty officer lightly snickered. "I'll get one of the skimmer pukes to bring something for yah."_

_"Uh skimmer pukes...goat locker... does anyone around here talk English on this vessel?" Rose asked looking puzzled that I stifled the laugh, which was bubbling at the back of my throat._

_"One other thing." The petty off told us when he suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me, then turned towards Rose. "This little lady is a 2-10-2 around here." He warned me sternly, while his pale blue eyes met mine, then rolled back towards Rose. "So you better not let her wonder around the boat without an escort... if you catch my drift."_

_"She'll have me for protection." I reassured, not batting an eye, seeing my meaning he turned back around and led us towards our quarters. "You have a name petty officer?" I demanded in the same tone that I used with my own men out in the field._

_"Petty officer Glazov sir." He spoke rapidly. "Over here is the head." He pointed and slid his hand over the wall flipping on the light switch. "Showers are timed to three minutes and after that the water shuts off. Sorry mam for the lack of privacy, but this is mostly a male run crew." The bathroom was limited in space just like the rest of the boat, the curtain hanging was the only thing that hung on a shower curtain rod separating the outside from looking in. It was just like a locker room with dividers, there were two toilets, with two sinks pressed against the metal framing of the coiling dome metal walls. The showers were open and not contained into private stalls, the mere word of privacy just didn't exist here._

_"It's fine." Rose mumbled while she looked the bathroom over. A slight tremor coursed through her and my hand tightened in response._

_"You'll have you're space, I guarantee it." I told her softly, nodding her head she tried suppressing the shudder which had her tightening every muscle._

_"You're rack!" The petty officer Glazov pointed to when we came to the last of our tour and open the very tiny narrow sliding door. On a metal slab were steel bunks about 6'x2.5' in size and what you would call our beds. The mattress itself was about three to four inches thick covered the top of a locker. I guess the locker was what you were suppose to store you're crap in. The small walk way was only about three inches wide from bunk to bunk and had two bunks on each side. Guess this was were Rose, myself, Christian and Adrian were all sleeping. _

_"Make sure you strap in, the sub tends to rock and we wouldn't want you falling out of bed." Petty Officer Glazov warned.  
><em>

_"Fine... it's nice and all but I need a feeder." Adrian whined out again. "You know blood! How it does a body good! Yeah that red sticky ooey gooey substance that us Moroi's need. _

_"I hate to say it but he's not the only one." Christian admitted. "Using all that fire power has me feeling weak and drained."_

_"The feeders are located this way if you'll follow me." Petty officer Glazov told them tightening his lip. Hahaha I guessed he didn't like Adrian or Christian anymore then I did._

_"Umm I need a knife and a needle along with some thread... if you have any." Rose told him when he turned to take both of the Moroi's to the feeders. _

_"I'll see what I can find." Petty Officer Glazov told her and left. Guiding me towards the bed I slumped down groaning from the rocketing pain that tore through me. It was a couple second later after I opened my eyes that I felt her heated fingertips on me._

_"Let me see the damage." Rose said while she began unbuttoning my shirt._

_"No Rose don't." I told her taking her small slender hands into mine. I wanted to take care of her needs to make sure she was being looked after, instead of it being the other way around. The warmth of fingers spread through me just as hot and fast as the sparks did from the last time, that I touched her._

_"This isn't open for debate." Rose snapped and pushed her shaking hands forward even more just to only quickly re-track them back when I wouldn't let her."If I don't... if I don't do this." She said as her lower lip quivered and her eyes misted up with unsheded tears. "I'll fall apart, I can't stop to think because if I do I'll lose it." She stated taking a step back from me and resting the palm of her hand over her forehead. _

_I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't have a fucking clue! I wasn't doctor Phil and my back ground training never prepared me for situations like this. Swallowing the lump in my throat and raising to my feet; Rose flinched back away from me, hard enough that her back slammed into the bunk beds behind her._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." I growled out knowing I had to take things slow with Rose. From now on I couldn't make any sudden movements without letting her know first in advance. Man she had changed so much from when I had first met her. Dah dumb ass you're the one who caused this remember the quiet voice in my head screamed out. _

_"I was just going to take my shirt off." I replied and pulled at the bloody garment popping the buttons. Taking my left arm and bicep out of the sleeve and doing the same with my right; I tossed the bloody material down on the floor._

_"So you've done this before?" I asked hurriedly needing to change the subject. The fucking guilt alone of what I had done and being the cause of everything that's happened to her thus far; clawed around the surface of my conscious._

_"My father, we had been shot at numerous times while being on the run. A few of those times he had been hit." She explained and came back toward me. Rose's fingertips spread over the sensitive area of the bullet wound sending a electrical current through me that I sucked in a deep breath and tried not to flinch. Looking behind me her hand glided down my heated flesh of my back and I choked in another deep breath._

_"That's what I was afraid of." Rose said straightening up. "The bullet is still in there." _

_"Ahem." Petty officer Glazov called out when he had returned from taking Adrian and Christian to the feeders. In his hands he carried several changes of clothes and laying on top them was a knife, needle and sewing thread, along with bandages, medical tape, towels and a bottle of Vodka. In his other hand was a steaming bucket of hot water, along with extra wash clothes which he held out towards Rose. When she took the items from him, I mummer my thanks. _

_"One of the skimmer pukes will be bringing your chow shortly." He informed us, nodding his head he briskly turned and went about his duties._

_ He's charming, not much in personality is there?" Rose asked me from over her shoulder, then placing all the contents down on top the bed. _

_"He's just doing his job, to him were just outsiders...civilians." I explained wearily _

_"It's going to hurt like hell so drink up." Rose said handing me the bottle, then sitting down on the bed to thread the needle. Turning slightly I tossed the bottle back down on the bed and grasping the metal framing of the next bunk. Rose shot me a doubting look, shaking her head disapprovingly and exhaled a deep breath._

_"You're sure about this?" She asked then reach over grasping the handle of the knife, nodding my head yes. Rose bite on her bottom lip revealing a single row of her partially hidden pearly whites and began cutting in. _

_"Fuck!" I gasped out when fire rocked through me. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, just to keep from screaming out while desperately trying to ignore the blinding white scorching fire, that shot down my side and wrapping around into my back. Grunting from the pressure and killer pain, that reared it's ugly head a string of curses flew out of my mouth. My hand tightened even more into a death grip on the framing of the bunk bed, as I did my best to keep my body up right._

_"I've sewn my father up more times then I can count." Rose finally said after a few intense minutes. _

_"Maybe you should be a doctor... you know a healer." I grunted when more of the blanketing pain consumed me. Blood gushed out soaking my pants and began steaming down in rivets pooling on the floor. I nearly collapsed when I felt Rose's insistent fingertips poking and prodding before being inserted into the larger hole into my flesh._

_"You're talking about a future and right now from where I sit with how many people are after me I don't have one." She replied back grimly._

_"That's where you're wrong." I grunted, taking a deep even breath and exhaling it slowly. God I felt like I was going to pass out! The small cabin wall began spinning around me as I forced my eyes back open. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again...right." Rose told me as she choked down a laugh. "Says my would be assassin, your going to save me...ahhh got it!" She said excitedly as I felt her fingers pulling out of my side. _

_"See!" Rose said with pride her blood coated fingertips came into view. The casing of the bullet, along with some metal fragments rested between her index finger and thumb. A big smile parted her lips and her deep brown eyes flashed with victory, when she held the trophy out for me to see. Lowering my hand slowly so Rose could see what I was doing my finger shot out and reached over tucking a lock of her soft silky chestnut dark hair behind her ear. Then lightly grazing her jaw with the back of my hand, my skin prickled from the smoldering heat of just touching her._

_"You're amazing in everything that you do." I told her in awe maybe it was the delirium talking from all the pain, but somehow I doubted it. Rose could fight and was a bad ass in her own right and she could save a life was there anything she couldn't do?_

_ "You should be a healer, because I never had any doubts that I was in gifted hands. Thank you." I told her covering her hands within mine. Goosebumps from an unseen electrical charge was sparking off of us. Rose must have felt it too, because she quickly stepped back away from me with uncertainty haunting into her brown eyes. Rose tossed the fragments into the bucket of water and grabbed one of the wash cloths and began washing the area. The heat from the wash cloth along with the stinging water inflamed my side even more. Gritting my teeth and biting down the inside wall of my cheek until I tasted blood. I heard the slashing of wash cloth hitting the bucket. _

_"Thank you." I repeated again wanting to make sure she had heard me. Blinking rapidly because everything started spinning, then would come into focus, and then back out; I turned my head cursing my weakness. I couldn't pass out, I had to stay alert on guard more importantly, I needed to protect Rose from everyone on the boat. My side felt like she was taking a meat cleaver to it instead of a needle and thread. Biting down hard into my knuckles just to keep from screaming out, my eyes rolled. I glared through watering eyes at the tin wall in front of me._

_"It's all my fault... all of it." I heard her saying beside me that I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter feeling more tears leaking out. "My dad...mom, Viktoria and now you." She sighed out while the tugging and pulling on the needle was cinching the open layers of my skin back together. "Not to mention all of those people." _

_The fucking bottle of Vodka promised so much relief from the hellish pain that was spreading throughout me. It was just within reach, all I had to do was just lean a little more toward the right and snatch the bloody thing. The murky alcohol would dull the nightmare ravaging pain my body was threatening to succumb to. Rose was the reason I turned my head away and burying my face into the mattress. I had to keep her safe at all cost, if that meant I steered away from the mind numbing substance, then she was worth the price my body and mind was going to pay. I had to give Rose a reason to believe in me again and this was a way of rebuilding a bridge with her that I had once burned._

_"None of this is you're fault none of it." I told her with venom seeping into my voice. Why would you even think it much less say it!" I asked my voice muffled from the mattress. To many lies had been made from day one and she was seriously going to sit here and bitch herself out when we had had been lied to from the get go. Hell no! _

_"Isn't it?" She questioned something about the way her voice cracking was my undoing. My fists balled up around the fibers of the vinyl mattress in a death grip. _

_"No it isn't!" My voice was low and more strained than I would've liked it to have been, as my body shook from the physical exertion of my insides feeling like they were being ripped out._

_"Sorry I know this hurts like hell." She told me stopping long enough to rub her fingers gently over my shoulder blades, then sliding her hand even further up my back threading her fingertips into my hair. Damn even now she was trying to comfort me when I was the one who screwed up. Her breath fanned out prickling the hairs on the back of my neck that I strained my head to look into her rich brown depths. Keep talking just focus on Rose as the distraction, let her voice keep you grounded from the all the pain the silent voice in my head rattled out. _

_" It doesn't hurt as bad as you think." I tried playing it off as nothing but Rose wasn't convinced._

_Why did you come for me Dimitri?" She demanded._

_"I thought I made that obvious... Weren't you the one hired to kill me? Rose asked with a careless shrug not giving me a chance to finish answering her. "Wasn't it enough to allow Wade and Alex to just finish the job for you?.. Or was this your way of making sure it got done right?" Rose asked suddenly serious that I grimaced back from her tone of voice. Guilt ate me from the inside scratching and clawing at the surface like a bunch of wormy snakes slithering around inside trying to get out. _

_Turning stiffly towards her I groaned loudly in pain, while thousands little tiny spears of white blinding pain shot down my side. "What you having to dig a bullet out of me wasn't proof, of what my intention are? You think I like being shot?" I exhaled slowly only to gasp in another painful breath. I rolled my eyes for a second or two before flicking them back to hers. _

_"Why did you bother showing me those pictures Dimitri? Why explain anything to me?" She asked jabbing her finger into my duster towards her chest. "Why didn't you just kill me the first time you saw me?" Rose still wasn't getting the message, her thick delicate eyelashes moved rapidly as the big teardrop were being held at bay. She was doing everything she could to keep her emotions in check, but the more her lips quivered it was just a matter of time when she broke completely and all of it would be one me. _

_"That day I told you who I was, so you would know what you were up against. Then all this shit happened. Everyone lying... giving bad information to me for their own political gain... which was how you were marked in the first place. It's wasn't easy discovering there's a mole in my crew, and really not knowing which one of them I can trust." Rose was fidgeting restlessly beside me, like she couldn't sit still any longer. _

_ "Now you sound like me...alienated from everyone." She was wringing her fisted fingers together in her lap, she wouldn't even look at me. Her head was bowed almost in defeat, her long thick brown hair acted more of a veil, a curtain shielding her eyes away from me.  
><em>

_" Right now I'm the one you can trust!" I told her matter of factly, if taking that bullet for her didn't prove that I would guard her with my life then nothing ever would. _

_"We're all being hunted down like animals! It's not just you there going after anymore, no their going after my family, friends, my team and anyone else whose working with me. I came clean with you as a way of protecting you can't you see that?" I tried needing for her to understand. _

_"Rose look at me...please." I pleaded reaching over placing my hand lightly under her jaw so that she would look at me. "Every action I've made since learning the truth... the whole truth has been about keeping you safe!" Suddenly becoming dizzy to where my legs were seconds away from going out from under me, desperately I grabbed a hold of the metal framing of the rack to steady myself. _

_"Dammit Rose I'm not you're hired killer anymore, but rather your body guard! I'll die before I let anyone hurt you again. I swear on my family's life." I choked out, never in my entire life had I ever used my family in order to show my sincerity. Then again there was never a need to convince someone of what my motives were either._

_"I believe you." Rose told me softly shaking her head then reaching over and picking up the needle again. "I guess after seeing what you did to Alex." She trailed off and placed herself back towards my side. "I really should finish closing that." She pointed towards the open hole. Grunting I braced myself when I felt her warm fingers touching the inflamed tattered pieces of my flesh. Biting my lip and closing my eyes, I leaned my head into the mattress. Time seemed to slowed when I felt the jerking and tugging of the needle going through my skin. _

_ "All done." Rose said patting my back a short while later, taking in a few more shallow breaths in, I raised my head from the mattress. Wiping away some stray tears that had rolled out from the corner edges of my eyes, I lowered my head slightly, so that I could inspect her handy work. My fingers trembled while I lightly traced the covered white fluffy gauze and medical tape. Rose had acted and performed the way a doctor would have with quick proficient skills._

_"Now it's your turn." I informed her just to see her eyes darting from me towards the floor, like she didn't know what the hell I was talking about._

_"Ohh no." She tried changing the subject. "You're not going anywhere and ripping out those stitches...Rose." I tried getting through to her, a note of desperation was lingering in my voice had her raising her head up towards me, while I lifted the clothing off of the bed and placing them into her hands. _

_"You need looking after yourself." When the door to the rack slid open both Adrian and Christian came stumbling in with petty officer Glazov following in behind them. I guess he had been elected to be our new babysitter making sure none of the children got out of line. Clearly both Adrian and Christian had and he wanted me to play big bad poppa bear and put the two children in there place!_

_"You might want to keep you're friends somewhat confined a few sailor would just love to get all up into their kool aid and show them what's what." In his hand he was carrying two trays one stacked on top of the other. _

_"You're chow." Petty officer Glazov said thrusting the trays out towards me. _

_"Can calls be made down at this depth?" I asked needing to get in touch with Mason to learn what was happening back at court._

_"Not this deep, but I'll inform the XO and get permission arranged for you." He stated._

_"That would be greatly appreciated." Grasping Rose by her elbow and pulling her smaller Dhampir frame towards me she let out a deep sigh, and tighten my duster even more._

_"You two try and stay out of trouble." I snapped readily back at both Adrian and Christian. "And by the way stay out of our diner."_

_"You don't have to man handle me." Rose growled low enough so only I would hear and jerked her arm away from my hand quickly. Where the hell did all that anger suddenly come from? Walking into the bathroom I faced toward the open entrance of the door facing outwards. Keeping my back facing her and my sight trained facing forward the whole time my legs were spread apart in a guarding stance, nobody was getting past me. It wasn't long when I heard the shower running, presumably she had gotten in. _

_With my Dhampir hearing my ears perked up when I heard a muffled cry. The subtle sound was concealed hidden, but none the less it had been there. As much as my body groaned protesting with sheer agony from all the throbbing from the exquisite pain. I was half tempted to turn around and go in there and check on her. There was no way I was going to let her face the hell of what she had been through alone._

_"No...no...no...don't stop now!" The wild wailing cry coming from the shower had me muttering a curse. Walking in there and jerking the shower curtain open, Rose's tiny fists were going ballistic beating fast and furious on the metal tin walls of the small shower. "I'm not clean enough...I'm not clean!" She chanted as she tried soaping up more of her body then scrubbing away some unseen dirt or grim. Throwing her fists back into the metal beams of the tin wall one slamming fits after the other her knuckles busted open smearing her blood with each malicious strike she hurled. _

_"I'm weak...weak!" She growled until her voice cracked and splintered becoming raw and hoarse. Large oversize tears were falling hard and fast off of her tear stain red blotch face._

_"Rose please...stop Rose!" The very sight of her like this gripped me so much that I grabbed her towel and my duster into my hands. Walking over and flinging both of them around her and pulling her close to my chest; Rose's hard punching fist slammed into my shoulders. Swinging wildly and beating down on me as though she was facing her attacker. I held her even closer against my chest while wrapping both of my arms around her. With my left hand I cradled the back of her head pressing her face against my neck, while she fought vehemently against me._

_"I was weak...weak!" She screamed out "I should have fought harder! Weak and dirty god I was pathetic just like Alex said! I could have fought! I could...Rose's scalding tears burned a flaming hot trail down my neck and a few of my own dripped down into her hair. _

_"You gave them hell honey, you're not weak!" I kept repeating hoping to hell she could hear me. Closing my eyes I pictured Wade's smug ass face, the gloating ass grin of his knowing what he had done to Rose. Wrapping my arms even tighter around Rose's back and interlocking my fingers together. I visualized Wade begging, pleading for his life just the way Rose was sobbing right now in my arms. The amount of tortuous pain he was going to suffer through would equal out a life time of hell. One that I would control... no that sick bastard wasn't going to get off easy not the way his brother did._

_"I was weak...I let them." Rose hiccuped after along while and then raised her face from my neck, her blood shot eyes locked on mine. "All that training and for what?"_

_"Weak I don't think so." I told her quietly then shaking my head, pulling out her hand from under my duster and towel, then bearing both her hand and arm I tapped lightly on the bruises. "These are defensive bruises meaning you fought like hell all the way up to here." I said running my fingertip up towards her shoulder then fingering back down towards her knuckles. "You didn't get them because you were grabbed... you got them from fighting. _

_"Then I should have fought harder." She argued "But there were to many to fight off, the Strigoi's then both Wade and Alex._

_"It doesn't make you weak Rose just outnumber." I reinforced._

_"I don't want to be a healer." She said glaring down at her curled up fist. Starring at her knuckles in utter fascination, and watching her blood streaked down over the sides. Rose raised her granite cold lifeless eyes back to my own. "Teach me how to kill!" _


	16. Out At Sea

_"To hear her talk like that was so absurd! Rose was allot of things but she wasn't a killer and least not yet. It took years of of killing to get where I was, something that wasn't achieved over night. Sure I could show her a variety of ways in taking a life, but when it came right down to it... could she actually pull the trigger if she had too? As much as Rose hated Wade and Alex for what they had done to her. I somehow doubted she could, but either way if she wanted me to teach her how to take a life, then I would._

_"Here lets get you rinsed off, the water tanks must have refilled by now." I explained after seeing Rose shiver. Reaching over and turning on the facet, warm steaming water began spraying out of the spigot. Removing the coat and towel from her naked form. Rose watched me with big haunting brown eyes, while I pushed her underneath the streaming jets of the shower head. _

_Unbelievably she allowed me to rinse the rest of the soap out of her dark brown chestnut hair. I tried in vain not to notice just how good it felt to run my hands through her rich long thick locks of hair. Even harder I fought to ignore her intoxicating sent from the soap she had been using. What the hell was wrong with me to notice this stunningly gorgeous woman in front of me, who had been through hell and back._

_"There you go...all finished." I told her noticing the last of the soap spiraling around the bottom of the drain. Reaching over and turning off the facet and handing her the towel then walking over and picking up the clothes. I returned back slipping the shirt over her head. Rose was clearly scared but she was trusting me to do the littlest of tasks for her, making sure she was fully dressed. _

_"I must look hideous to you." Rose snorted bitterly after awhile, when I helped her pull up the pants._

_"No on the contrary! You look like you've been through hell." I marked out walking back over and picking up the towel and duster from the floor. _

_"Even with all of these?" Rose said gesturing to all the bruises on her face and neck. "I mean the bites alone are disgusting." She added with another shudder running through her. Walking back slowly towards her and cautiously lifting her chin towards me so that I could peer deeply into those doe shaped brown eyes of hers. Swallowing hard I tried searching for the right thing to say. God how I wished my mom or one of my sisters were here._

_"I think you're just as beautiful now as you were when I first met you." I told her evenly. "These here." I said slowly raising my fingertips slowly towards her face, then lightly caressing her cheekbone and jaw, where the worse of the worst bruises were with the pads of my fingers._

_" Don't change that." Nodding her head her eyes welled up once more, she looked so fragile and innocent. God I hoped to hell I had said the right thing. If my mother and sisters were here they would have known what to say to make her feel better._

_"But you think I'm pretty?" She asked unflinching, nodding my head the edges of my lips quirked up into a half smile. "I think you're beautiful." For a moment her eyes darkened big time while she studied my face for sincerity. Hearing the rumbling coming from her stomach I clasped her cool fingers into my own. _

_"Lets get you feed before that beast of yours comes out and attacks someone." Hearing that Rose lightly snickered softly, my guess she agreed with me. When we walked back towards the rack, four petty officers passed us. Two of them glued their eyes on Rose almost undressing her like they hadn't seen a woman before. _

_Without a conscious thought I wrapped my hand around her slender waist very possessively bringing her small form against my hip. Just as we passed the stupid Dhampir with golden blonde hair, turned around making kissy faces and howling like a banshee. The other Dhampir with a crew cut red hair made a grab towards his crotch. "Hey you think shes a 2 or a 10? He asked while they snickered_

_ " Oh on board definitely a 10?"The blonde stated to his friend. Turning the red head looked over towards Rose. His eyes were assessing her even more to where she looked as though her skin was crawling. _

_"Then again she's the only woman on board...true very true." His buddy replied with a sinister grin. "But once we hit port, she'll still be a 10 even with the best of em." He laughed out placing his fingers up towards his lips and his tongue darting out between the two licking them in a most provocative way towards Rose. When the blonde nudge him once more. _

_"You see all those bites on her neck?" He asked letting those roaming blues of his slid downwards. " Must be a blood whore... you think her Russian will share? The petty officer snickered out to his buddy who agreed with him. Missing the murderous gleam of death I was sporting his way, my hands itched and trembled with the sudden need to beat him into a bloody pulp. _

_"Don't mind him." I told her when we passed "He's just getting ready for his ugly girlfriend standing beside him. You've heard what they say about sailors being out at sea haven't you? I asked._

_"No but you're going to tell me anyways aren't you?" Rose asked daringly back while she shook her head adamantly no wanting for me to stop. _

_"Don't drop the soap." I chuckled earning a grin from her while the two petty officers stood there brooding. "Because if you so much as crack a grin something else just my slip in." I snorted getting an ever more pissed off scowl from the jerk. _

_"Come on land lover I'll show all about the soap while I'm kicking you're ass." He belted and came rushing towards me. Pushing Rose off towards the side I smiled waving him on, knowing I could easily take this self righteous prick... right along with his buddy too._

_"Dimitri your stitches." Rose reminded me all to painfully. However this guy's stance was all wrong, just as he threw back his fist. I caught his hand powerfully within mine then slamming him into the wall and pressing my forearm tightly into his jugular, and squeezing just enough to cut off his air way. _

_"Now apologizes to the lady." I snarled in a gravel deadly quiet voice as all the fun and games were long gone. "Before I whip out my straight edge and slice you from stem to stern. I'll carve you up like the little fucking pig you are, while she watches you squeal and beg for your pitiful life!" I threatened, the fires burned hotly behind my eyes as every word I spoke was laced with enough venom that his pal even backed away from me. _

_"And when I'm finished with you Rose here can pick right up where I leave off...you should see what she can do with a stake or a knife. The way Rose can slice and dice turning even the smallest ribbons of meat into nothing." I purred out silky, hoping he got my meaning. The petty officer's adams apple bobbed up and down against my forearm vigorously. While he kept eying Rose then flickering those terror filled blues back towards me. _

_"Mmmm she has some awesome talents that puts what I do to shame." I laughed even more sinisterly inches away from his face. Judging from his expression I thought he was going to piss all over himself. _

_"I'm...I'm sorry." he stuttered out towards Rose, which only earned a more satisfied smile from me. _

_"Do either one of you clowns want to find out what her score is, because I'll be glad to give you a full hands on demonstration!" I growled out loud enough for everyone to hear as I slammed my fist into the petty officers face and just as he knelled over I brought my kneecap up, rearing it hard into his face colliding into the bridge of his nose, shattering the bones into pieces._

_"What the hell is going on here Tomas...Giles...Riley...Marcus." Senior petty officer Glazov barked outlandishly _

_"Sir." The officer's stood erect and at a full attention, while the red headed one tried not bleeding all over the place._

_"Nothing." I replied straightening back up and walking back towards Rose." Me and ugh...these distinguished gentlemen had a difference of opinion...is all. But you might want to get him checked." I pointed towards the one who still needed another round of lessons. _

_"Is that so?" Petty officer Glazov questioned, his shrewd eyes wasn't missing a beat as he looked at the other four officers who remained quiet, then wryly at both Rose and I._

_Yes sir." They snapped back in unison." _

_"You skimmer pukes are needed in engineering and late for reporting into duty... so move it!" He barked out shaking his head sternly. "Giles head to the infirmary." He ordered out.  
><em>

_"Aye, aye!" They quickly said and shuffled away towards the direction of the lower deck. _

_"Damn surface sailors." He grumbled passing us._

_"You wouldn't have some extra watermelons in the goat locker would you?" I asked thinking how it would help with teaching Rose._

_"I'll see what I can find...they need to be full watermelons uncut." I added, though he seemed shock that I knew the goat locker was actually the kitchen. Scratching his head, petty officer Glazov rolled his eyes. _

_"I see what I can find." He said more tersely, guess he had other duties as well. Nodding his head towards Rose he turned briskly heading towards the command center. Hearing the rumbling from Rose's stomach brought my attention back to her and the mind numbing pain of my side. _

_"Shit." I growled out placing my hand over the white gauze, while we walked back towards the direction of our rack._

_"We first need to get the girl away from him." Adrian stated just as I was about to slide the small door to the rack open. Stopping Rose and holding my finger over my lips she nodded her head in understanding._

_"How do you purpose we do that? We need to a move against him now before he has...before he has a chance to do what?" I snapped back throwing the sliding door open and stepping into the small confines. The guilty expressions from both men shone just as clearly like the sun's glowing yellow rays did in the sky. _

_Both of them were gearing up to make a move on Rose they just didn't expect to get caught in the act. The smell of betrayal hung heavily in the air, when Rose stepped into the room with me. On the left side of the metal bunk Adrian was laid back semi sitting up. His head was leaning again the metal framing of the boat with his legs outstretched and crossed over the other. Where Christian was sitting in the other bunk Indian style facing him._

_ Glancing down my eyes fixated on both Adrian and Christian, while my hand twitched restlessly over my stake awaiting there answers. _

_"Take it easy He Man...you're not facing down skeletor, were talking about Natalie! I'd say she knows more about what Victor is up to, then what the legend is letting on.." Adrian drawled out._

_"And I already told you that I can't go into those details! I won't break his trust!" Christian fired back sounding more annoyed. His dark blue eyes glazed over with irritation. Adrian must have been hitting his line of questions since we had left. _

_"Your best bet is to separate the two. If your so hell bent in finding out...you'll have to do it without me." Christian replied more cautiously._

_"Get off the bed!" I snapped at Christian who was sitting on the bunk that I had wanted Rose to take, with me being directly above her._

_"I'll take the top." Rose motioned upwards. "You getting up and down from that height is going to bust those stitches wide open." She mummer out while she tsk my hand away from my side. Slowly those gentle cool fingers slid across my skin like a bolt of lightening the second she touched me. Sucking a deep breath in when I looked back down at Rose, she looked like she had been struck by the same jolt that I had._

_"Figures you would like the top!" He smirked at Rose. With her face heating up Christian moved towards the other bunks across from mine and Rose and hopped up.  
><em>

_"Fine." I nodded in agreement trying to ignore what just happened. Turning slightly I regarded Adrian for a couple of minutes choosing my words carefully. _

_"I think you're out of line." I said thoughtfully. " You're forgetting that both him and his daughter just saved you skinny ass!" I retorted indignantly that my mentor's honor would come into question."Without Victor's help on the island we wouldn't have made it this fair. So unless you have some kind of proof I don't want to hear about you're speculations._

_"Do I look like I'm a fucking people person here?" Adrian challenged rolling his startling greens and getting off of the bed, as though he could no longer stand the company he was keeping. "There's something off about him. So if you want keep that Russian head of yours stuck up your ass... then be my guest. Just remember when the shit hits the fan I told you so!" He spat out brushing past me._

_"Where do you think your going?" I grounded out and reaching over and grabbing his arm which made Adrian flinch then jerking my hand off of him._

_"For a drink and maybe to the can...why you wanna watch?" Shaking my head I let him pass refusing to rise to the bait. One of these days...just one of these day I almost shouted. _

_"Well, I'll vouch for that... your people skills suck!" Christian bit out sarcastically. "If you sucked anymore you might suck the life out of me." He shouted at Adrian's back. "_

_"Better yet are you fucking offering to be my blood whore you little bitch?" Adrian sneered out when the sliding door to our gilded cage rocketed shut._

_"Whoo hoo!" Christian said circling his finger around his head like he was crazy "Is he that coo, coo for coco puffs or is he always that high strung?" _

_" Maybe both." I snorted smelling the aroma of steak and whatever else was coming off of the trays. _

_"It's too damn bad this boat don't have an in house shrink, because both of them are off their meds." Rose snorted just as sick of their bickering as I was. _

_"You should try and eat." I motioned towards the trays and setting them down. Taking a seat on the bed and ducking down so she didn't hit her head on the bunk above her; Rose sat chris cross and lifted the lid when I sat at the foot joining her. The food was more then a welcoming sight considering how long it had been since I had last eaten. Tasty lobster tails flamed broiled to perfection along with a garlic butter sauce topped off with a huge servings of steak. However Rose looked half starved and picked up a buttery bread stick trying to shove the hole thing down her mouth. Clumsily she reached for her fork diving into the mashed potatoes and stuffing a big glob in. _

_"Mmmmm" She groaned out, rolling her eyes back in ecstasy while she dipped the remaining mash potatoes into the drizzling brown gravy, then tearing into the lobster. Wasting no time myself I tore into the steak, carving into with my fork and knife. It had been grilled to perfection medium rare hell in my mind the bloody the better. With the efficiency of a guardian or mercenary Rose wolfed down her food and was looking greedily at mine. Moaning loudly Christian buried his head into the pillow. Just looking at him he was turning green behind the gills. _

_"Doesn't this damn boat ever stop rocking!" He complained. When more and more of the food began hitting my stomach I knew just how he felt because I was getting pretty damn queasy myself. The remaining pieces of steak and lobster looked just as chewing on a rubber tire did._

_"We'll get our sea legs soon enough. " I know sooner spoke and Christian's pitched forward in the bunk, banging his head loudly on the rack._

_"Ouch...ouch...ouch." He growled stringing a few more colorful curses, then suddenly cupping his hand over his mouth like he was going to spew chunks. Getting up from the bunk and running out of the room he ran into another officer._

_"Hey watch it buddy!" He snapped out towards Christian._

_"You gonna finish eating that?" Rose inquired tapping her for on the remaining piece of steak. Sliding the tray towards her, she curled her lip into a half smile and ran her tongue over her lips. Wade must not have allowed her to have food or water in days, because she couldn't seem to get enough of either._

_When the door slid open Rose lifted her head, turning around and seeing Victor over my shoulder he stepped more prominently into the room._

_His shrewd eyes roamed over the small interior of the cabin before settling onto Rose. "You and I have much to discuss young lady." He state evenly. "Concerning your father and your position at court."_

_"I haven't filled her in yet." I noted with a overwhelming need to protect her, and knowing Rose wasn't in any shape to handle any of this right now. Was it to much to ask just for her to be given sometime to heal, recuperate from all of the trauma she had endured? Just one look from Victor's relaxed features apparently it was, something was up because he seemed more determined. _

_"Have you seen him? Do you know where he is? Rose squeaked out._

_"Why don't you come with me." Victor gestured with his right hand outstretched towards her. Just as I was about to get up his other hand clamped down on my shoulder, holding me in place. If anyone else had grabbed me the way he had, they would had walked away with their hand being taken off down to the nub. _

_"This is something I need to talk to her alone. You understand don't." He causally asked. Regardless of how diplomatic and eloquent Victor came across, everything in my gut screamed no. Everyone wanted to lay their greedy hands on Rose, like she was some kind of new treasure, and as much as I respected Victor he was no different. No matter how many times he had saved our asses on the island._

_"No." She said shaking her head refusing to get up._

_"Excuse me." He cocked his eyebrow back at her with a daring look that he wasn't used to being denied._

_"No." Rose repeated her voice climbing a higher octave. "Not without Dimitri." She said less certain and unsure of herself this time. Crossing her arms over her chest she cautiously met his jaded green eyes, while slight tremors coursed between her shoulder blades, balking at the idea of being left alone with him. Inwards I frowned she had learned the first lesson I had taught her a little to well, trust no one._

_"Maybe now isn't the best time for you to be telling...tell me what?" Rose demanded silencing me. "If it's about my father then I have a right to know."_

_"Yes you do." Victor said in agreement with a small chuckle "You have your father's temper and your mother's beauty."_

_"You knew my mother?"_

_"But of course... come with me and you'll see some of the momentoes of her that I brought." In that moment he looked almost fatherly towards her, maybe my first instincts were wrong. Victor was a father himself while there was bad blood between us, I couldn't picture him going out of his way to intently hurting Rose. What would be the point after everything he did to help save her life?_

_ Drifting my hands slowly over her arms and letting my fingertips to slowly glide up and down her smooth skin offering strength and support, her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine trustingly._

_"Maybe you should I can always hang back a few feet, while you and him talk about your father...actually Dimitri I was going to take Ms. Mazur to my quarters to show her the intel that I have gathered on her old man, along with some of the items of her mother." Gritting my teeth I gave him a small nod and Rose shakily stood on her feet while placing her hand meekly into Victor's. When she look back once more I nodded again giving her my approval that it was alright._


	17. Peace Offering

_"How did you meet my mother?" Rose asked cautiously walking with Victor ten feet ahead of me towards the direction of his quarters. Stuffing his hand in his pocket he let out a airily sigh with a light chuckle, as if the old days amused him._

_Clearing his voice he shook his head. "I met your parents back at court, before the arranged marriage to the queen. Your mother was a promising young novice back then!" Victor complemented with pride echoing in his voice. "She had a bright future ahead of her." He added as they turned the corner. _

_Sliding the door of the rack off to the side, Rose went inside taking in her surroundings. She was a far cry of the girl I met almost a month ago, suddenly I was a shamed of the innocence's she had lost. Just as she passed Victor went to slide the rack doors close, until my foot stepped over the threshold stopping him. Quickly his penetrating jaded greens flashed towards me cynically, all the while he cocked his head off to the side. _

_My finger twitched back and forth signaling that I trusted him to be with Rose, but I sure as hell didn't trust him to be alone with her not after everything she had already been through. My trust level just wasn't that high mentor or not! Grunting in dissatisfaction he released the rack's sliding door but making it very clear he didn't appreciate the insult. _

_"And your father I met him through the mutual work we were involved in at the time. As hard as this maybe to believe but your old man an I go way back." Victor continued not letting on there was anything amiss to Rose._

_"Funny how your name never came up at the dinner table." Rose rebuked coldly. " When it came to his Dhampir and Moroi smuggling operations, along with the gun trades; Your names wasn't mentioned and I know just about everyone who works for my father._

_"That's just it my dear he's never introduced you to one of his business partners. I'm full aware of those who were employed by him, but I'm what you call a silent partner in the scheme of things. Here!" Victor exasperatedly stated sounding more annoyed then anything, peeking my head in the door frame Rose's face lite up in awe as she held in her tightly gripped hands a photo album. _

_"You have pictures of my mother!" She excitedly gasped out as her fingertips turned the page._

_"Among other things like some of her art hanging up back home. Like I said you mother and I were close at one point she was going to be my guardian." Victor sighed rubbing his eyebrows. "But it just didn't workout that way." _

_"Closing the album Rose reluctantly handed it back to him. You could see the inner struggle where she was waring with herself to return the precious treasure that he had bestowed on her._

_"You didn't bring me here for pictures and the walk down memory lane." She said quietly making my heart squeeze painfully in my chest, as she sat down on the rake of his bed waiting. "You have something to tell me about me father." She paused looking for some inner strength to face whatever truth Victor was about to hand her. "Is he dead?"_

_"If only he was, then things would be so much simpler." Victory said clearing his throat sitting down beside her. " He...a... he's been _

_Seeing Victor floundering at a loss for words I turned more fully into the doorway, bracing my hands on either side of opening. Shit how did one reveal to the other that the person they love most, was apart of the night of the living dead! And ohhh for a morality check, he's more then likely going to kill you!_

_"He's a Strigoi Rose." I told her softly. "He's one of those red eyed vampires that you faced in your apartment." Her eyes widen first in disbelief then in shock as though she had taken a sucker punch to the gut. But hell who could blame her if she was to fall apart now. Rose's endurance was being tested to the limit. Instead of running out of Victor's rack screaming and wailing like any normal sane person would do. The same cold chilling look she had during her shower clouded those dark browns irises. Tilting her head back, she looked up at the rows and rows of metal sheeting on the sub. Stiffening her spine upright with a vision of clarity Rose folded her arms over chest warting off the evil. _

_"He'll be coming for me." "And either try and awakening you or..." I dropped off not wanting to cap off where my thoughts were heading. Strigoi's were a different breed altogether, polar opposites of what their former selves once. And Abe was no exception to that rule. He was more of a threat then the queen was. _

_"Now there's no reason for you to fret about it, for the time being you're in safe hands." Getting up from the rack and fumbling through one of the storage containers. Victor produced a bottle of brandy along with three crystal goblets. Of course he would bring his own private stash._

_"Easy for you to say you're not on the queen's public enemy number one hit list."_

_"Ahhh." Victor smirked like he knew something that Rose and I didn't which instantly put me on edge."But all royals are being hunted for one reason or another." He crudely add shrugging his shoulders. "That was the very reason your father was smuggling so many Moroi's out of the country."" Pouring the dark liquid in the glasses Victor handed the first to Rose, then one to me. "Now that your old man is... ummmm... well temporarily indispose, you could fill in where he left off for the good of Dhampir's and Moroi's alike." _

_"You make it sound like I can change all that. Are you forgetting that prehistoric bitch wants me dead?" Rose growled raising her glass as she sniffed the contents with uncertainty then warily sipped the potent beverage._

_"I think that's enough." I cautioned feeling the hairs on the back of my neck prickling in warning._

_Draining the last of his brandy, Victor slammed the glass on top of the container. The muscles in his jaw twitched as his hands curled into fists down at his sides. His face held the cool facade of pleasantries and control towards Rose, but I wasn't born yesterday. "That's because you don't understand your full potential or worth." Victor reprimanded, chastising her. "My child if you were married you could over take the monarch and dethrone her yourself as the next living heir. _

_"Rose come to me." I demanded extending my hand in her direction, not liking the possessive look gleaming in Victor's piercing emeralds. _

_"Like I'm suppose to believe that I'm the next one in line; that I'm...some kind of princess!" She spat belligerently as she connected the dots. "I've spent the last eighteen years of my life in hiding and on the run and suddenly I'm a princess... bull shit." "Rose come to me!" The sudden urgency to get her to safety became so overwhelming that I didn't wait. Instead I filled the tiny barracks grabbing her upper arm and pulling her towards her feet just to quickly shove her behind me._

_"Your father is betrothed to Tatiana listing him as king. Just because he hasn't actually married her doesn't change who you are or your importance. By law she cannot rule without marriage or break off her betrothed to your father. If you were married..._

_"And just who am I suppose to marry... huh...you?" She taunted cynically. "Mr. Sag's and Bags I think your a little old for me, maybe fatherly old or even grampish!" Meeting her gaze head on with a saucy little grin, everything inside of me roared to get Rose the hell away from him. The shit was about to hit the fan and we were stuck on sub with no place to run. _

_"Maybe so but at least you would still be alive and safe with more of a promising future then the one you have at hand."_

_"Nobody is going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do! Isn't that right Victor?" I challenged in a deep lethal monotone voice drawing Victor's penetrating gaze. _

_"I wouldn't say that old friend, you should know me better then that. What's that old saying...ahhh yes behind every man or king is a good woman." _

_"And you can just go to hell!_

_"Rose go back to our quarters." Walking backwards and not taking my eyes off of Victor, Rose slowly retreated further and further behind me. The look on Victor's face said it all, like sleep with one eye open or not at all. Slapping his hands on his knees and standing up, he was staking his claim, stalking his prey even though I was shielding her, keeping them apart. _

_"Be reasonable that girl is the answer to all of our problems. She's the key to getting out of this mess with her father and the queen." Thoroughly pissed I lunged for him before he had a chance to counter my attack. Wrapping my hands around the collar of my mentor's shirt bringing us both nose to nose Victor didn't bat an eyelash. God I wish I had my crossbows everything inside of me itched for them. _

_"That girl." I snarled low and decisive. "Was just rescued from being kidnapped, tortured and rapped and we both know those sick fuckers planned on killing her! So if you want to get to Rose then by all means do what you gotta do because you damn sure will fucking have to go through me first."_

_"Your willing to start a war over her?" He barked bringing his forearms quickly in between my hands snapping my wrists back so that my fingers flew away releasing the tight hold._

_"You wanna test me to find out?" _

_"Dimitri don't...there's been enough fighting and death for one day." She said tugging on the back of my shirt in a half attempt of pulling me away from him. "I'm sure Victor... I mean Mr. Dashkov means well. We're all tired and exhausted none of us are thinking straight." _

_"Problems sir?" Petty officer Glazov formally asked while grabbing a hold of my left upper bicep._

_"No...no just more of a disagreement." Victor waved off. "The young lady is quite right... we're just tired." My eyes narrowed as he picked up the photo album off of the bed extending it out towards her. "Consider this as an olive branch...a peace offering for my inexcusable behavior." That was as close to an apology as Rose was going to get. Somehow sensing it she shook her head accepting the treasure and placed it in the nook of her arm._


End file.
